La leyenda de un Shinobi
by gonza-kun
Summary: La traicion permite que Naruto cambie pero ¿sera para bien?... contiene algunos spoiler del manga
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Referencias

es rápido , lo que piensan

- toma un kunai - alguna acción

-Nombre: hola., dialogo de un personaje

**-Nombre: hola****. , dialogo de un demonio**

**-Nombre:**** hola., lo que piensa un demonio**

Prologo:

Al fin todo había terminado, la invasión que planeo Orochimaru dejo como saldo la muerte de algunos shinobis y una aldea muy deteriorada, todos los aldeanos se encuentran sanos y salvos, el sandaime Hokage sobrevivió milagrosamente y en estos momentos estaba recuperándose en el hospital, aunque el real propósito de la invasión fue exitoso, Sasuke Uchiha fue seducido por el poder que le brindaba Orochimaru y decidió escapar de su aldea natal uniéndose a uno de los traidores mas grande.

El "Honorable" consejo de Konoha decidió mandar un equipo para recuperar al "valioso" shinobi compuesto por el reciente promovido y líder del grupo Nara Shikamaru, y sus subordinados de rango Gennin, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante Uzumaki Naruto.

La actual Hokage ignoraba la orden de recuperar al prodigio Uchiha y los integrantes del equipo de rescate, pues al llegar con su ex – compañero Jiraiya y un niño alocado y valeroso, que le hizo recordar lo que Konoha representaba para ella, se dedico de tiempo completo a recuperar los shinobis y aldeanos que fueron victimas de la invasión que llevo a cabo Orochimaru, en especial de su Sensei, que se encontraba en una situación muy delicada, pero se recuperaría.

Una pelirrosa se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea esperando por el regreso del equipo de rescate, deseaba que Sasuke fuera devuelto a la aldea.

-No puedo creer que te hayas ido, por favor vuelve Sasuke-kun. Fueron sus pensamientos al ver que el tiempo corría y no volvía el equipo con el Uchiha, su desesperación aumentaba, ya no podía soportar mas, debía ir a buscarlo, ya lo había decidido, iría a buscar a Sasuke, cruzo la entrada y se dispuso a salir de la villa pero…

-Espera Sakura. Fueron las palabras que detuvieron su marcha, se giro para ver quien la llamaba y para su sorpresa era un Jounin conocido de ella, tiene su cabello gris, lleva una mascara y la bandana de su villa la lleva sobre su ojo izquierdo

-Que sucede Kakashi-sensei?. Esas palabras estaban cargadas de desesperación, dolor, y tristeza; su sensei lo noto y solo le dijo.

-Solo quería decirte que no iras tras Sasuke y Naruto. Esas palabras aumentaron la desesperación de la pelirrosa y atino a decir.

-No me importa que seas mi sensei, yo iré por Sasuke-kun y no me detendrás, no aguanto mas este martirio de esperar.

- Mi presencia aquí no es para detenerte, yo personalmente iba a buscar Sasuke antes de encontrarte.

- Y QUE ESTAMAS ESPERANDO!!

- Esto!!. -Haciendo un leve corte en uno de sus dedos con un kunai, para luego hacer unos sellos a alta velocidad y pronunciar su técnica.- Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!. -al instante apareció un perro de baja estatura, con una banda característica de los shinobis de la hoja-.

- Que quieres Kakashi??. Fueron las palabras del perro

- Que busques a Sasuke.

-Al instante. Con esas palabras los shinobis y el perro salieron de la aldea con destino indefinido.

Cerca de la frontera del país del fuego se ve dos sombras moverse a toda velocidad saltando aparentemente sin rumbo, pasando cerca de la batalla que tuvo Chouji, lo que ve los sorprende y los invita a parar su marcha. Viajaban a menudo y habían pasado por allí varias veces, pero esto era inaudito, toda la zona estaba destrozada, parecía que una feroz batalla había tenido lugar en ese lugar, aun se podía sentir los gritos de guerra y los sonidos de impactos no solo en el suelo sino también en árboles, la batalla seguía.

Sombra 1: que opinas de esto? Se ve que es una gran batalla no?

Sombra 2: claro que la es, sino como explicarías los cráteres y destrozos que hay en toda la zona.

Sombra 1: si, no me imagino quien o que fue el causante pero parecen tener potencial no crees?

Sombra 2: no, creo que fue algo desesperado para proteger a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, no estoy seguro si tiene o no potencial, pero algo es seguro…

Sombra 1: si ya se a lo que te refieres y estoy de acuerdo contigo, puede que no sea genial ni muy fuerte pero la determinación en esta batalla mas allá del resultado resalta en la zona.

Sombra 2: sigamos, no nos corresponde meternos en batalla uno a uno.

Sombra 1: si, eres demasiado justo.

Mientras estas sombras retoman su rumbo y se alejan Chouji esta terminando con la pelea

Chouji: maldición, no es justo como puedo vencer a este sujeto si he comido dos de las píldoras prohibidas y no le he noqueado, solo heridas leves, esto se pone cada vez mas peligroso, lo siento Shikamaru pero si no lo hago quizás este sujeto los alcance y les de mas problemas, je por algo somos shinobis no, la muerte es parte de nuestro trabajo. Eran los pensamientos del "joven shinobi de huesos grandes" viendo con gran determinación la ultima píldora que tenia.

Chouji: esto se acaba aquí. Dicho esto comió la última píldora.

Sound 1: ¿que demonios es esto? es demasiado potente, Es realmente chakra?

Chouji: Claro que es chakra, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.

Sound 1: es un poder increíble, creo que deberé pasar a la fase dos-el cuerpo del ninja del sonido comenzó a tomar un color oscuro como consecuencia de la expansión de las marcas negras que tenia en todo el cuerpo- lo siento niñato pero este será tu fin.

Ambos personajes continuaron su camino dejando atrás la batalla que libraba Chouji, iban a gran velocidad hasta que sintieron algo que les llamo la atención, un gran temblor se hizo presente de la nada

-Sombra 1: que crees que fue eso?

-Sombra 2: no lo se pero no estaría mal ver de que se trata, ¿tu que opinas?

-Sombra 1: Si, esta bien vamos a ver de que se trata.

-Sombra 2: bien, pero seremos cautelosos, no quiero problemas de acuerdo?

-Sombra 1: me parece lo correcto, así que adelante.

De un modo cauteloso ambas sombras caminaron hasta las cercanías donde se encontraban batallando Naruto y Sasuke, su sorpresa fue total, imaginaban dos personas mayores y poderosas enfrentándose, pero encontraron dos niños, ambos inconscientes o muertos.

-Sombra 1: -muy asombrado- no me lo puedo creer, estos dos niños han causado todo este destrozo, tiene potencial.

-Sombra 2: deberíamos ver su estado y si están vivos les ayudaremos, no se muy bien que les impulso a esta batalla, ni como acabaron en ese estado, pero son solo unos niños.

-Sombra 1: muy bien a la carga.

En ese preciso momento estaban por salir de sus escondites para auxiliar a los niños, pero ven como llegan al lugar un hombre, una niña y un perro.

-Sombra 2: espera, veamos que pasa.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se libraba una batalla épica entre ambos ninjas de la hoja, Pakkun, Kakashi y Sakura ven un paraje arrasado por las destructivas técnicas empleadas por ambos, era horroroso ver a cualquier dirección y encontrar árboles quemados y cenizas por doquier, también cráteres de tamaño considerables por todos lados. Avanzaban lentamente en el campo de batalla temiendo lo peor, la muerte de ambos; al recorrer un buen tramo ven una zona donde hay trozos de árboles y rocas, en el centro de ese llano ven un cráter mas grande que los que habían visto anteriormente, corrieron para ver si encontraban rastro alguno de sus amigos, al ver en el fondo del cráter ven a un Sasuke inconsciente con pocas cicatrices y a un Naruto con múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo, sus ropas llenas de sangre y desechas, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue su pecho, tenia una herida profunda del lado derecho.

-Sakura: -quien miraba horrorizada la escena- pero ¿que demonios paso aquí?

-Kakashi: -miraba un poco impresionado- no lo se Sakura pero si no nos apuramos seguro que Sasuke morirá.-carga a Sasuke y salen del cráter junto con Sakura-

-Sakura: que hay de Naruto-baka?-mirando hacia atrás con desprecio-

-Kakashi: no sobrevivirá, lo dejaremos, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por el, yo llevare a Sasuke.

-Sakura: de todas formas, me niego a llevar a Naruto.-dijo con cierto enojo en sus palabras-

-Kakashi: yo tampoco lo llevare, demasiado tengo con Sasuke.

El perro ninja que había escuchado toda la conversación y no había dicho palabra alguna, se sintió impotente ante el hecho de que Kakashi haga preferencias y dejara morir a Naruto que impidió que Sasuke se largara de la villa con Orochimaru, como sensei debería salvarlos a ambos, podía hacerlo y no lo hacia, eso era algo que Pakkun no podía entender, porque dejarlo si lo podía salvar, de un momento a otro Pakkun perdió todo el respeto que tenia hacia Kakashi el ninja copia de Konoha, fue entonces cuando escucho.

-Kakashi: buen trabajo Pakkun, nos veremos en la próxima.-sonaba despreocupado por la situación y estaba a punto de marcharse pero-

-Pakkun: No Kakashi, esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos.-con un semblante serio-

-Kakashi: no me digas que te retiras y dejas a alguien como jefe del contrato de los perros.-algo asombrado-

-Pakkun: No es eso.

-Kakashi: ¿entonces?-ya desconcertado por las palabras de la invocación-

En ese momento los presentes ven un resplandor dorado, miran la fuente de la luz y para su sorpresa, proviene del cráter que momentos atrás estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

-Kakashi: ¿que demonios es eso?

-Sakura: sensei ¿que esta pasando?

De pronto se escucha un grito desgarrador, ambos reconocen esa voz al joven hiperactivo, que siempre perdona todo, que siempre esta feliz, que nunca haría daño a los suyos, el que nunca tiene maldad en su corazón.

Con miedo ambos se acercan donde yacía el cuerpo de Naruto y allí lo ven parado a duras penas, su cuerpo resplandecía, una especie de fuego dorado y rayos azules lo envuelven, la expresión en su cara es de rabia pura mezclada con una gran tristeza.

(Imaginen a Naruto pero con el "fuego" y los "rayos" que tienen los Super Saiyan 2)

-Kakashi: ¿que es esta sensación?, ¿será Kyuubi?

-Sakura:-estaba aterrada por lo que estaba sintiendo- Kakashi-sensei ¿que es lo que le pasa?

-Naruto: nunca imagine esto, ni en mis peores sueños, lo he dado todo por vosotros, muchas veces arriesgue mi vida por ustedes, por aquellos que considere mis "amigos" y me hacen ESTO, solo por haber dejado al maldito, bastardo y traidor Uchiha fuera de combate.-concentrando mas chackra- hum, que estupido he sido, como no me di cuenta, tu Haruno siempre idolatrando a este remedo de hombre, a ese "genio" que solo por ver que alguien como yo lo superaba decidió abandonarlo todo con tal de "ganar" poder para matar a su hermano; y yo siempre preocupado por ti, porque ese maldito traidor te trataba mal, cuan equivocado estaba, yo debí haberte tratado de la misma forma que tu lo hacías conmigo, eso es algo que voy a remediar desde hoy.-gira su cabeza lentamente y posa su mirada llena de furia sobre Kakashi- creo que no hay nada que decir de ti, siempre haciendo favoritismo, siempre el maldito Uchiha, tu que nos "enseñaste" la famosa frase "aquel que desobedece una orden es basura pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que basura", tenias y aun tienes razón en esa frase, solo que nunca la has practicado, me abandonaste en los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin por ese maldito y me ibas a abandonar aquí solo por que ese bastardo esta inconsciente, me ibas a dejar morir, tu no mereces ser sensei. –concentra aun mas chackra- nunca debí salvaros, a ninguno de los dos, tu Haruno deberías haber muerto a manos de Gaara y tu Hatake deberías haber muerto a manos del demonio Zabusa, me arrepiento de haber hecho algo para salvales sus inútiles vidas.

Luego de las frías palabras que el rubio les dedico, concentro una gran cantidad de chackra, y la expulso haciendo que sus ex-camaradas salieran disparados del lugar a una velocidad impresionante para luego chocar en el caso de Sakura con varios árboles y atravesarlos, perdió la cuenta después del décimo ya que quedo sin sentido; en cambio Kakashi atravesó una montaña entera, al llegar al otro lado ya estaba inconsciente.

Pakkun pareció que ni sintió el chackra, pero la verdad era que estaba cubierto por una esfera de chackra que lo protegía.

-Naruto: -dejando de expulsar ese chackra dorado-Pakkun, siento haber hecho esto, tu no me has hecho nada, no te guardo rencor, pero no los perdonare nunca, di todo por ellos y me pagan dejándome morir, me dan asco ya nada será igual.

-Pakkun: -miraba hacia abajo- lo se y lo siento mucho, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y para demostrártelo te daré el contacto con los perros –hace unos sellos (InnerGonza-kun: ¿pueden hacer sellos los perros? Gonza-kun: porque no, si los sapos pueden hacer jutsus ¿porque no los perros?) Y aparece un pergamino- firma este contacto con tu sangre.

-Naruto: gracias Pakkun pero yo ya tengo contacto con los Sapos.

-Pakkun: tranquilo, firma ahora y me encargare de que Bunta se entere de todo lo que pasó, no creo que se niegue a que también tengas un contacto con nosotros y menos si es para ayudarte. Además seria un honor que tu firmes este contacto.

-Naruto: de acuerdo –muerde su pulgar y firma al lado de Kakashi- gracias por todo Pakkun, tendremos que entrenar para que los pueda complementar con mi estilo jeje.

-Pakkun: será un honor hacerlo.-coge el pergamino – aunque este nombre –señalando la firma de Kakashi- mancha el honor de nosotros los perros, por eso –con una de sus uñas rasga el nombre de Kakashi- no será mas pactante –muerde una de sus patas haciéndola sangrar, y firma al lado del rasgado nombre de Kakashi-

-Naruto: Gracias, te encargo lo de Gama-Bunta por favor.

-Pakkun: nos vemos luego – desaparece en una nube de humo-

-¿?: Uzumaki Naruto, tu vendrás conmigo

Naruto giro para ver quien era la persona que le hablaba y quedo helado por un instante al ver una capa negra con nubes rojas, esa misma que utilizaron Itachi y Kisame cuando intentaron capturarle, aunque en aquella ocasión fue salvado por Jiraiya. Esta vez estaba solo, pero algo había cambiado y era que era mucho mas fuerte que en aquella ocasión, aun no entendía porque.

- Naruto: Así que Akatsuki ¿eh? Me extraña que vengas solo o es que tu compañero tiene miedo y no sale eh?

-¿?: no es eso, tú eres muy débil como para necesitar más de uno de nosotros y sin Jiraiya por aquí eres presa fácil, por eso no puedo dejar pasar esta ocasión perfecta.

-Naruto: mejor así, eso quiere decir que somos solo tú y yo. debe ser fuerte, si solo viene él debe ser mas fuerte que el hermano del baka (Itachi) o El cara de pez (Kisame), debo tener mucho cuidado

-¿?: así es seremos tú y yo, el gran Zetsu.

-Naruto: muy bien.es hora de probar lo que valgo y este nuevo poder

-Zetsu: ¿cambiamos de lugar?

-Naruto: para nada, aquí esta bien, mientras antes te derrote, antes estaré fuera del alcance de los de Konoha.

-Zetsu: ¿como desees?

En el espeso bosque aun se encontraban las sombras presenciando todo

-Sombra 1: que injusticia tendríamos que matar a ese bastardo y a los otros dos.

-Sombra 2: lo ayudaremos, pero no dejaremos que se quede en un lugar donde solo es maltratado, lo llevaremos con nosotros.

-Sombra 1: a pesar de ser solo un niño se defiende muy bien no crees.

-Sombra 2: si, pero las heridas que tiene en todo el cuerpo no le dejaran ganar

Los dos personajes ven la batalla, cuando el hombre planta le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara, volando de su frente el protector con el símbolo de la hoja, Naruto cae inconsciente y deciden intervenir.

-Sombra 2: suficiente, si quieres hacerle daño a este niño deberás enfrentarte a nosotros.

-Zetsu: ¿quien demonios sois?

-Sombra 1: no lo has oído, seremos tus oponentes desde ahora.

Zetsu se veía muy cansado, su respiración era agitada y tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo

-Zetsu:demonios, esto se esta complicando demasiado, este chico ha dado mas batalla de lo esperado y esos dos no se cuan fuertes sean, será mejor abandonar de momento. ustedes ganan, me iré, pero tengan por seguro que los encontrare y me llevare al chico –desaparece en una nube de humo-

-Sombra 2: bien, nos llevaremos al muchacho –cargando a Naruto- es hora de irse, esos dos deben de estar por despertar.

-Sombra 1: deberíamos matarlos antes de irnos.

-Sombra 2: ya sabes lo que opino de matar, vamos.

-Sombra 1: muy bien, pero me hubiese gustado darles su merecido.

-Sombra 2: lo se.

De esta forma los dos personajes misteriosos abandonan el lugar con Naruto, dejando atrás a Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke.

-Kakashi: uuuuugggggmm que demonios me paso recuerdo que Naruto se enfado y…-oye una voz cercana a el-

-Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, que paso? En donde esta Naruto? –dice la pelirosa con una cara entre susto y culpa-

-Kakashi: no lo se pero para eso –saca un kunai de su portakunai (InnerGonza-kun:no si lo va a sacar de la boca.-Gonza-kun: a callar que el que escribe soy yo.- InnerGonza-kun: no necesitabas ser tan rudo conmigo buuaaa.-Gonza-kun: bueno, si me dejas seguir el prologo sin interrumpir te prometo que te compraré el nuevo Icha Icha edición de oro con imágenes de todas las Kunoichis.- InnerGonza-kun: de acuerdo, continua, mis labios están sellados siii espero que Jiraiya-sama haya puesto algo de Temari, es tan sexy.)- espero que Pakkun este de humor.-hace un pequeño corte con el kunai en uno de sus dedos y luego hace los sellos correspondientes- Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!. –Aparece Pakkun- Io Pakkun.

-Pakkun: ah eres tú.-con desprecio en las palabras-

-Kakashi: siento molestarte Pakkun pero debemos encontrar a Naruto, no sabemos que es de el.

-Pakkun: seguramente esta en la aldea.

-Kakashi: no creo, aun así debemos buscarlo, por favor búscalo.

Pakkun decidió no discutir inútilmente con Kakashi y siguió sus "ordenes". Tanto Sakura como su sensei seguían de cerca de a Pakkun que seguía el rastro de Naruto. Anduvieron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar no muy lejano del lugar donde estaban, lo que se encontraron fue impactante, ante sus ojos encontraron un bosque devastado, ninguno se imaginaba que había pasado allí.

-Pakkun: estamos cerca.aunque no veo por ningún lado a Naruto

-Kakashi: bien sigamos

Sakura miraba con horror todo el paisaje, no sabia que o quien había originado semejante desastre. Se mantuvo en silencio pensando todo lo que ocurrió en las últimas horas y ver este paisaje le daba mala espina (mal presentimiento).

El perro ninja llego a un cráter, lo que mas le impacto fue que el rubio hiperactivo no se encontraba en el lugar. Descendió el cráter y encontró algo que lo dejo en shock.

-Pakkun: miren lo que ustedes provocaron, por su insensatez Naruto ya no esta con nosotros, el rastro termina aquí y solo queda de el su bandana.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi estaban más que asombrados, sus acciones tuvieron un gran impacto en el rubio y lo sentenciaban a muerte cuando lo único que hizo el rubio hiperactivo fue ser fiel a Konoha y tratar de cumplir una misión. Las palabras de Pakkun fueron contundentes y nada ni nadie podía decir lo contrario, fue su error, pero ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse, estaba muerto y de él no quedo ni el rastro, solo su ensangrentada y muy deteriorada bandana.

-Pakkun: me imagino que no tengo mas nada que decir, lo que has hecho es repugnante, tu ya no eres digno de ser un pactante con los perros –Kakashi que estaba en shock por lo vivido hace unos momentos escuchaba sin reprochar nada-, desde hoy ni tu ni tus "pupilos" podrán invocar perros. No te preocupes por las demás invocaciones se enteraran de lo que han hecho, así que no se molesten en firmar o tratar de firmar otros pactos, porque me asegurare de que ustedes no tengan ni un solo jefe que pacte con personas como ustedes. –Con estas palabras el perro desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a ambos shinobis más tristes-

De regreso a la villa Kakashi y Sakura se encuentran con un equipo medico que le indican que los involucrados en la misión salvo Sasuke y Naruto están hospitalizados, algunos graves pero que se salvarían. Tanto Kakashi como Sakura se sentía mal por sus acciones, todo lo que hicieron en los momentos claves de la vida como equipo fue exactamente lo contrario de lo que debían hacer. Kakashi se sentía destrozado, "aquel que desobedece una orden es basura pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que basura" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Kakashi:que hipócrita soy, decir esas palabras y no cumplirlas

-Sakura: pensar que he causado tanto daño a una de las personas que lo dio todo por que yo sea feliz, que mal estaba.

-Medic-nin 1: Disculpe Hatake-san, ¿que sucedió con el otro integrante del equipo de rescate?

-Kakashi: -desvió su mirada y en tono triste dijo- murió.

El trayecto siguió sin que ninguno de los presentes dijera ni una sola palabra, pensar que un niño de tan solo doce años muerto era un golpe duro para todos, pensar que el joven era odiado por todos, pero se había ganado el respeto de los shinobis de la hoja al saber de la confrontación valerosa contra Shikaku y salvar varias vidas con su intervención.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba impaciente en la torre Hokage, quería saber que pasó con Naruto y Sasuke, sabia que por la gravedad en la que habían llegado los otros integrantes del equipo de rescate ambos podían llegar en un similar estado, esto preocupaba mucho a Godaime que temía por ambos shinobis.

-Tsunade: Shizune, ¿como están los demás?

-Shizune: tranquila Tsunade-sama, todos están fuera de peligro y recuperándose.

-Tsunade: bien, ¿han llegado los jounin que envié a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke?

-Shizune: aun no Tsunade-sama

-Tsunade: espero que no les pase nada.

Lejos de la zona donde se marco un fin y un inicio en la vida de muchos shinobis y aldeanos de Konoha, se aprecia el andar de dos sombras caminando y uno de ellos lleva en sus brazos a una mas pequeña.

-Sombra 1: ¿crees que sobreviva?

-Sombra 2: Sin dudas, ahora esta inconciente solo estaba en un genjutsu que ya elimine, sin embargo su cuerpo esta muy herido, necesita de atención médica urgente.

-Sombra 1: lo bueno de todo esto es que estamos cerca y que pronto se recuperara y sabremos todo lo que esta pasando con el.

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama -con un tono de voz triste-han llegado los jounin que envió para traer a Uchiha Sasuke y a Uzumaki Naruto.

-Tsunade: -con una sonrisa en la cara- bien, vamos allá!!

-Shizune: si Tsunade-sama –nuevamente con un tono triste-

-Tsunade: que te pasa Shizune, deberías estar contenta que la misión de Naruto y los demás salio lo mejor posible, no hay muertos y Sasuke no abandonara la aldea.

Shizune ante estas palabras solo baja la cabeza con un semblante triste y lagrimas que silenciosamente bajan por su rostro, Tsunade de primera no entiende bien lo que significa el llanto de su aprendiz, pero al reflexionar las palabras que dijo y ver nuevamente a su pupila cabizbaja y llorando, por su mente pasaron un sin fin de posibilidades, pero se detuvo en una en concreto, la muerte del que consideraba su hijo.

-Tsunade: Shizune, dime ¿porque estas así?-pronuncio la poderosa Godaime en un susurro-

-Shizune: mejor valla con Kakashi-san, el se lo explicara. –Dicho esto sale corriendo del despacho de la Godaime-

-Tsunade: que demonios, ella nunca me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, esto me da mala espina, mejor me apuro y voy a ver que me tiene que decir Kakashi

Con un extraño sentimiento que presionaba su pecho y la asfixia abandona su despacho y se dirige hacia el hospital.

-Medico: Por aquí Kakashi-san, recuestelo en esa camilla y dejenos que nos encarguemos de todo.

-Kakashi: gracias -con una voz apagada-

Al salir de la sala Kakashi se encuentra con un cuadro muy particular, una Sakura llorando frente a una Tsunade con cara de no entender nada.

A paso lento se acerca a las Kunoichis meditando cuales serian las palabras para la Godaime, como explicaría la muerte de su pupilo, aquel que logro convencerla de hacerse cargo de la aldea, el que era como un pequeño hermano o hasta un hijo para la domadora de babosas. Todas las formas y palabras en las que pensaba tuvieron una interrupción

-Tsunade: Kakashi, quiero un informe inmediato de lo que sucedió en la misión.

-Kakashi: -cabizbajo- de acuerdo Tsunade-sama, pero me gustaría que también este aquí Jiraiya-sama por favor.

Sin entender porque la rubia accedió a la petición del actual Jounin de Konoha.

-Tsunade: muy bien, ven a mi oficina dentro de una hora con Jiraiya, y llega a horario o lo lamentaras.

-Kakashi: si Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade: Sakura, ve a descansar.

Sakura solo hace una reverencia y sale corriendo sin rumbo aparente, llorando.

Pasado el plazo dado por la Hokage, aparecen Kakashi y Jiraiya en el lugar citado.

-Tsunade: bien, ahora quiero el informe completo de la misión sin omitir ningún detalle, queda claro.

-Kakashi: hai, Tsunade-sama.

-Jiraiya: si es solo por un informe de una misión ¿porque debo estar yo aquí?

-Kakashi: déjeme dar el informe y podrá sacar sus conclusiones Jiraiya-sama.

Tanto Tsunade como Jiriaya analizaban el posible mensaje de las palabras del Jounin aunque sin entender muy bien el significado asintieron para dar paso al informe.

Kakashi relato todo lo que paso sin omitir nada, se sentía demasiado culpable como para ocultar que abandono a uno de sus pupilos solo por preferir a otro. Al finalizar el relato de lo sucedido fue brutalmente golpeado por una enfurecida Tsunade, que si no hubiera sido parada por su muy frustrado y enfadado amigo y ex – compañero de equipo, Jiraiya, hubiera terminado con la existencia de la excusa de hombre que yacía en ese momento inconciente en su oficina.

-Tsunade: -con lagrimas y con furia en sus palabras-maldito hijo de perra, como puedes dejar a Naruto en ese estado, eres una excusa de persona, ojala hubieran muerto todos ustedes en vez de Naruto.

-Jiraiya: -con furia en sus ojos y una voz fría-Tranquila Tsunade, Naruto no volverá a la vida solo por matar a estas mierdas, sin embargo lo que puedes hacer es hacer publico todo lo que sabemos del gaki, también todo lo que hicieron estas porquerías, y claro no te olvides del castigo por lo que hicieron.

-Tsunade: Tienes razón, se lo debo y lo haré, y seré implacable con el castigo.

Después de estas palabras ambos Sannin abandonan el despacho de la rubia con la firme idea de hacer algo que cambiaria la mentalidad de más de un aldeano y shinobi de la aldea.

Unas horas después del informe de la misión de rescate del Uchiha, Tsunade y Jiraiya convocaron al consejo de Konoha para que estén presentes junto con los aldeanos y shinobis de toda la aldea para un anuncio que daría la rubia Hokage.

Pasada unas horas más y frente a la mansión Hokage, una multitud permanece expectante a las palabras que les dirigirá su líder

-Tsunade: -con furia reprimida y conteniendo las lagrimas- estimado consejo de Konoha, aldeanos y Shinobis, en el día de la fecha Uchiha Sasuke ha intentado huir de la aldea para unirse a Orochimaru, un criminal de rango S que no hace mucho invadió Konoha, para que lo hizo, lo hizo porque quiere matar a su hermano. –sorpresa para la mayoría de los presentes y pasado el tiempo los que asimilaron la noticia pidieron por la búsqueda y recuperación del valioso Uchiha- sin embargo un grupo elegido por el "grandioso" consejo ha combatido con el enemigo y ha recuperado al Uchiha –la mayoría comenzó a festejar que uno de los gennin mas prometedores de esa generación fue recuperado y estaba a salvo en casa- de todos modos hay que felicitar a los integrantes de su rescate que se encuentran en el hospital –la multitud comenzó a aplaudir- sin embargo y a pesar que la mayoría de los integrantes de este grupo regreso, quien mas se sacrifico por esta causa y lo demostró noqueando al Uchiha sin dañarlo para traerlo, murió. Su nombre Uzumaki Naruto –nuevamente la gente queda en shock, aunque al momento una gran parte de los aldeanos comienzan a aplaudir y festejar que el "demonio" no volverá más entre ellos- SILENCIO!! – La potente voz de la Godaime hizo que sus dirigidos callen y esperen algo más que tenga que decir.- ya veo que aun existe gente hipócrita en esta villa, ahora daré el ultimo anuncio y se trata de la familia de Uzumaki Naruto, se que muchos de los presentes han tratado al este muchacho mal en sus días de infancia, y lamento no haber estado allí para ponerlos en su lugar, también se que muchos de ustedes se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron cuando sepan el nombre de sus padres –toma una pausa para tomar aire, mientras la multitud se preguntaba que tenia que ver los padres del "demonio"- los padres de Naruto, son Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikaze – las palabras de la Godaime dejan sin aliento a la multitud y disgustados a los miembros del consejo por revelar la identidad del niño zorro sin su consentimiento- si estupida gente, Uzumaki Naruto es el único hijo del héroe mas grande que ha tenido Konoha el Yondaime Hokage, no, me equivoco, Uzumaki Naruto es el héroe mas grande que Konoha ha tenido y no ha reconocido.

-todos quedan en silencio- ahora procederé a contar como termino su existencia, de el no queda mas que esto –mostrando la deteriorada bandana bañada en sangre-

Tsunade cuenta todo lo que le dijo Kakashi impactando a la gente presente, que rápidamente cambiaron su opinión respecto del ninja copia, el Uchiha y por ultimo la chica de pelo rosa.

Jiraiya que permaneció en todo el acto/discurso de la Godaime, la sostuvo de los hombros y abandonaron el lugar sin decir ni una palabra mas dejando toda una villa en silencio meditando los errores que cometieron en el pasado.

Fin Prologo


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Ajenos al dolor y remordimiento que pasaba todos los habitantes de Konoha, se encuentran las dos sombras misteriosas viendo a un Naruto cubierto de vendajes por todo su cuerpo durmiendo placidamente (o al menos eso parecía).

-Sombra 1: cuesta trabajo creer que este niño causo todo ese desastre en aquel lugar, viéndolo así como esta ahora parece el ser mas indefenso de la tierra jeje.

-Sombra 2: Dejémosle descansar, ya nos enteraremos de su historia.

-Sombra 1: De acuerdo.

Sin más ambas personas toman el camino a la salida y tras una ultima mirada al joven herido, salieron de la sala con destino incierto.

Horas después

-Naruto:donde demonios estoy, no recuerdo nada-se mira y ve que esta vendado y tiene una bata-seguro estoy en un hospital, con lo que me gustan estos lugares

De repente se abre la puerta y una enfermera entra con una bandeja de comida.

-¿?: buenos días, ¿como te encuentras?

-Naruto: bien, pero me podría decir donde estoy y que me paso, no lo recuerdo.

-¿?: No se muy bien lo que te paso, cuando Kenshin y Kyo te trajeron estabas muy herido, por lo que me contaron tuviste un enfrentamiento con alguien y…

-Naruto: si, Zetsu, ¿que paso con él?-mirando hacia todas las direcciones a gran velocidad-

-¿?: kukuku, tranquilo estas fuera de peligro, aquí te queremos ayudar, permíteme presentarme soy Megumi.

-Naruto: es todo un gusto señorita Megumi, disculpe las molestias que he ocasionado, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Megumi: no es ninguna molestia Naruto-kun, ahora come y descansa, lo necesitas. Luego hablaras con Kenshin y Kyo si gustas y te enteras de lo que sucedió realmente.

-Naruto: de acuerdo, gracias Megumi-neechan. ¿Quienes serán esos tipos?

Megumi sale de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Naruto, pero decidió restarle importancia al asunto, comió lo que le llevo la bella enfermera e intento dormirse, aunque fue en vano porque de momento a otro apareció frente a la jaula en la que se encuentra el motivo de la mayoría de las golpizas que recibió de niño.

-Naruto: ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora zorro de mierda?-con furia tanto en sus ojos como en su tono-

**-Kyuubi: MAS RESPETO MOCOSO, ACASO NO SABES A ¿QUIEN TE DIRIGES? **

-Naruto: claro que se a quien estúpido zorro del demonio, por tu culpa he sido maltratado, golpeado, humillado una y otra vez y me exiges respeto, a la mierda con el puto respeto que se le puede tener a un ser que solo causa destrucción y caos.

**-Kyuubi:-la voz de Kyuubi perdió la potencia inicial y habla en un tono que denota arrepentimiento- es verdad, he causado destrucción y caos, pero yo no era el que te golpeaba o insultaba, es triste por lo que has pasado en tu corta vida Naruto.**

-Naruto: que raro siempre se refiere a mi como mocoso, nunca por mi nombre

**-Kyuubi: A pesar de ser demonio, y ser muy mayor a ti, nunca en mi vida vi tanto sufrimiento y maltrato hacia algún ser, jamás ví a un ser entregar todo por otro sin esperar nada a cambio, eres digno de admirar Naruto. Por eso te propongo un trato…**

-Naruto: si ya se lo que quieres, quieres que quite el sello y tu barreras con todos los hijos de puta que me hicieron mal en toda la vida ¿no? ¿y yo que, me muero?

**-Kyuubi: no Naruto, lo que quiero proponerte es entrenarte para que nadie mas te haga daño y puedas defender a los tuyos, a los que son como tu.**

-Naruto: esto definitivamente es raro y ¿como se que puedo confiar en ti? Y ¿a que precio o con que fin lo haces?

**-Kyuubi: serás el primer humano en conocer mi historia, no siempre fui demonio…**

-Naruto: ¿como?

**-Kyuubi: así como lo oyes, yo fui humana, solo que mi historia es una cosa que nunca quise contar, pero a ti te lo debo.**

-Naruto: un momento "humana", eso quiere decir que…

**-Kyuubi: así es Naruto-kun, soy mujer –una niebla espesa comienza a cubrir a la zorra de nueve colas- esta es mi verdadera forma, como siempre fui y soy –al dispersarse la niebla Naruto ve una mujer de 1,75 metros, muy atractiva, curvas bien definidas, largos cabellos rojizos, una tez casi tan blanca como la nieve y los ojos de tono carmesí. El joven rubio queda sin habla- ¿que pasa Naruto-kun, tan fea soy?- con una mirada chibi-**

-Naruto: -muy sonrojado-No… no, es que no pese… es decir que tu fueras… fueras…

**-Kyuubi: mujer. Da igual ahora escucha mi historia y saca tus conclusiones.**

**Yo era una mujer que no pertenecía a ningún clan, ni alguna familia de renombre, solo era una humilde mujer que se dedicaba a trabajar en el hospital para mantener a mis hermanos, mis padres… mis padres para esa altura ya habían fallecido de una rara enfermedad y eso fue lo que me impulso al estudio de la medicina.**

-Naruto: entonces tu viviste como un humano, es decir como yo, sufriste mucho y…

**-Kyuubi: no he terminado mi historia –el joven rubio pide disculpas en un susurro- años después de que nos recuperáramos de la perdida de mis padres, mis hermanos, que no eran mas que una hermosa niña de no mas de 8 años y un niño de 5 años, yo y toda la aldea de la que era oriunda sufrió una invasión, eso no nos sorprendió, sabíamos que en todo el mundo había guerras, invasiones como consecuencia de la codicia y la mente retorcida de los mandatarios de varias aldeas – Kyuubi hizo una pausa – la mayoría de las invasiones a aldeas mas pequeñas eran rápidas y si la aldea pequeña no se resistía no había muertos, pero ese día, precisamente en mi aldea todo iba a cambiar –La mujer pelirroja baja la cabeza para ocultar inútilmente unas lagrimas traicioneras que se escapan de sus ojos-**

-Naruto: ¿que paso Kyuu-chan?-con temor en sus palabras-

**-Kyuubi: ese día, la mente de los subordinados corrupta por el poder y las ansias de mas produjeron que se sobrepasen con sus actos y mataron a todos los hombres que no les daban lo que pedían –llorando abiertamente- fue horroroso, para donde mirase había hombres muertos o mujeres y niñas siendo violadas por esos malditos cerdos, no tuvieron compasión con ninguna niña, las violaban una vez y otra vez, y a mis hermanos los hicieron sufrir por ser pobres y no darles nada de valor, yo estaba escondida dentro de un árbol sin poder hacer nada, y… y… los bastardos forros hijos de mil puta usaron sus espadas para cortar uno a uno los dedos de mi pequeño hermano, disfrutando de la masacre que estaban haciendo y del horror y gritos de mi pobre e inofensivo hermano. –a estas alturas Kyuubi lloraba sin consuelo alguno- también esos monstruos abusaron de mi hermanita tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, en ese momento quise ser un monstruo, en ese momento no me importaba nada mas, en ese momento mi destino cambio para siempre, me convertí en el demonio zorro de nueve colas, y de esta manera acabe con la patética y errada existencia de esa manada de escoria inhumana… pero no me devolvió mi vida, no me devolvió a mis hermanos, entonces decidí acabar poco a poco con la raza humana por lo que hicieron. Y Konoha fue una de las villas mas corruptas por el poder y el deseo de mas a costa de cualquier cosa, por eso decidí atacarla.**

Al finalizar su relato Kyuubi en su forma humana estaba arrodillada llorando y blasfemando a mas no poder, Naruto se sintió impotente, es verdad que el nunca tuvo un padre ni madre, ni ningún pariente que le brinde afecto, pero sabe muy bien lo feo que se siente el tener a alguien querido y perderlo de alguna forma. En ese momento Naruto sintió como si su pena no fuera nada, como si no tuviera derecho a vivir y lo decidió.

Lentamente se acerco a los barrotes de la jaula y miro con lágrimas en sus ojos a la joven pelirroja.

-Naruto: -con una voz que denota tristeza-aun me quedan algunas dudas, como es que cambiaste de aspecto y el poder que ganaste, ¿como y quien te lo dio?

**-Kyuubi: fue un pacto con el mismo diablo, a cambio de venganza y caos, el me daría el poder, pero ese poder me domino totalmente y cambio mi aspecto físico dándome el cuerpo de una zorra gigante, toda mi ira la descargue por los humanos en general, olvidando mi objetivo inicial.**

-Naruto: lo que has vivido es muy difícil de superar, te entiendo… yo no soy quien para decirte que no hagas nada y tampoco para impedirlo… si sacando el sello y con mi muerte puedes limpiar este asqueroso mundo del sufrimiento y de los hombres de mal corazón… te lo dejo, te doy mi cuerpo y quitare el sello para que termines con lo que empezaste, yo ya no tengo nada porque vivir, tu todavía puedes hacer algo.

Kyuubi que seguía arrodillada mirando con cara incrédula al rubio que se había ganado el privilegio de escuchar su historia, aquel que dio todo por sus seres queridos sin pedir nada a cambio, y llego a la conclusión que era un humano que carecía de la peor cualidad que puede tener un humano, la maldad.

**-Kyuubi: No lo hagas, no necesitas hacer…**

-Naruto: Si, lo necesito, si con mi muerte este mundo se convierte en un lugar con paz y sin sufrimiento después de tu juicio… lo haré, y lo haré con todo gusto.

**-Kyuubi: Por favor –nuevamente llorando- no tú, no me entregues tu cuerpo, te he comenzado a querer y tú quieres morir por un estúpido capricho.**

-Naruto: -con un tono de voz apagado-ese estúpido capricho… es mi mayor sueño, terminar con toda esta mierda y que todos puedan vivir en paz, sin guerras, sin personas arrogantes y egoístas, es mi mayor sueño… y tu lo puedes hacer realidad.

**-Kyuubi: No quiero que alguien como tu muera, alguien que es como fui alguna vez… alguien a quien quiero defender…**

-Naruto: se que sigues siendo así, creo que de haber estado en tu lugar hubiese echo lo mismo.

**-Kyuubi: por favor piénsalo, te enseñare todo lo que se en Ninjutsu, y por favor… piensa que utilizaras este poder para defender a los que no pueden hacerlo. Y si decides seguir el mismo camino que yo elegí, no dejes que el poder te desplace de tu objetivo.**

Con esta ultima frase en la mente y toda la historia de Kyuubi, Naruto durmió, no tan tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso a Konoha, la situación no mejoraba para algunos, sobre todo para los integrantes del equipo siete que a pesar de estar arrepentidos (Gonza-kun: léase Kakashi y Sakura), no pueden cambiar lo que ya hicieron.

En la torre Hokage, mas precisamente en el despacho de la líder de la aldea Kakashi y Sakura permanecen con sus cabezas hacia abajo escuchando todo lo que la líder les reprocha sin respirar.

-Tsunade: Por estos motivos sus licencias ninja quedan suspendidas por dos años, sus rangos ninjas quedaran degradados a Geninn en tu caso Hatake y tu Haruno serás nuevamente una estudiante de academia. Ambos deberán esperar cinco años para poder ascender al siguiente rango ninja, es decir no podrán presentarse a los exámenes correspondientes. A ninguno de los dos se les permitirá tomar misiones que no sean las de menor rango durante cinco años. Eso es todo largo pedazo de mierdas.

Los ya ninjas degradados solo hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron sin una palabra.

Desde la ventana de la oficina de la Godaime, Jiraiya permanece inmóvil, había escuchado toda la descarga de Tsunade.

-Jiraiya: fuiste demasiado blanda Tsunade.

-Tsunade: -sin mirarlo- lo se, debería haber matado a esos hijos de mil puta, pero Uchiha no se salva, ya envié a Shizune con un escuadrón Ambu, con una orden para que Uchiha Sasuke sea llevado inmediatamente a prisión, pasara allí los siguientes dos años y ya veremos que haremos con el, claro que también será degradado y pasara las mismas desgracias que las otras dos basuras.

-Jiraiya: es un comienzo. Sabes que el consejo acudirá a alguna artimaña para sacar de la cárcel al maricón del Uchiha.

a veces no se si irme de esta inmunda villa o quedarme y ver si cambiaron aunque sea algunos y proteger a esos pocos.

-Tsunade: lo se, lo se, ahora debo de encargarme de Sarutobi-sensei, con él seguro que ni el consejo pondrá trabas en nuestro camino.

-Jiraiya: Espero que puedas hacer algo por el viejo, no es su hora, debe ver a Naruto asumir el cargo de Hokage.

-Tsunade: Intentare todo lo que pueda, sabes que su estado es delicado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso con Naruto, quien ya se había despertado pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, meditando en la historia y la proposición de Kyuubi, y pensando tanto llego a la conclusión que nunca le pregunto su verdadero nombre, cosa que haría en su siguiente encuentro. Todos estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos ruidos provenientes fuera de la sala.

De momento a otro la puerta se abre y entran tres personas, la enfermera Megumi seguida por dos sujetos.

-Sombra 1: No crees que has dormido demasiado pequeño. Es hora de que nos digas porque te quería llevar esa planta.

Los ojos de Naruto se posa en las personas que se encuentran frente a el, una de ellas ya la conocía, o por lo menos ya la había visto y se habían presentado, la hermosa Megumi. Las otras dos personas, dedujo que eran las que lo llevaron hasta ese hospital, una de ellas con cabellos largos de color rojizo, 1,75 metros de altura aproximada, una marca en forma de cruz en la mejilla, vestimenta típica de un samurai y portaba dos katanas. El otro individuo de 1,80 metros aproximados, vestimenta negra, guantes en sus manos y cinta en su frente debajo de los cabellos color marrón.

-Naruto: Eh, hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, gracias por la ayuda con Zetsu.

-Sombra 2: el gusto es nuestro Naruto, yo me llamo Kenshin, Himura. Y el es Kyo Kusanagi.

-Kyo: es un gusto pequeño.

-Naruto: el gusto es mió, Kyo-san, Kenshin-san.

-Kenshin: por favor, nada de formalismos, llámame Kenshin, Naruto.

-Naruto: de acuerdo Kenshin.

-Megumi: me retiro, creo que ustedes tiene algo de que hablar.

-Kyo: bueno basta de presentaciones y formalismos, a lo que vinimos, queremos saber ¿porque esa planta te quería llevar desesperadamente? Y sobre todo cual es tú historia. Nos interesa saber también porque esos te iban a dejar abandonado.

-Naruto: antes de eso, que paso, no recuerdo nada.

-Kenshin: pues déjame contarte, cuando vimos que estabas en un gran aprieto y estaba a punto de llevarte decidimos intervenir –hace una pausa para seguir- el desgraciado realizo un Genjutsu muy poderoso, y quedaste indefenso. Afortunadamente la batalla que tuviste con el lo dejo muy cansado, herido y sin chakra, así que lo único que hicimos fue acto de presencia para impedirle que se marche contigo. –Pone cara seria- ese Genjutsu es uno de los mas poderosos que tuve que enfrentar, ¿Quién es este tipo?, ¿porque te buscan?

-Naruto: Bien, gracias por la ayuda. Respecto a tus preguntas Zetsu pertenece a una organización criminal, en la que hay varios como el, criminales de rango S. Me buscan a mí porque no soy normal y corriente, en mi interior esta sellada la zorra de nueve colas Kyuubi. –shock para los presentes- esta organización según se quiere apropiarse del poder que posee, aunque ignoro completamente para que lo quieren.

-Kyo: bien, eso responde varias preguntas, ahora me gustaría conocer tu historia, como es que llegaste allí.

-Naruto: creo que esta bien si lo saben todo.

El pelirrubio comenzó la historia de su vida, como fue su infancia, los golpes, los insultos, el desprecio de la gente, hasta llegar poco a poco a la traición de sus "amigos". Al final del relato tanto Kyo como Kenshin miraban a Naruto con pena en sus ojos y deseaban ayudarlo, nadie en el mundo merece sufrir tanto como el.

Naruto recordó la charla con Kyuubi y también se las comento, ahora Kyo miraba incrédulo a Naruto y recordó que tenia en la biblioteca de su clan técnicas de sellado.

-Kyo: creo que el problema de Kyuubi lo podemos solucionar, solo es cuestión de investigar el sello y ver si es posible la extracción al mundo sin que mueras.

-Naruto: ¿eso es posible? –Kyo asiente en forma positiva- genial.

-Kenshin: descansa Naruto, Kyo y yo vendremos mañana para hablar contigo nuevamente. Hasta mañana.

-Kyo: nos vemos pequeño, buscare en mi biblioteca, te lo prometo.

-Naruto: gracias, adiós.

Kyo y Kenshin se marchan del hospital dejando a un sonriente Naruto que, a pesar de parecer dormido, estaba hablando con Kyuubi.

-Naruto: Kyuubi, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, ¿que es esa sensación cuando desprendo mi chakra?,¿ porque se ve dorado? y ¿porque están esos rayos?, no entiendo.

**-Kyuubi: Tranquilo Naruto-kun, esa es tu línea sucesoria.**

-Naruto: Pero como es posible que tenga yo una línea sucesoria si… un momento, todo puede ser, yo nunca conocí a mis padres…

**-Kyuubi: Así es Naruto-kun, los genes de tus padres junto con mi chakra han logrado crear una línea sucesoria, y tú eres el primero en poseerla. **

-Naruto: eso es genial –saltando de un lado a otro- un momento, ¿tu conoces a mis padres?

**-Kyuubi: la verdad es que conocí a tu padre, tu madre nunca la conocí, solo se su nombre.**

-Naruto: podrías por favor decirme quienes son

**-Kyuubi: tus padres son Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage y tu madre se llamaba Uzumaki Kushina.**

-Naruto: -incrédulo por saber que es el hijo de su héroe- gracias, pero aun no comprendo que hace esta línea sucesoria, yo creí que era mi chakra.

**-Kyuubi: a decir verdad lo que hace esta línea sucesoria por lo que pude apreciar es doblar tanto tu chakra como tu velocidad, la consecuencia que tiene en ti es claramente negativa…**

-Naruto: pero porque dices eso, si activándola tengo mas chakra y soy mas rápido eso quiere decir que me hace mejor y seria positiva la consecuencia.

**-Kyuubi: quizás en un principio si, pero al activarla lo que logras es forzar tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente, tus músculos no están acostumbrados a tanta presión que ejerce ese chakra, que al doblarlo se vuelve dorado, la explicación para eso la ignoro. Y si esa presión ejercida por el chakra se extiende por el tiempo, bueno… es muy posible que te dañe los músculos permanentemente.**

-Naruto: eso es un problema, pero si dices que no esta acostumbrado debería trabajar en ella para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre.

**-Kyuubi: y yo tengo una idea para que eso suceda**

-Naruto: entonces ¿me ayudaras?

**-Kyuubi: claro, ese será el primer paso, luego hablaremos de tu decisión respecto a que te enseñe Ninjutsu. Además el manejar esta nueva línea sucesoria te seria muy conveniente, ya veremos que tan lejos puede llegar.**

-Naruto: gracias, creo que descansare un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en una oscura celda de Konoha Uchiha Sasuke, encadenado de pies y manos, con un sello que le impide utilizar su chakra (Gonza-kun: es algo que siempre quise hacer, dejar a Sasuke indefenso xD, no tengo nada en contra de el, solo es a efectos del fic.) maldice una y mil veces al imbesil que lo detuvo, su destino era irse de la aldea que le impedía su progreso para eliminar al asesino del clan entero al que pertenece.

-Sasuke: estúpido Naruto, si no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino, ahora estaría con Orochimaru avanzando hacia mi venganza en vez de estar aquí como un inútil. Maldición, ese pendejo me las va a pagar cuando salga de aquí.

-¿?: ¿Realmente deseas salir y tomar venganza?

-Sasuke: por supuesto, quiero ganar poder y matar a Itachi. También darle su merecido a ese perdedor por la humillación que me hizo.

-¿?: Dentro de muy poco saldrás de aquí Uchiha Sasuke, ten paciencia.

-Sasuke: Hmp, espero salir pronto, no aguanto estar encerrado mientras el esta entrenando y ganando el poder que debería obtener yo.

-¿?: Tranquilízate, en una semana te sacare de aquí y personalmente te entrenare, serás una máquina de matar.

-Sasuke: ¿como se que me puedo fiar de ti?

-¿?: porque soy uno de los pocos que te defienden de los que te quieren cortar las pelotas por la muerte del hijo del Yondaime.

-Sasuke: no entiendo, pensé que el Yondaime Hokage nunca tuvo un hijo y que tiene que ver su muerte conmigo, yo no le conozco.

-¿?: claro que le conoces, estaba en tu mismo equipo y fue el que se enfrento a ti y te derroto.

-Sasuke: Ese dobe el hijo del héroe más grande de Konoha, no me hagas reír.

-¿?: aunque no lo creas, así es. Pero eso a mi no me importa solo quiero entrenarte y que estes bajo mis ordenes, a cambio de tu lealtad, yo te enseñare todo lo que se.

-Sasuke: y se puede saber ¿quien carajo eres?

-¿?: Mi nombre es Danzou, si te preguntas si soy fuerte, pues solo te diré que combatí con Sarutobi por el titulo del Sandaime. Desafortunadamente por mi lógica, no fui nombrado Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi siempre fue muy blando y quiso siempre llegar a la paz por medios diplomáticos y sin violencia. Yo al contrario con su visión, pienso que los mejores medios para llegar a la paz son la violencia y conquistando todo lo que se opone a ti.

-Sasuke: Perfecto, parece que es fuerte, si el me entrena y enseña todo lo que sabe tendré el poder que tiene un Kagemuy bien, pero que quede claro no voy a ser tu perro faldero, solo cumpliré misiones de asesinato, quiero estar listo para matar a Itachi.

-Danzou: Me parece perfecto, en muy poco tiempo convenceré al consejo para sacarte de aquí y que estés bajo mi tutela… hasta pronto Uchiha Sasuke.

Danzou abandona la cárcel dejando un Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada y con ansias de entrenar para demostrar que es el mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de Konoha en un lugar lúgubre dos personas se encuentran abrazadas, una de ellas, una joven, llorando sobre el hombro de su acompañante.

-Naruto: así es Kyuubi me había olvidado de decírtelo, según Kyo existe la posibilidad de sacarte de mi sin morir, no estas feliz, ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras…

**-Kyuubi: si Naruto-kun, estoy feliz, al fin podré hacer lo que desde un principio debí hacer, defender a los hombres, mujeres y niños sin esa ansia de poder.**

-Naruto: me alegro Kyuubi-chan… ah, me preguntaba, como te llamas en realidad, nunca me lo has dicho…

**-Kyuubi: en realidad yo me llamo….**

En ese preciso momento la conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida por alguien que saco de su transe a Naruto

-Kyo: levántate, encontré el pergamino con muchas técnicas de sellado, pero antes de eso, tanto Kenshin como yo vamos a probar si vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo…

-Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?

-Kyo: digamos que tendrás que pasar una prueba para que te ayudemos con el sello y Kyuubi. También si pasas la prueba satisfactoriamente te entrenaremos nosotros dos, ¿que te parece?

-Naruto: de acuerdo –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Kyo: Bien, cámbiate y sígueme que comeremos cerca de un campo en el que te haremos la prueba.

Nuestro rubio héroe se levanto como un resorte de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Una vez listo se fue con Kyo en busca de Kenshin para comer y realizar la prueba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin Capitulo 1


	3. Capitulo 2

Bueno aqui les dejo el Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto iba muy alegre caminando por la aldea junto con un serio Kyo, la gente que pasa a su lado hace una reverencia y sigue su camino. Naruto no entiende muy bien porque la gente hace eso y decide preguntarle a Kyo.

-Naruto: disculpe Kyo… me gustaría saber ¿porque la gente se para cerca de nosotros y hace una reverencia?

-Kyo: digamos que es una historia bastante larga, pero la resumiré en pocas frases…

-Naruto: -con una cara que denota intriga-¿hizo algo malo?

-Kyo: según como lo veas, si…

-Naruto: eso quiere decir que usted…

-Kyo: Tranquilo Naruto, deja que te cuente y luego hablas ¿si?

-Naruto: de acuerdo.

-Kyo: -pone una cara nostálgica- todo comenzó…

Flash Back

Era un calido día de verano, todo en la aldea parecía calmo, un día normal pensaría mas de un habitante; pero lo que desconocían era que en breve esa calma seria opacada por el ataque de una de las grandes naciones ninjas, Kumogakure. El Kage junto con el consejo de esta gran villa decidió tomar esta pequeña y tranquila aldea por la fuerza para establecer en ella una base militar. (Gonza-kun: para escribir un poco menos porque me da pereza, NK significará Ninja de Kumo, que serán ninjas a cargo de rango Jounin o Chunin. Todos estos ninjas estarán a cargo de un comandante Ambu.)

-Ambu: ¿están preparados? –Dice un Ambu de Kumo frente a un pequeño ejército de doscientos ninjas-

-NK: HAI!! –Responden al unísono los ninjas de Kumo-

-Ambu: de acuerdo, como sabrán… nuestra misión es tomar esta aldea, los medios son lo que menos importa, y según un informe de inteligencia esta aldea carece de apoyo de alguna aldea ninja… por lo que podemos tomar las pertenencias de los aldeanos y matar a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino.

-NK 1: genial, podremos hacernos con un gran botín después de esta misión.

-Ambu: recuerden que lo primordial es no dañar los edificios, nos serán útiles para la base militar… ahora, en formación.

-NK: HAI –todos los ninjas de Kumo se forman rápidamente-

-Ambu: bien, a la carga.

Los aldeanos ignoraban que su destino de calma se acababa ese día. Todos sintieron como la tierra se movía y pensaron que habría un terremoto… pero en breve uno de los aldeanos grita que ve un ejército de ninjas acercándose. Sabiendo que carecen de protección y que los shinobis no entrarían a su aldea con las mejores intenciones… los hombres se armaron con lo que encontraron a mano… rastrillos, palos de escoba, cuchillos, guadañas, machetes… en fin, todo lo que le sirva para infringir daño a los invasores.

Casualmente frente a un arroyo que pasa cerca de la aldea es en donde comienzan con su "charla".

-NK 1: mira se ve que son unos aficionados… pensar que nos quieren matar con esas mierdas, no lograran ni hacernos cosquillas… jajajajaja –una carcajada macabra que comparte el resto de los ninjas invasores-

-Aldeano 1: ¿que desean? ¿Porque vinieron tantos ninjas?

-NK 2: esta claro basura, lo que queremos es apoderarnos de esta aldea

-Aldeano 2: eso jamás se lo permitiremos, antes muertos.

-Ambu: y lo estarán, ataquen

Al instante los ninjas de Kumo tomaron kunais y shurikens en sus manos y con un grito de guerra comenzaron su despiadado ataque, lanzando sus kunais y shurikens hacia los defensores de la aldea. Muchos de los Aldeanos caen al suelo muertos por las heridas ocasionadas en lugares mortales, y muchos otros heridos permanecían inmóviles ante la muerte casi instantánea de muchos de sus amigos y parientes.

-Ambu: Inútiles no gasten mas armas, mátenlos con sus propias manos… solo son unos cuantos campesinos sin noción del combate.

Dicho esto el ejército de Kumo avanza a gran velocidad para matar a los aldeanos tal y como se lo ordenaron, y después coger todo lo que pueda para hacerse con más dinero.

Ya faltaban pocos metros para que los ninjas tomaran contacto con los aldeanos, no utilizarían más los kunais y los shuriken con esa mierda, como pensaba la mayoría, pero…

-¿?:Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu –la gran bola de fuego impacta en varios shinobis dejándolos fuera de combate-

-Ambu: ¿quien mierda eres?

-¿?: mi nombre, es algo que no tiene importancia que lo sepa un hombre que esta a punto de morir (-Gonza-kun: tampoco me pude resistir a poner esa frase) –hace unos sellos a gran velocidad- Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu –las flamas se acercan peligrosamente al comandante de la tropa-

-Ambu: -da un gran suspiro y luego sonríe- ja, eso no es suficiente para detenerme –hace unos sellos con sus manos- Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu – del arroyo se forman tiburones de agua que atraviesan limpiamente la técnica de fuego e impacta en el joven –

-¿?: veo que vales la pena, mi nombre es Kyo Kusanagi… y no permitiré que unos cerdos como ustedes se aprovechen de esta gente – dicho esto se lanza al ataque contra el Ambu-

-Ambu: -con un tono autoritario-todos atrás, esta es mi batalla.

Kyo arremete ferozmente con una combinación de puñetazos… que son detenidos o esquivados… pero el Ambu no estaba allí solo para esquivar y detener golpes… comienza su contra ataque con una buena combinación de patadas y puñetazos… Kyo neutraliza cada golpe fácilmente.

Decidido a infringir daño a su oponente Kyo ataca nuevamente pero esta vez mas rápido que antes… un derechazo que parece que iba a alcanzar su objetivo, pero el Ambu lo esquiva hábilmente… aunque comete un error y queda cerca de Kyo en una posición que deja su defensa baja… allí aprovecha Kyo e impacta un codazo en el mentón del invasor, para luego dar una gran combinación de patadas que golpean en el estomago, pecho y cabeza de su oponente.

-Ambu: no esta mal, voy a ponerme un poco mas serio – se saca pesos de las piernas- continuemos

Ahora Kyo y el Ambu siguen con su batalla en taijutsu bastante equilibrada, ninguno de los dos logra alcanzar a su oponente, Kyo lanza un potente puñetazo que es interceptado por la palma de la mano de su rival, parecía que todo estaba en equilibrio, que sus habilidades en taijutsu estaban igualadas pero…

-Kyo: eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas.

-Ambu: a que te refieres, si no me has alcan…

En ese preciso momento el Ambu siente una sensación extraña, como si estuviera exponiendo su mano al fuego… y eso era lo que estaba pasando, los puños de Kyo están expulsando fuego, produciendo quemaduras de menor nivel en el ninja de Kumo que se separa rápidamente… luego examina a todos lados buscando un clon o alguna explicación para esa técnica de fuego que alcanzo su mano.

-Ambu: como demonios realizo una técnica de Katon, si tenia una mano ocupada… quizás pueda ser que haga sellos con una mano, pero es imposible. No hay ningún clon, quizás este bastardo pueda realizar sellos con una mano

-Kyo: -con una sonrisa-No puedo realzar sellos con una sola mano.

-Ambu: y como demonios me quemaste hijo de puta.

-Kyo: porque mi clan es especialista en técnicas de Katon, y desarrollo un taijutsu muy especial, que combina el taijutsu común con el fuego –hace una pequeña pausa- ya es hora de acabar con este jueguito –hace unos sellos con sus manos- KAI.

-Ambu: que has hecho maricón, no hay ningún Genjutsu.

-Kyo: lo se, solo estaba quitando los molestos sellos de gravedad que tengo en mi cuerpo y me impiden moverme rápidamente.

El Ambu comenzó a transpirar y su respiración se volvió agitada, sabia que estaba en desventaja en taijutsu y la velocidad del individuo había incrementado, por lo que no le era conveniente atacar de cerca, pero le quedaba el Genjutsu y Ninjutsu para atacarlo, también sus kunai y shuriken pero sabia que eso no afectaría a este oponente de alto nivel, y mucho menos ahora que su velocidad se había incrementado, es decir que ahora utilizaría todo para terminar con el. De momento a otro decidió que el honor de combatir uno a uno se debería ir al demonio, debía completar su misión o el Kage lo colgaría de las pelotas (genitales) en la plaza pública.

-Ambu: al demonio con el honor, vamos muchachos a acabar con el y tomar nuestra recompensa.

-NK: HAI.

-Kyo: son muchos, pero no dejare que hagan mas dañovenga acérquense.-poniéndose en pose de combate-

-Ambu: utilicen todo lo que tengan, luego veremos como nos hacemos de nuevas armas.

-Kyo: Hmp ahora verán de lo que soy capaz, yo Kyo Kusanagi los derrotare –rápidamente hace unos sellos- Doton: Doryuu Taiga –una gran rió de lodo cubre a la mitad de los atacantes- han caído –nuevamente hace otra combinación de sellos- Katon: Karyuu Endan –las flamas avanzan rápidamente y al contacto con el lodo producen una reacción inesperada para los shinobis de Kumo… una inmensa explosión ocasionando varias bajas para el ejército de Kumo y muchos heridos- perfecto, ahora estamos mas equilibrados rayos, he gastado demasiado chakra, espero terminar pronto o acabaran conmigo

A estas alturas Kyo se ve muy agitado por el excesivo gasto de chakra y su anterior pelea, que aunque pudo haber ganado, le habría costado un poco mas de tiempo y chakra.

Por otro lado los ninjas de Kumo estaban estáticos ante el aterrador escenario, muchos de sus camaradas de igual o mayor nivel estaban ahí tirados bañados con lodo y su propia sangre y con varias partes de su cuerpo calcinadas… para mucho de los sobrevivientes era nuevo esto de que un don nadie aparece de la nada, pelea a un nivel superior a su Capitán y ahora mata a varios de sus camaradas en dos ataques… en sus mentes estaba latente el pensamiento: "es aterrador el poder que posee, si no escapo rápido seré el siguiente en morir". Mas de uno retrocedía al ver a su único oponente pero…

-Ambu: esto no es bueno, la misión debería haber sido sencilla, esto se complico demasiado vosotros rápido acabad con el, es uno solo, de que temen.

Ante la directiva de su superior, los shinobis de Kumo avanzan torpemente y con miedo, Kyo percibe esa actitud en sus enemigos y decide jugarse una carta peligrosa para la victoria, pero era la única forma que se le ocurría para terminar con la amenaza.

-Kyo: -se para frente a la entrada de la aldea- Doton: Doryuuheki –un gran muro de lodo se forma frente a la aldea, no dejando ver la aldea, y desde arriba del muro les grita a los aldeanos- ustedes aléjense un poco.

-Ambu: que demonios pretendes, estas en tu limite.

-Kyo: -salta del muro quedando en el suelo, tras de si queda la muralla que anteriormente creo-Hmp, vengan por mi si desean morir –con un semblante serio en su cara-

Al instante Kyo desaparece de la vista de todos, los ninjas de Kumo aterrorizados lo buscan desesperadamente para prevenir su ataque. Pero por mas que se esforzaban no lo encontraban hasta…

-Kyo: por acá manga de cagones –todos giran viendo a Kyo del otro lado del río-

-Ambu: a por el, no dejen que se escape.

Todos van al ataque desesperadamente y sin pensar en un plan de ataque, ciegos por el miedo atacan todos a la vez con taijutsu, todos saltan a la vez sobre Kyo quedando en el vuelo del salto a la mitad del río.

-Kyo: Hmp gracias por su ayuda estúpidos, Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu –el inmenso dragón de agua impacta en todos los atacantes – excelente, ahora el final para todos –hace sellos a gran velocidad- Raiton: centella –los rayos viajan a gran velocidad impactando en los mojados e impactados ninjas de Kumo, matándolos instantáneamente, pero el ataque siguió y destruyo completamente la muralla que anteriormente había creado- jajaja, solo quedas tu inepto, veo que todos los de Kumo son unas nenas de mama que si no van en grupo no hacen nada… quizás sean raros… -muy cansado-

-Ambu: menuda combinación, menos mal que yo no ataque… sino estaría como ellos, debo terminar esto si no será en vano la pérdida de todos, y me mataran estás muerto chico, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu –la técnica impacta directamente en Kyo mandándolo a volar lejos- eres un buen luchador, lastima que tengas que morir. –Saca varios kunai con tarjetas explosivas- MUERE.

Ninguno de los kunai dan en el blanco pero quedan muy cerca… las tarjetas explosivas hacen el resto… como resultado una gran explosión, mucha sangre y una gran nube de tierra. Los aldeanos que estaban mirando el espectáculo desde el techo de sus casas ven con horror la escena y el Ambu ve con satisfacción que acabo con su rival… o al menos eso pensaba.

-Ambu: lo único bueno de esto es que habrá más para mi jajajaja.

-Kyo: no tan rápido cerdo apestoso. – Tomándose el brazo izquierdo cubierto de sangre y con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo- esto no esta terminado.

-Ambu: a duras penas estas en pie, que piensas hacer.

-Kyo: te olvidas de mi taijutsu –Kyo desaparece de la vista del Ambu y aparece al siguiente instante frente a el- desaparece escoria.

En momento Kyo mueve su mano derecha y una colosal explosión se hace presente, seguida de una columna interminable de fuego que al desaparecer deja ver a un Kyo tirado en la tierra y cenizas por todos lados… no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esa técnica calcino completamente a ese hombre.

El paisaje quedo completamente destruido, pero los aldeanos felices van en busca de su héroe para ayudarlo y agradecerle, ignorando los destrozos.

Fin Flash Back

-Naruto: lamento haber pensado mal yo…

-Kyo: tranquilo niño, como te dije no esta bien matar… pero la realidad es que si no los mataba ellos iban a matar a los aldeanos… y allí no terminaría, porque ellos iban a apoderarse de esta aldea para seguir matando.

-Naruto: lo entiendo

-Kyo: cuando me encontré con Kenshin el me hizo ver que hay veces que no se puede elegir entre matar o no matar… mas si eliges proteger a alguien… en esa época se mataba para poder seguir viviendo, pero ahora podemos elegir si entrar en un conflicto o no, y mi postura de momento es de no matar al igual que Kenshin.

-Naruto: también entiendo eso… aunque ya he decidido, matare a todos los que no merezcan vivir en este mundo, es necesario…

-Kyo: mira mientras caminábamos y te contaba la historia llegamos.

Frente a ellos se ve a Kenshin parado con una expresión seria en su cara.

-Kenshin: los esperaba, vamos

Sin palabras Naruto y Kyo siguen a Kenshin a las afueras de la aldea para la prueba que deberá pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en Konoha Tsunade esta en su oficina lidiando con el papeleo diario y tratando de cumplir su trabajo, pero la rabia y las ganas de revancha se lo impiden, así pues decide castigar aun mas a las personas que condenaron a muerte a Naruto, con este motivo y anunciar algunas cuestiones que le competen a los aldeanos decide realizar un discurso.

-Tsunade: Shizune.

-Shizune: si Tsunade-sama, ¿que se le ofrece?

-Tsunade: reúne al consejo y llama a algún Jounin o Ambu que del aviso que en dos horas habrá un discurso de mi parte… ah también llama a esas basuras.

-Shizune: hai Tsunade-sama.

Shizune sale del despacho de Tsunade para hacer la tarea que la líder le encomendó, no sin antes hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Tsunade:ahora se van a enterar esos malditos, lo haré publico

Tiempo después, Godaime Hokage reunido con el consejo de Konoha, tiene una acalorada discusión por el caso Uzumaki y también por el castigo al Uchiha. El tono de la discusión se va elevando poco a poco, Godaime ya sin paciencia estampa al líder del clan Hyuuga contra una de las paredes, producto de su ya conocido y poderoso puñetazo.

-Tsunade: -muy molesta y con varias venas en la frente-alguien mas desea levantar su tono de voz.

En la sala se hizo el silencio, ninguno quería experimentar uno de esos poderosos golpes que han destrozado a mas de un shinobi enemigo y que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, no había perdido una pizca de esa fuerza… es mas parece que la muerte de Naruto, junto con la noticia de su infancia y traición de su equipo, multiplicaron esa fuerza.

Hiashi en ese momento entendió que no debía desafiar a la Godaime, no abiertamente y menos en temas que podían desatar su furia, en ese momento experimento el miedo… miedo a la humillación, descalificación y posible muerte… pero su arrogancia supera el miedo y con gran esfuerzo se pone de pie.

-Hiashi: No estamos aquí para seguir tus ordenes, liberaras al Uchiha quieras o no… en Konoha siempre se ha decidido en el consejo por voto… y esta no será la excepción. (-Gonza-kun: el muy cabrón es demasiado arrogante)

-Tsunade: les seguiré la corriente… pero en el acto mi discurso será totalmente diferente, kukuku ya me imagino sus caras al ver lo que haré de acuerdo, votemos… pero antes… Jiraiya se que estas ahí, tu también votaras.

-Jiraiya: de acuerdo Tsunade, vamos basuras votemos Tsunade, que tienes en mente, sabes que en una votación no ganaras

Los miembros del consejo, Jiraiya y Tsunade votaron sobre lo que harían con el futuro del Uchiha, si encerrarlo de por vida y castigarlo por traicionar la aldea y atacar hasta el punto de causar casi la muerte de un camarada, o bien sacarlo de la cárcel y entrenarlo especialmente para que cumpla su objetivo y brinde su línea sucesoria a Konoha… y digamos recomenzar su clan.

Como era de esperarse, la postura de Hiashi fue apoyada por la mayoría de los votos de los miembros del consejo, Tsunade no reacciona y los convoca para informar la decisión al pueblo.

A la hora indicada por la Hokage el pueblo (-Gonza-kun: ya parezco politico xD) estaba frente a la torre Hokage, todos se preguntaban que era lo que les anunciaría esta vez… seria tan impactante como la vez anterior… las noticias serian buenas o malas… todos esos pensamientos pasaban por los aldeanos hasta que aparece la imponente rubia seguida del consejo, eso implicaba que las noticias serian importantes.

-Tsunade: -se posiciona al frente- aldeanos de Konoha… en el día de la fecha he de anunciar que el traidor Uchiha Sasuke será liberado por decisión del consejo –abucheos y palabras de reprobación frente a la decisión de sus lideres- los muy bastardos quieren entrenar al traidor para "proteger" la aldea, la verdad es que desean tener a alguien que les cuide el culo cuando sean mas viejos…-se gana la mirada de furia de la mayoría de los del consejo- También, he de anunciar algo que… Shizune, por favor haz que esas basuras pasen aquí –ante este pedido aparecen Kakashi y Sakura, que pensaban que harían publica su "situación"- Ante sus ojos están Hatake Kakashi, ex – Jounin de la hoja y Haruno Sakura, ex – Gennin de la hoja, ambos han sido degradados en sus respectivos rangos, siendo Hatake Gennin y Haruno una estudiante de academia –aplausos y gritos de aprobación- pero también serán el nuevo personal para la limpieza de las calles y de los baños públicos… me refiero a que limpiaran los escusados.

No solo eso, como son tan buenas personas limpiaran cada desperdicio que dejen los perros de la aldea y ayudaran a cuidar a los estudiantes de academia. – los condenados bajan su vista sin decir nada- y lo harán de forma gratuita, esa es la mejor parte.

-Jiraiya: se que piensas hacer algo respecto de Uchiha, pero no me imagino que Tsunade…

-Tsunade: tranquilo Jiraiya… no me olvido… también Uchiha Sasuke será castigado con ayuda comunitaria y como desea el bien de esta aldea ayudara a Hatake y Haruno –ovación para esa condena y una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la rubia-

Los miembros del consejo iban a protestar ante la condena de Uchiha, pero recordando lo que le sucedió a Hiashi, deciden que el perder un poco de tiempo en el entrenamiento del Uchiha estaría bien antes de recibir constantemente uno de esos golpes. (-Gonza-kun: si, son unos cagones. –Inner Gonza-kun: creo que se hicieron encima con solo pensar el dolor de uno de los golpes de Tsunade. )

-Jiraiya: veo que les dio donde mas les duele, no solo lo humilla, también le quita tiempo para su entrenamiento, eres astuta Tsunade… muy astuta

-Tsunade: es todo, pueden retirarse.

Con estas palabras los aldeanos se van contentos por los anuncios, después de todo ellos "mataron" al hijo de su héroe. Mientras que Tsunade se va con Jiraiya a tomar unas copas para festejar los acontecimientos.

Por otro lado, los miembros del consejo, estaban inmóviles y furiosos, estaban castigando a Uchiha… el último miembro del famoso y renombrado clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes más "nobles" de Konoha, pero ya nada podían hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en las afueras de la villa, Kenshin, Kyo y Naruto están de pie, tanto Kyo como Kenshin le explican a Naruto que es lo que debería hacer para pasar la prueba.

-Kyo: así es Naruto, te enfrentaras a mí en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo tú y yo… para que tengas ventaja yo no utilizare ninjutsu, ni Genjutsu. Solo mi taijutsu y yo contra ti.

-Naruto: de acuerdo Kyo… espero que con tu ayuda pueda sacar a Kyuubi-chan de su cárcel.

-Kyo: claro pequeño… solo deberás vencerme o convencerme que vales la pena… listo.

-Naruto: -ya en pose de batalla-siempre estoy listo esto será sumamente complicado y mas si lo que me contó es cierto

Ambos corren a gran velocidad hacia el otro, Naruto lanza un puñetazo que es fácilmente parado por la mano derecha de Kyo… que contraataca con una patada, que es esquivada a duras penas por el pelirrubio quedando agachado en una pose que favorece su ataque… y así lo hace, ataca con un gancho hacia el rostro de un sorprendido Kyo que para esquivar el golpe se ve forzado a soltar la mano de Naruto y saltar hacia atrás.

-Kyo: nada mal muchacho, pero esto solo es el inicio… que tal si vamos a algo mas serio…KAI… ya estoy listo, creo que ya sabe lo que pasará.

-Naruto: -mantienen una expresión seria- si, ahora serás mas rápido… liberaste el sello de gravedad… creo que también me podré serio –se concentra y activa su línea sucesoria- ahora estoy listo…

Nuevamente ambos se encuentran en pose de batalla, Kenshin analiza la situación y sonríe, sabe que Kyo es un excelente luchador y que Naruto es muy joven… pero lo obliga a utilizar medidas que solo grandes luchadores le han hecho utilizar.

Lo siguiente que Kenshin ve es que Kyo y Naruto se abalanzan hacia el otro a gran velocidad… y luego… una gran explosión y una luz que no deja ver nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar lúgubre de la aldea del sonido, y a la tenue luz de dos velas, se ve entre la sombra la figura de un Orochimaru muy cabreado mantiene una "conversación" con Kabuto

-Orochimaru: porque demonios tarda tanto este pequeño maricon…

-Kabuto: Tranquilo Orochimaru-sama, los cuatro del sonido están en esta misión… seguro vendrán de momento a otro.

-Orochimaru: por eso estoy preocupado, allí van la pelirroja esa que lo único que sabe hacer bien además de putear es chuparla… también esta el gordo que no sabe mas que comer… esta también el tipo ese de seis brazos pero para lo único que sirve es para tejer… y los hermanitos dos en uno… admítelo Kabuto, son unos incompetentes.

-Kabuto:si eso es lo que piensa de ellos no me imagino que piensa de mi Hai Orochimaru-sama.

-Orochimaru: Sabes muy bien que si no logro tener un envase pronto desapareceré… y deseo tener el Sharingan… he modificado la técnica de paso de alma para que sea permanente y el cuerpo no rechace mi alma kukuku… en pocas palabras si Sasuke-kun llega pronto tendré el Sharingan por siempre kukuku.

-Kabuto: maldición eso no lo esperaba quiere que vaya a ver que sucedió con Sasuke-kun.

-Ochimaru: si Kabuto… eres en el único que confío.

-Kabuto: con su permiso voy a alistarme para la misión –se va de la sala- debo informar de esto a mi maestro

-Orochimaru: maldición donde estarán esos incompetentes… quiero que Sasuke-kun este aquí ya(-Gonza-kun: suena demasiado gay. –Inner Gonza-kun: claro si es Orochigay xD.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente en el hospital, Naruto esta durmiendo con algunas vendas en los brazos y en la frente… también presenta unos moretones, producto de los potentes golpes de Kyo. A pesar de este cuadro, Naruto permanece sonriente… al igual que Kyo y Kenshin.

-Kenshin: No crees que te has pasado

-Kyo: puede ser, pero me emocioné, no me digas que no viste su potencial, es sorprendente que un peque de tan solo doce años tenga tanto poder y que pueda mantener un combate con taijutsu a mi nivel por tanto tiempo… es sorprendente.

-Kenshin: si, y no ha hecho trampa… ni pensó en utilizar ninjutsu ni genjutsu… ha pasado mi prueba.

-Kyo: ¿a que te refieres?, solo ha peleado con migo.

-Kenshin: a decir verdad no me importaba el resultado de este combate… solo quería ver si posee honor… y es lo que le sobra a Naruto.

-Naruto: oh, me duele mucho la cabeza…

-Kenshin: veo que has despertado, ¿como te sientes?

-Naruto: para serte sincero…

-Kyo: muy magullado kukuku.

-Naruto: No, solo muy hambriento.- ruge la tripa de Naruto dejando sorprendidos a los dos presentes- jejeje es que como no comimos, pues no tenia mucha fuerza para pelear

-Kenshin y Kyo: quieres decir que estabas débil por no comer –el rubio afirma con su cabeza-

-Kyo: -muy enojado-no seas mentiroso!!

-Naruto: claro que no lo soy, mira si lo deseas después de comer podemos hacerlo de vuelta, ¿te parece?

-Kyo: no.

-Kenshin: -sonriente-Felicidades por pasar las pruebas, te entrenaremos y podrás sacar a Kyuubi con nuestra ayuda

-Naruto: -con una cara confusa-no entiendo, solo pelee con Kyo y perdí, ¿porque dices eso?

-Kenshin: sencillo, Kyo probo que tus habilidades son excelentes y desea entrenarte… es muy difícil que ganes a Kyo, el no ha peleado todo el tiempo a su máximo nivel… digamos que solo en un momento te tomo en serio y… así llegaste aquí.

-Naruto: de todas formas eso indica que pase una de las pruebas.

-Kenshin: Bueno eso tiene explicación, yo quería ver si tu posees honor… el honor es una de las principales cualidades y requisitos para ser espadachín, tu has peleado con honor al no tratar de utilizar ninjutsu ni genjutsu.

-Naruto: en serio –Kenshin asiente afirmativamente con su cabeza- genial ahora podré sacar a Kyuu-chan de su celda. ¿Verdad?

-Kyo: si, he leído uno de los pergaminos de sellados que tengo en mi poder y encontré la forma de sacarla, solo que tendrás que descansar… ya te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

-Naruto: de acuerdo, entonces le diré a Megumi-neechan que me de algo de comer y después dormiré un poco mas.

-Kenshin: no te levantes, nosotros le avisaremos a la señorita Megumi.

-Naruto: genial. Creo que hablare con Kyuu-chan, gracias Kyo, Kenshin.

-Kyo: descansa, nos vemos luego… ah, ahora te dirigirás a nosotros como sensei o Kyo-sensei en mi, caso.

Los adultos dejan a Naruto descansar y van a avisar a Megumi que el rubio problema con patas (-Gonza-kun: no pude resistirme xD.) estaba despierto y hambriento.

Por el lado de Naruto, se encuentra ahora frente a una sonriente Kyuubi.

-Naruto: buenas noticias Kyuu-chan… he superado las pruebas y Kyo-sensei ha encontrado la forma de sacarte de aquí,-se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de la pelirroja, - no te parece perfecto.

En ese momento Kyuubi se voltea rápidamente y el color de su cara rivaliza con la de su cabello.

-Naruto: -algo confundido- ¿hice algo malo?

**-Kyuubi: -aun ruborizada e impactada por la cercanía del rubio- no, solo me sorprendiste.**

-Naruto: ah, lo siento… dime que te parece, ahora podrás hacer lo que siempre haz querido.

**-Kyuubi: -abraza al rubio- gracias Naruto-kun.**

Este acto sorprende al rubio, pero corresponde el abrazo y le susurra en su oído.

-Naruto: podrías decirme el nombre de tan bello ser.

**-Kyuubi: Kumiko.me llamo bello ser… ¿en que piensa?**

-Naruto: ¿como?

**-Kumiko: mi nombre es Kumiko.**

-Naruto: va a ser un placer ayudarte Kumiko-chan.

Aunque repentinamente la conexión con Kumiko (-Gonza-kun: así la llamare en adelante) se ve interrumpida por la aparición de Megumi que sacude de un lado a otro a Naruto diciendo que se levante… ante la negativa de este, la joven enfermera se sube a la cama poniendo sus piernas al costado de las caderas del paciente… posteriormente lo cogió del cuello de su camiseta y comenzó a sacudirlo nuevamente de adelante hacia atrás.

Lentamente Naruto abre sus ojos para encontrarse con la bella Megumi subida a su cadera y muy sus labios muy cercanos… este cuadro genera un sonrojo muy visible en el joven rubio… ver a una mujer de su edad tan cerca de el como para besarlo era algo nuevo para el… sobre todo si es una mujer tan bella como Megumi… sus pelos de color azabache al igual que sus ojos… sus finos y suaves labios… su piel tan blanca y suave… ese sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-Naruto: mate, sonrojo es sus mejillas, que demo…

Para la sorpresa de nuestro pelirrubio se encuentra en shock, nunca en su vida le paso esa posibilidad en su mente. Dentro de Naruto se ve a una Kumiko muy enfadada y celosa… gritando e insultando a la joven enfermera por lo que estaba haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la vez que Naruto se recuperaba y lidiaba con algunos "asuntos", Zetsu se encuentra sentado en una roca dentro de una oscura caverna, aun malherido… recuperando su chakra y su cuerpo de la batalla con el contenedor del Kyuubi… y maldiciendo a todo lo que esta en contra de el.

-Zetsu: rayos, fue una estupidez haber ido a por el… debería haber colectado la información de la batalla y nada mas, demonios debo contactarme con el líder.

Zetsu cierra sus ojos, se concentra y hace una secuencia de sellos.

Ahora abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en una oscura cueva sobre una estatua… también distingue varias sombras y claro esta a su líder entre ellas.

-Líder: Zetsu, ¿que demonios paso?, ¿porque no te contactaste con nosotros antes?

-Zetsu: siento no haber contactado e informado sobre la misión líder… en si la misión fue un éxito… a pesar de que el joven Naruto ha aumentado considerablemente sus habilidades.

-Líder: ¿a que se debe eso?

-Zetsu: lo ignoro… pero cuando hizo "eso" tanto su velocidad como su fuerza y su chakra aumentaron aproximadamente el doble… ahora es muy peligroso.

-Líder: ¿y que es "eso"?

-Zetsu: no lo se… pero cuando lo hace su cuerpo es rodeado por un fuego dorado y posee rayos a su alrededor…

-Líder: no me digas que un mocoso te dejo inconciente.

-Zetsu: no líder… solo me dejo muy herido, después de que hicimos el ritual para sellar al anterior bijuu, quede con muy poco chakra y bastante cansado… aunque debo admitir que el también estaba cansado porque tuvo una pelea con Uchiha Sasuke en la que empleo mucho chakra.

-Itachi: así que mi estúpido hermano ni siquiera puede superar a Naruto-kun, que tan fuerte será ahora… y que será "eso"

-Zetsu: aun así, si pasa mas tiempo esto se volverá muy complicado… el me dejo muy malherido y dio una gran batalla a pesar de haber usado tanto chakra…

-Líder: Zetsu, necesito el informe de tu misión.

Zetsu relato toda la batalla, desde que Naruto se enfrento con Sasuke, la posterior traición de sus "amigos" y luego su combate… todo fue relatado con lujo de detalle, impresionando a más de un miembro de la organización… sabiendo de lo que es capaz Zetsu, no es poca cosa dejarlo como esta ahora.

-Líder: vuelvan a sus tareas, nos reuniremos en cuatro años… necesito tiempo para terminar algo y necesitamos dinero. Zetsu, descansa y luego trata de investigar el paradero de Naruto.

-Akatsukis: Hai.

-¿?: Líder, me llego un informe importante de un espía que tengo vigilando los movimientos de Orochimaru… y la situación es mala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin Capitulo 2


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola aca les dejo el Capitulo 3, advertencia contiene lemon (cortesia de una amigo Kurahara de Naruto Uchiha)... cuando termine de corregir los siguientes capitulos los publicare.

narutosaske la historia la empece en Naruto Uchiha, creo que hay un capitulo mas despues de este y estoy escribiendo el capitulo 5, BLACK-white-SiStErS sinceramente no lo he decidido, es posible que sea harem o no lo que si te puedo garantizar es que Kumiko (Kyuubi) sera la pareja de Naruto... y quiza halla algun que otro lemon con otras personajes, lease Shizune, Oc, Kurenai y Anko... en fin eso lo vere mas adelante.

sin mas preambulo el capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

-Líder: dices que Orochimaru encontró la forma de tomar un cuerpo de forma definitiva sin que rechace su alma

-¿?: Así es Pein-sama…

-Pein: como sabes que eso es posible… según los informes de tu espía Orochimaru había abandonado ese proyecto

-¿?: Sinceramente lo ignoro Líder… pero de una u otra forma nos enteraremos, Kabuto es muy buen espía… y lo descubrirá.

-Pein: nos veremos luego Sasori.

-Sasori: Hai, líder.

La sombra de Sasori desaparece, dejando solamente la del líder.

-Pein: demonios, esto complica las cosas… ahora que Orochimaru puede tomar un cuerpo no podemos permitir que se apodere de Sasuke… seria una amenaza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en el hospital Naruto sigue en shock por lo que Megumi hizo… no se lo esperaba, mientras Megumi solo lo ve un poco sonrojada… pero decide hablar para evitar preguntas del rubio

-Megumi: que bueno que ya despertaste…. Aquí te dejo la comida… bueno nos vemos

Sin dejar que el rubio conteste alguna de todas las preguntas sale de la habitación dejando a un todavía sonrojado y en shock.

-Naruto: que demonios esta pasando…-toca sus labios- Megumi-chan bueno… si quiero que Kumiko-chan pueda salir debo estar fuerte… así que a comer se ha dicho

Naruto se puso a comer de la deliciosa comida que le trajo Megumi… luego dejo la bandeja nuevamente sobre la mesa y se concentro para poder hablar con Kumiko

-Naruto: Kumiko-chan… hola, vengo a hablar contigo…

**-Kumiko: -una sonrisa falsa en su rostro-Hola Naruto-kun.**

-Naruto: ya estoy en forma para poder afrontar lo que sea… te sacare de aquí, es una promesa.

**-Kumiko: no tienes por que hacerlo… sabes que puedes morir…**

-Naruto: eso no lo hemos hablado aun con Kyo-sensei… seguro que será difícil… pero estoy seguro que podremos sacarte de aquí. –sonriendo ampliamente-

**-Kumiko: descansa… pronto vendrán por ti y debes estar al máximo para no cometer ningún error… ya hablaremos después Naruto-kun.**

-Naruto: hasta después Kumiko-chan.

De esta forma la pelirroja ve desvanecerse del lugar al rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sonríe a si misma sabiendo que el nunca se da por vencido… que siempre da todo de si… que por una promesa y seres queridos es capaz de dar la vida y lograr milagros y cosas que nunca nadie logro.

**-Kumiko: No mueras, Naruto-kun. - Con este pensamiento la pelirroja cerro los ojos y dejo caer una solitaria lagrima que rueda por su mejilla opacando la felicidad y belleza que emitía- no se que haría si por mi culpa tu… tu… murieses **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Konoha una pelinegra corre desesperadamente por las calles de la ajetreada aldea… chocando con mas de una persona pero no tenia tiempo ni para disculparse… de camino se escuchan gritos de la gente como "no arruines el espectáculo" o "fíjate por donde vas" pero no le presto atención… solo dos personas de entre la multitud se dieron cuenta que no actúa como ella normalmente lo hace.

-Sakura: -con un delantal y guantes blancos y una expresión de asco en la cara-donde cree que iría Shizune con tanta prisa… Kakashi-sensei

-Kakashi: -sin expresar emociones como siempre e igual vestido que su pupila- no lo se… pero sea lo que sea debe ser muy importante… aunque a nosotros no nos interesa… aun queda mucho por limpiar –viendo la calle repleta de basura-

-Sakura: -con cara de miedo-si, pero todavía queda la peor parte… usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Kakashi: -deprimido-es verdad… creo que la gente de esta villa se ha vuelto un poco mas sucia de lo que era… y aun quedan los baños públicos.

Al terminar la conversación y seguir manos a la mierda… digo manos a la obra, vieron que Shizune entraba a la torre Hokage, seguramente era demasiado importante para ver a la tranquila Shizune correr como un niño tras un dulce.

-Kakashi: terminemos con esta mierda… tengo mucho que hacer.

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura ven en dirección a los baños públicos y sienten que esa seria la peor experiencia de su vida… y no se equivocaban, parecía que toda la aldea había olvidado utilizar sus baños y también lo que habían olvidado era sus rollos de papel higiénico… esa fue su deducción al entrar al baño con solo aspirar el aroma a mierda que en toda la zona estaba impregnado… la segunda cosa que les dio a pensar que eso era precisamente lo que pensaban fue el horroroso hecho de ver las blancas paredes que ahora estaban manchadas/pintadas de diferentes tonalidades de marrón.

-Sakura: -con una expresión de horror en su cara- esto es un asco –comienza a vomitar- como puede ser tan sucia la gente –con rabia en sus palabras-

-Kakashi: bueno… supongo que es parte de nuestro castigo Sakura trata de no ensuciar mas esto es un asco y si colaboras… pues no terminaremos jamás.

-Sakura: para la próxima vez traeré barbijo… y mucho desodorante para ambiente… esto es muy humillante.

-Kakashi: supongo que ese es el punto de todo esto.

Mientras dejamos que Kakashi y Sakura sigan con su "ayuda" a la comunidad de la hoja "voluntariamente", nos trasladamos a la torre Hokage donde Shizune corre desesperadamente abriéndose paso entre la gente que va a solicitar los servicios de los shinobis de la aldea y los mismos equipos de ninjas que van en busca de una misión. Llegando al último piso y cerca de la oficina comienza a gritar llamando a su maestra

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!! –entra a la oficina de Godaime sin golpear- Tsunade-sama tengo algo importante que decirle.

-Tsunade: que pasa Shizune… no ves que tengo muchos papeles que leer… firmar… y un importante mensaje de Kumo que leer.

-Sahizune: pero Tsunade-sama… es algo muy importante…-recuperando el aliento (-Gonza-kun: ¿que buena shinobi se cansa por correr un poco? –Inner Gonza-kun: calla baka, que no sabes cuanto corrió. –Gonza-kun: claro que lo se usuratonkashi, ¿quien crees que escribe eh?)-

- Tsunade: vamos habla que tengo muchas cosas que hacer… no tengo tiempo que perder Shizune

-Shizune: le tengo una terrible noticia… hace poco un individuo entro al hospital de Konoha…

- Tsunade: y ¿que tiene de malo eso? … espera dijiste el hospital de Konoha

-Shizune: si, lo que pa…

-Tsunade: ¿que paso? ¿Mataron a Sarutobi-sensei? ¿Se robaron su cuerpo?... HABLA MUJER.

-Shizune: lo haría si me dejara de interrumpir Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade: lo siento

-Shizune: lo malo es que fueron al banco de sangre… y robaron muestras de Nidaime-sama, Sandaime-sama y Shodaime-sama.

- Tsunade: esto es raro… para que querrán muestras de sangre, tal vez quisieran analizar y ver como mi abuelo obtuvo el mokuton y Nidaime-sama manejaba a su voluntad el agua…esto no me gusta nada puedes retirarte Shizune.

Shizune se retira haciendo una reverencia y deja a Tsunade muy confundida y preocupada… que significa eso… como puede ser que alguien entre tan fácil a la aldea… y lo más importante para que quieren esas muestras de sangre… todo era muy raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la guarida de Orochimaru, un Kabuto nervioso por su actual misión y por mantener el perfil de perro faldero de Orochimaru… ya con sus cosas listas para partir decide avisar a su líder que partirá y en breve le tendrá noticias… pero al llegar a la recamara de Orochimaru, lo encuentra sentado en una pose que conoce muy bien.

-Kabuto: es la misma técnica que utilizo para comunicarme con Sasori-sama… tendré que hacerme el distraído… supuestamente yo no conozco esta técnica Orochimaru-sama le informo que eh de partir de inmediato… Orochimaru-sama –acercándose al hebi-sannin- me escucha.

-Orochimaru: si Kabuto solo estaba… meditando… ve a hacer lo que te encargue y en caso de que Sasuke este en Konoha, cosa que dudo, quiero que busques la mayor cantidad de información que puedas recopilar, necesito que Sasuke este aquí lo antes posible… así podré tener mi nuevo cuerpo antes

-Kabuto: Hai Orochimaru-sama –desaparece en una nube de humo-

-Orochimaru: Bien, con esas muestras de sangre los planes a futuro no serán frustrados, fue bueno hacer experimentos y tener total acceso al hospital… solo me falta el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun kukukuku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente con Naruto en el ya fastidioso hospital (- Inner Gonza-kun: ya cansa… lo único que hace es estar en el hospital. –Gonza-kun: calla baka…y deja seguir) se ve a una Megumi tratando de despertar a Naruto con métodos suaves y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, mientras Kyo y Kenshin la ven, en el caso de Kenshin decepcionado de lo dormilón que es su nuevo pupilo y en el caso de Kyo con furia… como podía dormir tanto alguien. Al no haber indicios de despertarse decide despertarlo el mismo, le pide a Megumi que se aparte… que el se encargaría de levantarlo.

-Kyo: -con una vena gigante en su frente- levántate… sabandija dormilona… tenemos mucho que hacer y sobre todo tu…

-Naruto: ya voy… solo unos minutos más.

Eso fue el colmo y Kenshin se dio cuenta… Kyo haría una locura, por lo que tomo a Megumi del brazo y la obligo a salir junto con el dejando al par de problemáticos en la sala.

-Kyo: -con una sonrisa muy sádica- muy bien mi pequeño indisciplinado e inepto alumno… tu te lo has buscado –calentando los brazos- ahora no digas que no fuimos amables contigo.

Mientras Kenshin y Megumi están fuera de la habitación, Megumi algo extrañada por la reacción de Kyo, pero mas extrañada por la reacción de Kenshin... así que decide preguntarle.

-Megume: disculpe Kenshin-san, porque me saco de la habitación de esa forma…

-Kenshin: digamos que Kyo va a levantar a Naruto de la forma más ruda posible jejeje.

-Megumi: no ira a lastimarlo mucho verdad porque seria…

En ese momento se escucha un tremendo grito de guerra.

-Kyo: te dije que te levantaras y no me hiciste caso… ahora levántate antes de que te lance otro jutsu… pero esta vez no será de Suiton, será de Katon… date prisa.

-Naruto: si señor demonios este tipo da miedo… mas vale le hago caso o terminare calcinado

Naruto se cambio rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido para no sufrir las consecuencias de la furia de Kyo… ya listo salieron ambos de la habitación

-Kenshin: veo que ya te has levantado… que bien

-Naruto: si, digamos que no fue la mejor vez que me desperté pero… ya estamos… vamos…

-Kyo: si eres así de vago no será la primera vez ni la mejor que te levante… entendido

-Naruto: definitivamente este es como un sargento… mejor le hago caso hai.

-Kyo: bien… ahora iremos a mi casa para preparar todo para la extracción de Kumiko.

-Naruto: nos vemos Megumi-chan.

-Megumi: Nos vemos Kenshin-san, Kyo-san, Naruto-kun… debo seguir atendiendo a los pacientes.

Megumi se aleja de los nombrados hacia la siguiente habitación… mientras Naruto y sus senseis se retiran del hospital con destino a la casa de Kyo para poder sacar a Kumiko de su prisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerca del sitio donde tuvo lugar la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke… y la posterior pero no por eso menos increíble batalla entre Zetsu y Naruto… Kabuto busca algún indicio del paradero de Sasuke… solo ve a todos lados caos y se preguntaba que había pasado

-Kabuto: esto es un desastre… espero que esos dos estén bien

Kabuto sigue su caminata por el lugar, ve mucho destrozo causado por técnicas seguramente poderosas… pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una misteriosa cueva que se encuentra intacta y en medio de pastizales… es muy extraño y decidió investigar.

Se acerco poco a poco… mira hacia todos lados y con mucha cautela entro a la oscura cueva… camina y se topa con un cuadro impresionante e inesperado… los cuatro del sonido muy heridos, con heridas no mortales pero con una gran perdida de sangre… y al parecer se quedaron sin chakra, imposibilitando la búsqueda de ayuda.

-Kabuto: que demonios les sucedió… serán una gran ayuda si les propongo que me ayuden si les ayudo… Orochimaru no obtendrá a Sasuke

El peligrís cura de a uno a los integrantes del equipo conocido como los cuatro del sonido… los miembros masculinos del equipo eran los que mas grave estaban, además de las heridas profundas pero no graves… presentaban una gran falta de chakra, en cambio el miembro femenino tenia leves heridas pero presentaba una gran falta de chakra, al punto de que estaba agonizando, de no ser por que Kabuto le brindo un poco de chakra y administro una píldora del soldado estaría muerta.

-Tayuya: -abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirando a su alrededor-¿donde carajo estoy? ¿Que paso con los crios esos?… ah ya recuerdo maldita perra me las pagara la próxima que nos crucemos.

-Kabuto: tranquila Tayuya… estoy agradecido que les hayan ganado y no llevaran a Uchiha Sasuke ante Orochimaru

-Tayuya: de que demonios hablas… esa era la misión y la fallamos.

-Kabuto: lo se… pero no todo es lo que parece.

-Tayuya: si, lo se… pero debo agradecer a Orochimaru-sama que te envió a ver como estábamos… gracias por salvarnos

-Kabuto: kukuku… en verdad crees eso

-Tayuya: no entiendo… explícate la puta madre que te parió

-Kabuto: lo que quiero decir es que Orochimaru no me envió para que vea como estaban… el muy bastardo esta preocupado por su próximo y definitivo envase… Uchiha Sasuke.

-Tayuya: entonces porque estas aquí eh.

-Kabuto: te contare la verdad… yo soy un espía… mi misión es mantener informado a Sasori-sama de los movimientos de Orochimaru… pero para eso debo ser fiel a Orochimaru y para eso debo hacer lo que me diga… aunque no este de acuerdo.

En cuanto a ustedes los califico de incompetentes… nunca se preocupo de que ustedes llegaran vivos, solo le preocupaba su envase… pero eso es conveniente para ustedes y para mí

-Tayuya: -con una expresión insegura en su cara-¿a que te refieres? ¿Porque me cuentas esto?

-Kabuto: -con un semblante serio pero amigable-porque ustedes solo estaban con Orochimaru porque los saco de su miseria, de estar solos… pero los sacrificaría mil veces si eso le beneficia y deben saberlo.

-Tayuya: -enojada hasta la medula-ese maldito hijo de puta, le meteré a Manda por el culo.

-Kabuto: serena morena (-Gonza-kun: mucho los simpson xD) ahora tienen la posibilidad de tomarlo desprevenido… cree que están muertos… y si no es así yo lo confirmare.

-Tayuya: -interesada en su posible proposición-que pretendes

-Kabuto: -mostrando una sonrisa-que me ayuden

-Tayuya: y que debemos hacer.

-Kabuto: serán miembros de una organización a la que sirvo… ayudaran a Sasori-sama en todo y les prometo que tendrán su revancha… esperemos a que los bellos durmientes se despierten y estén bien para que yo informe a Sasori-sama y después ver donde esta Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la aldea de la hoja a pesar de ser una hora en la que la gente ocasiona una gran contaminación sonora producto de las incontables y diferentes conversaciones entre varios aldeanos y shinobis… y claro los diferentes tonalidades de voz para oírse mejor… todo era calma… el bullicio de siempre fue callado por un potente grito proveniente de la torre Hokage… todos se preguntaban que ocasionaría ese potente grito de la Godaime…

-Tsunade: No lo puedo creer… no solo aquí, también en Kumo… Suna y Amegakure… esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba… tres aldeas ninjas en las que se burlan de su vigilancia y se roban muestras de sangre de los mejores Kages de las aldeas correspondientes… no se para que quieran esas muestras de sangre… peso no es una buena noticia para todos nosotros SHIZUNE.-al instante aparece la pelinegra-

-Shizune: hai Tsunade-sama… que necesita.

-Tsunade: quiero que vallas a ver el estado de los que se encargan de la seguridad del banco de sangre… y luego llama a Inoichi Yamanaka, tengo que hablar con el… pero primero que todo llama a Jiraiya… esto es importante.

-Shizune: hai Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade: y Shizune…

-Shizune: si ¿Tsunade-sama?

-Tsunade: quería avisarte que desde mañana tú y yo comenzaremos con un entrenamiento riguroso…

-Shizune: pero Tsunade-sama usted sabe que soy una Jounin capaz y muy buena en ninjutsu medico y…

-Tsunade: tengo un mal presentimiento Shizune, por eso es mejor estar preparadas para lo peor… no te preocupes por tus obligaciones… ya tengo en mente a alguien que será capaz de hacer todo lo que haces

-Shizune: de acuerdo Tsunade-sama

La morena desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a una Tsunade inmersa en los significados posibles… en los muchos interrogantes que deja… son parte de Akatsuki… son espías de Orochimaru… son algún grupo rebelde… al ser demasiadas las preocupaciones y las dudas sin respuestas… pues la Godaime decide matar varios pájaros de un tiro tomando una botella de sake del cajón de su escritorio para olvidar no solo la posible amenaza que nace… sino la amenaza latente de la organización mas grande conocida con fines que aun se desconocen… pero al ser sus integrantes criminales muy peligrosos nada bueno vendría de allí… y estaba el hecho mas importante y que de algún modo deseaba olvidar… la muerte de su hijo Naruto… que a la vez no lo quería olvidar… sino recordar como vivió para que viva siempre en su memoria

-Tsunade: tsk, si no hubieras muerto… tal vez yo te hubiera adoptado… habrías vivido mejor… cumplirías tu sueño… sabrías lo que es tener una madre… una familia… serias amado… pero eso ya no importa… verdad-mira por el ventanal hacia la aldea como los aldeanos despreocupado van de aquí para allá, sin sospechar que su aldea estaba en crisis… que nada es lo que parece… y que esta paz que están viviendo ahora esconde un gran peligro detrás-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A estas alturas Kyo, Naruto y Kenshin habían llegado a su destino… una inmensa mansión que haría que los Hyuugas se sientan unos simples aldeanos comparando ambas mansiones… la entrada a la mansión Kusanagi presenta un imponente portón de mas de tres metros de alto… y rodea a la mansión una muralla de la misma altura. Ya dentro se ven incontables casas, un parque llenos de flores a ambos costados y en medio del complejo una fuente… unos metros mas adelante… la humilde casa de Kyo (-Gonza-kun: léase tremenda/inmensa/gigantesca mansión). Ante tal panorama Naruto quedo impactado, sabía que Kyo era importante y fuerte pero jamás pensó que tendría semejante mansión.

-Kyo: bien… pasemos a mi casa, debemos coger unos pergaminos… unas velas para hacer el ritual de extracción… adelante.

Kenshin y Naruto asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron al anfitrión por detrás en silencio… Naruto ve maravillado los alrededores… la gente que los ve los saluda animadamente y con respeto. Finalmente entran a la casa de Kyo… son recibidos por una mujer de aproximados diecisiete años, larga cabellera dorada… y de ella se aprecia, a pesar de su elegante y holgado kimono, una figura digna de envida de varias mujeres…

-¿?: -saluda atentamente a los recién ingresados haciendo una reverencia-buenas tardes Kyo-sama, Kenshin-san… sean bienvenidos.

-Kyo: gracias… esta todo listo para nuestro invitado y lo que te pedí que hagas

-¿?: Así es Kyo-sama… la habitación esta como usted lo ordeno y en cuanto al lugar donde realizar el ritual esta acondicionado… también están las personas que dijo que deberían estar listas para el ritual.

-Kyo: bien hecho Rei… puedes retirarte…-la joven hace una reverencia y comienza a irse pero es detenida por unas palabras de su superior- por cierto… el joven rubio es nuestro invitado su nombre es Naruto.

-Rei: sea bienvenido Naruto-sama.

-Naruto: gracias señorita Rei… pero no me gusta que me traten así… somos iguales –dice sonriendo ampliamente- solo dime Naruto.

-Rei: de acuerdo Naruto-kun.

-Kyo: bien Naruto… ahora iremos a realizar el ritual… espero que tu y Kenshin estén listos.

Sin mas ambos siguieron a Kyo por su mansión hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento… el lugar es amplio, a sus alrededores lleno de árboles y flores… y en el sector mas alejado de la entrada hay dos troncos de árbol.

-Kyo: bien… hemos llegado… que les parece si empezamos con esto.

-Kenshin: -serio-de acuerdo.

-Naruto: vamos a hacerlo.

-Kyo:-saca unos pergaminos- bien Kenshin… échale nuevamente un vistazo al dibujo que hay en el pergamino… necesitamos que no haya error alguno.-se lo lanza a Kenshin-

-Kenshin:-cogiendo el pergamino- ya me lo se de memoria… pero si insistes –abre el pergamino e inspecciona toda la inscripción en el-

-Naruto: que tanto esta haciendo… ¿para que mira un dibujo?

-Kyo: -muy serio-ya lo veras pequeño… tu estate atento al cien por ciento y por amor de Dios… se educado… porque si no lo eres puedes morir.

-Naruto: -tragando saliva- como digas Kyo-sensei.

-Kenshin:-cerrando el pergamino- estoy listo… cuando digas Kyo.

-Kyo: perfecto… Naruto.

-Naruto: si, Kyo-sensei.

-Kyo: siéntate allí-señalando el medio del campo de entrenamiento- y pase lo que pase no te salgas de allí, tampoco hables estupideces… entendiste enano

-Naruto: bien, Kyo-sensei.

Naruto se sienta donde Kyo le indica… ve que Kenshin y Kyo murmuran algo… cuando estaba por preguntar que estaban hablando… Kenshin rápidamente desaparece de la vista del rubio, que mira en toda dirección pero… no lo ve, solo ve que la tierra a su alrededor iba siendo golpeada por una corriente de aire… o eso pensaba, al no ver que lo hacia. En momento a otro todo quedo en calma… revelando a Kenshin parado a las espaldas de Kyo con su katana desenfundada en mano… Kyo hace una serie de sellos y lanza una técnica de Katon, que no impacta en Naruto, sino que llena la tierra que ha sido cortada por Kenshin… al termino de este hecho se ve a Naruto en medio de un dibujo similar al sello que tiene en su estomago, pero envuelto en llamas… Naruto se sorprende pero no se mueve recordando las directivas de uno de sus sensei.

-Kyo: PASO UNO AHORA!!

De la nada aparecen cuatro personas que se posicionan en cada esquina del símbolo de fuego. Cada uno de ellos realiza una serie de sellos diferentes entre ellos… para luego lanzar una técnica elemental diferente… así las cinco técnicas (las cuatro que lanzan estas personas mas la de Katon de Kyo) se mezclan formando una luz blanca.

-Kyo: PASO DOS AHORA!!

Ahora se alejan unos pasos y todos hacen la misma secuencia se sellos… al terminar hacen la misma pose y se sientan. De ellos sale una luz púrpura creando un cubo perfecto… conteniendo a Naruto (-Gonza-kun: imaginen que es una especie de barrera como la que utilizaron los cuatro del sonido cuando Orochimaru peleo con Sandaime)

-Kyo: -sonriendo y murmurando-perfecto… ahora es mi turno –se muerde el pulgar y hace una extensa serie de sellos y al termino pronuncia- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Cuando se termina un humo de color rojo aparece en escena… y poco a poco va cambiando su tonalidad pasando por varios colores llegando así al negro… el humo sigue presente pero se puede apreciar que algo fue invocado… aun no se ve que pero es del tamaño de un humano o tal vez un poco mas.

Kyo cae al piso cansado por el exceso de chakra que utilizo para esta técnica… se arrodilla como puede y espera que la invocación le hable.

Por otro lado Kenshin se arrodilla al recordar las palabras que mantuvo con Kyo… y agacha su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Naruto permanecía inmóvil… tenia expectativa por lo que sucedería… se estaba jugando la vida y debía hacer las cosas bien o no solo moriría el sino también Kumiko.

-¿?: quien osa a utilizar la técnica prohibida para interrumpir mis asuntos.

-Kyo: he sido yo Shinigami-sama –respirando muy pesadamente- aquí entre los presentes hay alguien que es digno de poder hablar con usted… y esta allí encerrado en la barrera.(-Gonza-kun: imaginen a Shinigami como el que uso Sandaime para "sacarle" los brazos a Orochimaru)

El humo se dispersa por efecto de una fuerte ráfaga de aire, revelando al imponente dios de la muerte… el mismísimo Shinigami en persona.

-Shinigami: espero que estén preparados… nadie despoja de su hogar a un Kami por nada importante… y espero que este asunto sea de suma importancia o ustedes lo lamentaran eternamente.

-Kyo: le pido que hable aunque sea con el pequeño aunque sea unos instantes… este asunto es de vital importancia para el –cae inconciente-

Shinigami se acerca a Naruto, que esta expectante a lo que pueda hacer el temible Kami de la muerte… su presencia inspira respeto y miedo… pero no podía retroceder… si lo hacia moriría tanto el como Kumiko y no permitiría eso.

-Shinigami: así que eres tu el mortal que tiene problemas…

-Naruto: así es Shinigami-sama… Kumiko-chan ha sido encerrada dentro de mi con un sello que el Yondaime Hokage utilizo.

-Shinigami: si, lo recuerdo… el utilizo mi poder para proteger a su aldea a costa de su vida… de un demonio que causaba desastre por todos lados… que por cierto obtuvo los poderes del mismísimo diablo.

-Naruto: disculpe mi intromisión Shinigami-sama, pero Kumiko-chan no es un demonio, ya despertó de ese transe en el que estaba… pero mantiene los poderes que se le han entregado.

-Shinigami: interesante, a decir verdad ya se la historia, tu la quieres sacar de tus adentros para que cumpla su sueño y bla bla bla… pero déjame decirte algo… para eso tu sufrirás… y en el proceso puedes morir… estas de acuerdo con esto

-Naruto: por supuesto… yo haría cualquier cosa por las personas que quiero.

-Shinigami: -una sonrisa siniestra – interesante de acuerdo pero no digas que no te lo advertí, kukuku…

Shinigami levanta uno de sus dedos y dentro de la barrera un fuego azul se hace presente, que avanza y comienza a quemar al rubio… que solo grita por el dolor que le causa… el dios de la muerte sonríe y levanta otro dedo… y da tierra que le rodea se vuelve lodo envolviendo al joven… que al contacto con el fuego hace una reacción y produce una gran explosión, dejando al receptor de las técnicas con el torso desnudo y heridas en todo su cuerpo pero no grita por clemencia… ante este gesto shinigami levanta el tercer dedo de su mano derecha y de las profundidades de la tierra sale agua extremadamente fría a mucha presión golpeando fuertemente al pelirrubio que comienza a tiritar por el frió que siente… sus labios se tiñen entre morado y rojo y su cuerpo expulsa mas sangre, el atacante no da respiro y levanta el anteúltimo dedo de su mano… que produce que una nube negra se haga presente dentro de la barrera… lanzando hacia el contenedor de Kumiko un sin fin de rayos impactando en el dejándolo muy malherido.

-Shinigami: eres resistente y honrado pequeño-viendo al rubio dentro de la barrera bañado en sangre- kukuku… falta el ultimo… estas seguro que no te importa de ti lo que pase mientras salga Kumiko de tus adentros.

-Naruto: por supuesto… deseo su bien y haré lo que pueda para ello.

-Shinigami: puedes vivir y hacer que salga de tus adentros… solo debes decirme que mate a los presentes aquí –mirando hacia los que están presentes en el campo- kukuku, ¿que decides?

-Naruto: prefiero sobrevivir o morir… pero no condenare a nadie a muerte… ninguno de ellos lo merece

-Shinigami: tienes mucha honracomo quieras.-levanta el ultimo dedo-

Un huracán se forma dentro de la barrera… arrastrando al joven al centro del huracán y con cada giro que da su cuerpo recibe cientos de cortes, la barrera formada no aguanta mas y se rompe, dejando a los ejecutantes inconscientes… por ultimo Shinigami mira hacia arriba y el cuerpo de Naruto vuela hacia arriba… y por efecto de la gravedad su cuerpo cae al suelo impactando fuertemente y dejando al rubio totalmente bañado en sangre e inconciente por el tremendo golpe y la perdida de sangre.

-Shinigami: -sonriendo- veo que eres demasiado bueno… y estúpido. –trona sus dedos y Kumiko aparece frente a el, mientras que el sello se hace presente en el cuerpo de Naruto… sale de el y desaparece en el aire- debes valer mucho para este mortal… yo que tu lo llevo a un hospital o morirá…-Kumiko coge el cuerpo "destrozado" de Naruto- toma –el dios de la muerte le da un pergamino a Kumiko- dile que hay técnicas que le serán de utilidad… se lo merece –con esto Shinigami desaparece-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasori:que demonios, este es un mensaje de Kabuto… espero que no sean malas nuevas… maldita serpiente -abre el pergamino y lo lee rápidamente- perfecto al fin nos toca algo bueno en toda esta mierda –saca un pergamino en blanco y escribe la respuesta al mensaje- Kuchiyose no Jutsu –aparece un ave/marioneta (-Gonza-kun: como la que utilizo la vieja Chio para enviar un mensaje.) y pone el mensaje en su pico- ve donde Kabuto.

-Deidara: ¿a quien envías ese mensaje? Hum. (-Gonza-kun: en mi fic Deidara es mujer y Sasori no es marioneta y creció… pero más o menos tiene la misma apariencia)

-Sasori: a Kabuto… son buenas noticias para nosotros y hay que aprovecharlas.

El pájaro comienza su vuelo con rumbo a las cercanías de Konoha dejando a los dos Akatsuki hablando.

-Deidara: le dirás a Pain-sama.-abrazando por detrás al ex ninja de suna-

-Sasori: -sonriendo-por su puesto… ahora tendremos nuevos espías… e informantes de cómo actúa y cuales son sus técnicas –se da vuelta y queda frente a la pelirrubia- tu quieres algo aquí… linda. –Deidara lo besa sin cruzar mas palabras- ya veo a lo que viniste… kukuku, vamos a divertirnos. (-Gonza-kun: no se preocupen pronto habrá lemon, pero este no aparecerá… al menos por ahora no kukuku.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encuentra durmiendo en una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital tras caer desmayado por el terrible esfuerzo de su entrenamiento con Kyo, Kenshin y Kumiko. El rubio tendido sobre la cama está cubierto de algunas vendas, debido a las quemaduras sufridas por las técnicas Katon de la pelirroja en parte de su torso. A su lado se encuentra la pelirroja Kumiko sentada en una silla con la mano del rubio entre las suyas, acariciando la mano del joven que se ganó su respeto, admiración y que de a poco se está ganando su corazón. La joven mira con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un leve sonrojo como, tranquilamente, duerme el joven rubio, ve su sereno rostro con esas tres marcas como bigotes en ambas mejillas, se fija en sus cerrados ojos y anhela con ansias que los abra para poder contemplar esos azulados orbes llenos de brillo y esperanza. La joven se pregunta como una persona puede ser tan buena y no dejarse llevar por el odio tras sufrir tanto en su corta vida, lo único que ha conocido el joven rubio es sufrimiento, sufrimiento ocasionado por su culpa, porque le tocó ser su carcelero, de repente unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse de sus ojos al recordar los maltratos que sufrió el rubio por la gente llena de odio y venganza de esa indigna aldea shinobi llamada Konoha.

**-lo siento Naruto, todo es mi culpa.-**pensó la joven mientras las lágrimas caen en la mano del rubio y las suyas

La joven sigue recordando la infancia del rubio y llora aún más, suelta la mano del joven y deja las suyas sobre sus piernas con los apretando los puños por la repentina rabia sentida hacia los traidores aldeanos y shinobis de Konoha, siente impotencia ya que lo único que pudo hacer por el rubio fue curarlo de las heridas, no porque quería hacerlo, sino porque si el joven hubiera muerto, ella sufriría el mismo destino y lo acompañaría a la otra vida, no le quedaba otra, o lo salvaba o moría junto con él. Ahora siente rabia hacia si misma, porque la ayuda hacia el joven fue una ayuda egoísta, en cambio él se ofreció gustoso a dar su vida por ella cuando supo su historia, se ofreció su cuerpo para que terminara con toda la maldad del mundo, sin importarle su propio futuro, ella se negó a que él se sacrificara, que muriera para que ella fuera liberada de su prisión de hace trece años, pero el no se quedó de brazos cruzados, prometió ayudarla y lo hizo aunque sufrió como nunca para poder liberarla de su prisión sin que él perdiera la vida, ahora ella es libre y tiene una nueva oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas de una vez por todas. Kumiko levanta su rostro y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ve al joven durmiendo sobre la cama, tan tranquilo, tan apacible, los pocos rayos de sol que entran a la habitación entre las cortinas de la ventana iluminan el rostro del joven dándole un toque angelical y una tonalidad dorada a sus rubios cabellos, la pelirroja se sonroja nuevamente al verlo en ese estado, instintivamente, sin pensar, se levanta y se coloca al lado del durmiente joven, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del joven y siente los armónicos latidos de su corazón. Se quedó así por varios minutos, escuchando los latidos del corazón del rubio y acariciando las partes descubiertas de vendas del torso del joven con las yemas de sus dedos. Se sentía en una paz que nunca ha experimentado, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía protegida al estar sobre el joven rubio, miró su sereno rostro y se fijó en sus labios, sintió unas ganas incontenibles de sentir esos labios con los suyos, así que no se contuvo, levantó su rostro y se acercó al de él, acarició los labios y la mejilla del rubio con sus dedos, comenzó a acercar sus carnosos labios a los del joven y se sumergió en un tierno beso con el rubio, siguió con sus labios sobre los de él por unos segundos y luego se separó, lamentándose porque tuvo que robarle un beso al joven mientras dormía y que posiblemente nunca pueda hacerlo mientras él esté consciente, dio un suspiro y esbozó unas palabras

**-Te amo Naruto.-**

Se sintió tan aliviada al decirlo que suplicaba que el rubio la hubiera escuchado, se imaginó que el joven se despertaba, le decía lo mismo y la besaba con ternura, siguió con su pequeña fantasía hasta que escuchó algo que la sacó de ella

-Yo también Kumiko-chan.-

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y miró al joven, vio los azulados orbes del rubio mirándola fijamente, se sintió embriagada al verlos, atraída por ese brillo único de los azules ojos del rubio, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y antes de decir algo sus labios fueron aprisionados por los del joven rubio, en un principio se asombró del repentino beso que le estaba dando el rubio, pero luego se dejó llevar por la situación, sintió la lengua del rubio tocando sus labios, pidiendo autorización para entrar en su boca y se la concedió, el pequeño beso se transformó en uno un poco más fogoso donde las lenguas de los jóvenes luchaban por la supremacía, un beso que demostraba el más profundo amor entre ellos. Comenzaron a separarse, un pequeño hilo de saliva quedó como conexión entre sus bocas, la joven sonrojada miró al rubio y volvió a besarlo, de una forma más pasional que la anterior, revolviendo un poco los cabellos rubios del joven, que la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con una mano y muslos con la otra. La pelirroja se separó de los labios del rubio y comenzó a besar su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco hasta los pectorales del joven, decidió que los vendajes se interponían en su labor y se los arrancó de un solo tirón, sin preocuparse de las heridas ya que sabía que el rubio ya se había recuperado de las laves quemaduras, siguió con su labor de besar el torso del rubio, centrándose en sus pectorales, lo cual produce un leve gemido de placer por parte del excitado rubio, la joven pelirroja sigue descendiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rubio cubierta sólo por la ropa interior, levanta su vista para mirar al excitado joven que está un poco nervioso por tener su primera relación sexual, la pelirroja sonríe en forma sensual y se saborea los labios con su lengua, el rubio al ver este gesto se excita aún más y su erección se hace más notoria, la pelirroja quita lentamente la ropa interior del joven dejándolo completamente desnudo, se acerca al erecto pene del rubio y lo agarra con ambas manos para comenzar a lamerlo con la punta de su lengua, el rubio sin poder aguantar aquel placer eyacula sobre el rostro de la pelirroja apenas sintió el contacto de la lengua sobre su pene.

-lo siento Kumiko-chan.-dijo el rubio avergonzado del patético acontecimiento – yo…yo…no que…

**-no te preocupes Naru-kun.-**dijo la pelirroja saboreando el semen que cayo en su rostro

-es que…yo.-dijo Naruto aún avergonzado observando como la pelirroja sigue saboreando de su semen – mierda, cómo pude acabar tan pronto??, soy patético

**-dije que no te preocuparas, si aún la tienes erecta.-**dijo Kumiko agarrando el aún erecto pene del rubio con su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo

La pelirroja comienza con su labor de masturbar y lamer el pene de Naruto que se lleva la almohada a la boca para ahogar un ronco gemido de placer, ya que al estar en un hospital cualquier persona puede entrar a su habitación, entre ellas la enferma Megumi que visita al rubio bastante seguido para chequear su estado. Kumiko sigue dándole sexo oral al rubio por varios minutos, pero Naruto siente como está por acabar nuevamente, así que decide cambiar de roles para no defraudar a su compañera, la quita con delicadeza de su miembro y en un ágil movimiento cambia de posición dejándola a ella ahora tendida sobre la cama mirando el techo, los jóvenes se besan fogosamente hasta que el rubio comienza a lamer el cuello de la pelirroja, alternando de vez en cuando con suaves mordiscos y lamidas en el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven, que siente un gran éxtasis y nota como escurre un líquido por su entrepierna debido a esa excitación, Naruto sigue besando y lamiendo el cuello de la joven mientras masajea uno de sus pechos con su mano. Ya harto de la molesta vestimenta de la joven Kumiko, comienza a desabotonar la blusa color rojo que lleva puesta la joven, al desabotonarla por completo ve los prominentes pechos de la joven que no lleva sujetador, mira fascinado los rosados pezones de la pelirroja y le vienen unos deseos incontenibles de saborearlos, acerca su boca a uno de los pezones y le da una suave pasada con su lengua, la pelirroja arquea la espalda al sentir el contacto de la lengua del rubio con el pezón de uno de sus pechos, el rubio comprende que eso le agrada a su compañera y le da placer, asé que decide seguir lamiendo, como desesperado se lleva el pezón completamente a su boca para succionarlo y acariciarlo con su lengua, mientras con su mano libre masajea el otro pecho de la pelirroja y da ligeros apretones en el pezón con sus dedos índice y corazón. Kumiko comienza a gemir levemente por sentir como el rubio le lame y aprieta ligeramente sus pezones con maestría, otorgándole un placer que jamás ha experimentado, se muerde el labio para evitar dar un fuerte grito cuando el rubio aprieta su pezón derecho con sus dientes. Naruto al ver el grado de excitación de Kumiko se pregunta como se pondrá la pelirroja cuando llegue a su zona más intima, aún con la determinación de devolverle el favor y darle un placer similar al que ella le dio, comienza a bajar hasta la entrepierna de la joven besando todo el abdomen de la pelirroja, al llegar a su entrepierna le desabrocha el pantalón a la joven y comienza a retirárselo, al sacar el pantalón recorre con sus manos los muslos de la pelirroja, casi al llegar a la entrepierna de la joven siente como sus dedos se humedecen, sin comprender mucho ve que ese líquido proviene de la vagina de su amante, nota la ropa interior de Kumiko completamente empapada de ese líquido, acaricia la vagina de la joven por sobre la ropa interior, Kumiko, al sentir los dedos de Naruto sobre su zona genital, se estremece con el contacto tan placentero y tiene que llevarse la almohada a la boca para que su gemido no se escuche por todo el pasillo de esa área del hospital. Naruto esboza una sonrisa al ver que su caricia le gustó a su compañera y sigue con esa acción, pasa sus dedos por sobre la ropa interior de la joven que arquea la espalda al sentir cuando las yemas de los dedos del rubio acarician su clítoris, el rubio acerca su boca y ahora en vez de sus dedos, es su lengua la que entra en contacto con la humedecida prenda íntima, degusta el sabor del líquido y comienza a pasar su lengua con mayor rapidez sobre la prenda, Kumiko respirando agitadamente se levanta un poco para hablarle a su joven amante.

-Naru...por favor...saca ya...la prenda...AHHHH!!...me voy...a...volver...loca...AAAHHHHHH!!.-dijo entre gemidos la muy excitada pelirroja para luego taparse con la almohada y así ahogar los gritos de placer

-como ordene.-respondió el rubio sonriendo

Naruto quita la mojada ropa interior de Kumiko y se acerca a su vagina para lamerla, con sus dedos abre un poco e introduce la punta de lengua y comienza a moverla de un lado a otro provocando que la pelirroja llegue al orgasmo expulsando una cantidad de liquido que da de lleno en la boca del rubio que saborea la mayor cantidad posible. La pelirroja respirando aún más agitadamente se vuelve a reincorporar para hablarle al rubio.

**-Naru…onegai.-**dijo Kumiko

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al entender la petición de la pelirroja, acercó su miembro a la vagina de la joven y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, por lo que no notó el dolor que le producía a su pareja hasta que escuchó el grito de dolor que emitió justo en el momento en que él había traspasado la barrera de la virginidad al romper el himen. En ese momento Naruto se preocupó al ver el gesto de dolor de Kumiko y luego al ver como la sangre escurría desde el interior de la vagina de la pelirroja, sin entender mucho lo que ocurría retiró su pene pero las palabras de Kumiko lo tranquilizaron.

**-no te preocupes Naru…es que era virgen…y por eso me dolió un poco…pero ahora…ahora está bien.-**dijo la pelirroja entre jadeos **– no…te preocupes**

-estás segura de eso?? Kumiko-chan.-preguntó el rubio – es que estás sangrando

**-es normal…sigue…onegai**.-respondió Kumiko

Naruto no muy confiado comenzó a penetrar nuevamente a Kumiko, que hacía esfuerzos enormes para no mostrar signo de dolor, al ver los gestos de la joven Naruto se acercó para besarla y así calmarla un poco, comenzó a embestir pero aún preocupado por la joven, apretó uno de los pezones con sus dedos, sabía que eso la excitaba y al hacerlo podría relajarla un poco más, poco a poco los signos de dolor del rostro de Kumiko fueron desapareciendo, los besos del rubio y las caricias que éste le daba en sus pechos fueron suficientes para aguantar el dolor que sintió en un principio, ahora sólo sentía placer al sentir el miembro del rubio dentro de ella. Naruto viendo que la joven comenzaba a disfrutar nuevamente aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, aumentando el nivel de excitación en ambos. Los dos comenzaron a gemir cada vez más, el rubio besaba el cuello de la joven y ella atraía con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio hacia el suyo, llegando a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del rubio. Nuevamente Naruto aumentó el ritmo, al extremo que la cama se movía tanto que el respaldo golpeaba en la pared de la habitación, Kumiko notó eso y recordó que estaban en el hospital, se giró quedando ahora sobre el rubio mientras él quedaba de espaldas a la cama. Kumiko comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo acompañado de un movimiento de caderas de adelante hacia atrás o de izquierda a derecha, lo cual, otorga gran placer en ella y su amado compañero, Naruto con sus manos masajea ambos pechos de la joven mientras ella sigue subiendo y bajando. Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que Naruto se incorpora para lamer los pechos de Kumiko, ambos están en un grado de excitación tan elevado que en instantes llegan al clímax y ambos tienen un gran orgasmo. Naruto se tiende sobre la cama y Kumiko queda recostada sobre su pecho, ambos respirando agitadamente para recuperarse del cansancio del acto realizado, el rubio toma delicadamente a la pelirroja del mentón y le da un apasionado beso, como símbolo de haber demostrado mutuamente el amor por el otro al unir sus cuerpos. Luego de un descanso de unos cinco minutos, en donde Kumiko seguía con el miembro del rubio en su interior, recuperaron sus energías y siguieron demostrándose su afecto. Naruto la quita de encima de él y la coloca apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, se pone detrás de ella, coloca sus manos en las caderas de la joven y comienza a penetrarla nuevamente, pero ahora de forma un poco más salvaje, produciendo que unos solo unos minutos ambos lleguen a un nuevo orgasmo, el tercer orgasmo de la jornada. Tras culminar nuevamente, Kumiko se tiene boca abajo sobre la cama y Naruto se echa encima de ella para descansar, se quedan así hasta que el rubio nota que su amante cayó profundamente dormida, la nueve con sutileza para no despertarla, la coloca de lado y la tapa con la sábana, luego el se mete a la cama y se coloca detrás de ella pasando su brazo izquierdo por sobre el abdomen de la joven, dándole un abrazo sobre protector, en instantes también cae en un profundo sueño debido al extremo cansancio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en Konoha… dentro de la torre Hokage… mas precisamente en la oficina de Tsunade, la Hokage y el todavía miembro del consejo de la hoja mantienen una charla.

-Tsunade: por eso es importante que tú veas en las memorias de los encargados

-Inoichi: pero Tsunade-sama, este es un tema que deberíamos debatir con los demás miembros del consejo y ver que haremos.

-Tsunade: mira Inoichi –mostrando un papel con varias firmas- ¿sabes lo que es esto?

-Inoichi: lo ignoro, Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade: son las firmas de todos los aldeanos que exigen la destitución del actual consejo y que asuman otros miembros… así que oficialmente no eres miembro del consejo y ese consejo no posee ya el poder… si haces lo que te digo tu castigo será menor… si te opones y te niegas tu castigo será igual al de esas sabandijas.

-Inoichi: ¿me esta chantagenado?

-Tsunade: yo lo llamaría… incentivo para el trabajo-sonriendo-

Inoichi solo baja la cabeza y asiente en forma afirmativa.

-Inoichi: de acuerdo vamos a ver de que se trata.

-Tsunade: me parece que has hecho lo correcto, vamos mierda, a que se referiría Jiraiya

Flash Back

En su oficina Tsunade y Jiraiya están hablando seriamente

-Tsunade: tu crees que sea peligroso… digamos que analicen y que descubran de cómo pasar esas habilidades a futuro… pero les llevaría años no lo crees.

-Jiraiya: es posible que le lleve años… pero no hay que confiarse… no todo es lo que parece y Orochimaru aparecerá pronto… además no solo es esa serpiente la que va a causar daño.

-Tsunade: lo se, también están los de Akatsuki, ellos serán un gran obstáculo en la paz.

-Jiraiya: no lo creo.

-Tsunade: ¿a que te refieres?

-Jiraiya: a nada… debo irme, investiga quien llevo esas muestras de sangre… adiós –desaparece en una nube de humo-

Fin Flash Back

Inoichi y Tsunade salen de la oficina de la Hokage para ver que encontrarían en las mentes de los guardias de esa zona del hospital… debían haber visto algo… así sabrían contra quien se enfrentaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin Capitulo 3


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Tsunade junto con Inoichi llegan rápidamente al hospital, pasando por la mesa donde se registra la entrada y salida de cada persona de la aldea al hospital, su estado y el porque ingreso… ya frente al escritorio de la encargada del hospital, Tsunade pide el libro donde se registra la hora de entrada y salida de cada enfermera y empleado que trabaja allí. Toma el libro y examina la hora a la que, según Shizune, habían robado las muestras de sangre… ve el nombre de la encargada de la mesa de entrada y los encargados de estar vigilando el banco de sangre de Konoha. Inmediatamente pregunta a la encargada del hospital sobre el domicilio de estas personas, que al instante responde con exactitud, describiendo también el aspecto físico de los involucrados.

-rápido Inoichi… debemos saber que paso aquí… -las palabras de Godaime despabilan a un pensativo Yamanaka-pero no dirás ni una palabra a los otros del consejo… o te juro por lo que mas quieras que vivirás para ver a tus seres queridos en una celda junto a ti por desobedecer la orden directa de tu líder… queda claro –las amenazas de Tsunade dejan bien claro que estaba atado de pies y manos… resignado asiente con la cabeza- bien, ahora tu ve por los encargados de la mesa de entrada, yo iré para buscar a los guardias del banco de sangre… nos encontraremos en mi oficina.

Los dos rubios salen del hospital y toman direcciones opuestas, Tsunade iba pensando que quizás… en muy poco tiempo tenga una batalla decisiva mientras que Inoichi pensaba en hacer todo lo que Godaime le ordene para asegurarse del futuro de su familia, ya que el consejo había perdido la credibilidad y seria destituido en poco tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Kenshin y un Kyo ya recuperado de la fatiga que le produjo el exceso de chakra que le tomo invocar a Shinigami, se dirigen a ver como se encuentra su rubio pupilo… avanzaron lentamente hacia la habitación, en la que ya "alojan" al torpe/suicida y loco dolor de cabeza con patas pelirrubio (-Gonza-kun: jejeje lo quieren demasiado)… Kyo gira lentamente la perilla y abre la puerta… al entrar tanto el como Kenshin quedan en shock, jamás… nunca en sus vidas se hubieran imaginado que encontrarían a Naruto en la cama del hospital muy a gusto abrazado con alguien… la pregunta era ¿con quien estaba?, por lo que deciden acercarse mas para no sacar conclusiones equivocas. Lentamente caminan hacia la cama con expectativa… y ven la hermosa cara de la deslumbrante Kumiko, que se encuentra abrazando al pelirrubio quizás solo se quedo dormida junto a Naruto por quedarse cuidándolo pero… esos pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver que Naruto gira arrastrando la sabana que los cubría… dejando a la vista el inigualable e increíble cuerpo desnudo de Kumiko… y al instante ambos cambiaron su expresión por una pervertida… y con un una carcajada pervertida ambos quedan inconcientes después de una gran hemorragia nasal.

Ante el ruido y la corriente de aire que siente acariciar su piel, Kumiko despierta, mira a un lado y ve a su rubio amante con un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa en sus labios… un rubor se hace presente en la pelirroja recordando lo que hizo hace no mucho tiempo… pero rápidamente recuerda haber escuchado un ruido y ve hacia todos lados, encontrándose con Keshin y Kyo tirados en el suelo con un sangrado nasal y una risa que desprecia… una risa pervertida, así que se levanta rápidamente y se viste… levanta a ambos con dos de sus colas formadas de chakra y los saca de la habitación con una patada en el culo (-Gonza-kun: siempre quise sacar a alguien así xD).

**-malditos pervertidos largo de aquí!!- **dice la pelirroja mientras el tono de su voz expresa su enorme enojo y su cara… solo digamos que seria de menor trauma encontrarse con Jack el destripador en un callejón de noche (-Inner Gonza-kun: es para tanto.– Gonza-kun: créeme, no quieres ni ver esa cara)-

Con tanto alboroto Naruto se despierta… lentamente abre los ojos mientras bosteza… luego se refriega los ojos con las manos, sin preocupación aparente se despereza y mira hacia el otro lado de la cama… y para su sorpresa Kumiko no se encontraba… rápidamente salto de la cama sin importarle estar desnudo y busco desesperadamente a su amante con la mirada… no pudo buscar mucho ya que ni bien salto y quedo en la mitad de la habitación exhibiendo "sus partes nobles", Kumiko con un ágil y veloz movimiento se posiciono frente a el y con su puño derecho golpeo con fuerza excesiva haciendo que el pobre Naruto, por efecto del golpe y la gravedad, cayera inevitablemente en el piso del hospital quedando con un gran chichón en la cabeza, producto del cariño de su amante.

**- y tú ponte algo encima quieres.-dice Kumiko señalándolo-**

Con tanto alboroto la atención de una de las enfermeras que pasaba en un corredor cerca de ahí es tomada, y decide ver que sucede para que haya tanto ruido en un lugar como es un hospital… camina hacia donde creía ella que estaba la fuente del problema y encuentra en la entrada a la habitación a dos hombres desmallados, con gotas de sangre en sus narices y una sonrisa pervertida… pero se da cuenta que los conoce, son Kyo y Kenshin… eso quiere decir que algo vieron en la habitación del joven Naruto. Hace a un lado a los pervertidos, no se molestaría en ayudarlos pues solo estaban desmallados, y lentamente gira la manija para abrir lentamente la puerta, lo que ve la deja totalmente fuera de si… ve a una Kumiko detrás de Naruto haciendo que este comience a vestirse, pero lo que mas le impacta es ver "el paquete" que lleva el pelirrubio. Kumiko se dio cuenta de que tenían una espectadora viendo a su querido Naruto y a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz (-Gonza-kun: un poco exagerada ¿no?, -Inner Gonza-kun: desesperada diría yo) tapo la parte importante del rubio con sus manos.

**-que haces aquí… vete así Naruto-kun puede cambiarse tranquilo** –dice enojada la pelirroja al ver que de la nariz de la intrusa comienza a salir sangre, Megumi reacciona rápido y se retira de la habitación con una expresión un tanto pervertida… pensando que si pasa otra noche en el hospital sin su amada quizás disfrute un buen momento.

Naruto solo ríe como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida, a lo que Kumiko le devuelve una mirada llena de odio haciendo callar al rubio.

**-De que te ríes… baka-** dice Kumiko con varias venas en la frente.

- de lo sobre protectora que eres… me gusta sabes- dice el pelirrubio mientras acaricia la mejilla de su amante.

**- basta de mimos baka –** dice ofendida la pelirroja apartando la mano de Naruto- ahora vístete que tenemos que hablar seriamente antes del entrenamiento que empezaremos.

- de que me quieres hablar Kumiko-chan –dice el rubio seriamente-

**- te contare mientras te vistes – dice** Kumiko seria- aunque no me importaría estar así un tiempo… pero si te ve esa arpía de nuevo, le daré su merecido… una noche contigo no la soportara kukuku

-de acuerdo –responde el rubio-

**- mientras tu estabas inconciente después de recibir la prueba impuesta por Shinigami-sama, el me dio un pergamino con técnicas especiales… me dijo que te seria útiles, yo asumo que no habrá muchas técnicas… a lo sumo una o dos, pero te serán extremadamente útiles tanto en batalla como fuera de ella.-** dice Kumiko mientras reflexiona de lo que podría haber dentro del pergamino.

-entonces estas técnicas serán muy poderosas, para que un Kami como Shinigami-sama las entregue.-un ya cambiado rubio salta de felicidad al enterarse de la noticia-

**- Si, puede que sean poderosas… pero lo que me preocupa es porque te las dio… será por tu buen corazón o porque sabe que algo malo va a suceder y quiere que estés preparado** – Kumiko seriamente se refiere a la situación de Akatsuki.

- viéndolo de ese punto de vista haces que me preocupe – dice el rubio seriamente.

**- veo que ya te has vestido, ahora iremos por ese par de pervertidos y luego a entrenar… lo mejor será que te entrenemos por un tiempo y luego cuando estés mas capacitado te dediques a entrenar en las técnicas que te dejo como regalo Shinigami-sama.-** son las palabras de la pelirroja mientras camina a paso lento a la salida de la habitación.

Naruto siguió a Kumiko que salio de la habitación y encontró recostados sobre la pared a los "pervertidos"… sonrió malévolamente y utilizo una técnica de Suiton para despertarlos del mundo de ensueño en el que estaban, estos al despertar vieron la cara de Kumiko y decidieron no hablar. La pelirroja les ordeno a los tres hombre que la siguieran para poder entrenar, sin reproche alguno salieron del hospital con rumbo a la mansión de Kyo, allí deberían entrenar arduamente para que el nivel de Naruto aumente considerablemente y sea capaz de sobrepasar a sus enemigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Pain se encuentra en el país donde se dice que siempre llueve… pero el sabe perfectamente que esa lluvia es provocada por el para saber tener mejor control de quien entra y sale de la aldea… que nivel de chakra posee y así poder saber cuando debe entrar en acción y estar alerta. Su preocupación es extrema… las noticias de que Orochimaru no necesita cambiar mas constantemente de cuerpo es algo que no puede dejar de pensar, pero no solo eso… Naruto había desaparecido y también llego a él informes de espías que tiene en Konoha y varias aldeas ninjas de lo que ocurrió en el hospital de dichas aldeas, mas precisamente en el banco de sangre… la sangre de los anteriores Kages… era algo que le atormentaba el no saber que tramaban sus enemigos con la sangre de los Kages, no solo de Konoha, sino de varias aldeas… algo era seguro, no era bueno para ellos.

Los pensamientos de Pain se ven interrumpidos por unos delicados brazos que lo rodean por detrás y la dulce voz de la mujer, que susurra unas palabras en su oído, lo sacan totalmente del transe

- ¿que te preocupa tanto Pain?… ¿es que Orochimaru pueda tomar un cuerpo definitivamente?- las palabras de la mujer vuelven a hacer que el Pelinaranja sienta impotente al no poder hacer mucho sobre la situación en la que esta, pero decide contarle a su compañera lo que le atormenta. Lentamente se gira para quedar cara a cara.

-no es eso solamente Konan… también esta el hecho de que han robado del banco de las grandes aldeas ninjas la sangre de varios Kages poderosos y que tenían una cualidad diferente… no se para que eso es lo que me tiene preocupado… pero también –semblante triste de Pain- Naruto ha desaparecido y Zetsu no ha encontrado nada todavía.

- tranquilo… ya veras como todo se soluciona –toma la cara de su amado con ambas manos, dulcemente lo acaricia y se acerca lentamente a sus labios carnosos… y los besa tiernamente- llego un mensaje de Sasori –saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino y se lo entrega a Pain - vamos lee… quizás sean buenas noticias –con una sonrisa-

-Pain se aleja un poco de Konan, toma el pergamino, cuidadosamente lo abre y lo lee. Al terminar de leerlo esboza una sonrisa y ve a su amada- son buenas noticias… tenemos cuatro personas que nos ayudaran a destruir a la serpiente esa y a encontrar a los otros Jinchurikis-

-te dije que podían ser buenas noticias… ves como todo va solucionándose de a poco-la peliazul dice con animo-

-Konan dime como van avanzando los pequeños con su entrenamiento – las palabras del Akatsuki hacen que la peliazul sonría-

- La verdad es que me dejan sorprendida… cada día mejoran mas, pero lo malo es que al tener tato chakra deben trabajar muy duro en su control –hace una leve pausa y sonríe malévolamente- esos cabezas de chorlito son muy vagos y no les gusta el control de chakra… por eso decidí utilizar métodos que los haga reaccionar kukuku.- la peliazul ríe recordando las caras de terror de los alumnos.

- Konan… ya hablamos de eso, son solo unos niños, no puedes excederte en el entrenamiento… ni tampoco hacer de las tuyas –dice Pain con una gota de sudor en su nuca-

-Lo se… pero seguro que después de lo que pasaron no harán mas berrinches por practicar el control de chakra.- dice divertida Konan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado Kabuto esta con los ex – ninjas del sonido hablando de lo que harían y a quien deberían rendir cuenta… todos estaban molestos con la jodida serpiente que les abandono por un mocoso para que sea su lame botas y próximo cuerpo, su cuerpo definitivo. El peligris les cuenta todo lo que deberán hacer pues Sasori-sama le envió un mensaje diciendo que los toma en cuenta para ser sus espías.

- así pues trabajaran en equipos de a dos para poder espiar mejor y tener cobertura… si fueran los cuatro seria muy llamativo, el trabajo de un espía debe ser realizado de a uno o máximo dos para no levantar sospecha.

- de acuerdo pero nosotros elegiremos los equipos… no quiero ir con ese gordo, me irrita, además es muy sensible –dice la integrante femenina del ex – cuarteto del sonido-

- no seas así conmigo sabes que me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo… por eso no me gusta matar a cualquiera para levantar sospechas- dice Jirobo con un semblante serio en su cara.

-como sea… ahora que lo recuerdo no solo estuve trabajando en como Orochimaru podría ser destruido con alguna droga… sino también he investigado y puedo hacer que ustedes dos – dice el cuatro ojos señalando a Sakon y Ukon- puedan conservar su habilidad mientras poseen un cuerpo cada uno.

-es eso verdad… no tendremos que compartir mas este cuerpo… no estaremos mas malditos –rápidamente surge el cuestionario de los hermanos Sakon y Ukon al espía Akatsuki-

-Ciertamente… siempre tuve la sospecha que Orochimaru los traicionaría y los utilizaría como un medio para alcanzar su objetivo, sin importarle desecharlos en el proceso –dice Kabuto acomodándose las gafas- por eso no creo que se nieguen a dar toda la información posible, como sabrán Orochimaru es muy cuidadoso y no me cuenta todo a pesar de ser su mano derecha y el hombre en el que mas confía… por eso necesito que hagan un informe completo con lo que sepan de la serpiente esa y yo se lo enviare a Sasori-sama.

-como mierda sabes que esa maldita arrastrada y repugnante serpiente no confía todo a ti- dice con furia Tayuya.

- porque antes de venir hacia aquí en una misión de espionaje con motivo de ver los movimientos de Konoha y donde carajo se metió el pendejo ese (-Gonza-kun: léase Sasuke) estaba sentado en una pose que yo conozco muy bien… es una técnica que utilizan los de la organización a la que pertenece Sasori-sama –hace una pausa acomodándose nuevamente las gafas y prosigue- esta técnica se utiliza para comunicarse con una o varias personas, creando una imagen de la persona que la utiliza, y así poder hablar tranquilamente… lo malo es que no se nada de lo que trama Orochimaru, ni con quien ha estado hablando… mucho menos el tiempo que esa serpiente tiene contacto con esos desconocidos por ahora.

- de acuerdo escribiremos el maldito y jodido informe de lo que sabemos de esa odiosa, detestable y desagradable rata de alcantarilla.- contesta Tayuya.

-muy bien, mientras ustedes hacen eso yo voy a ver cual es la situación del pequeño Sasuke… debo hacer un informe de esto a Sasori-sama y ver si encontraron a quien se llevo a Naruto-kun… o solo piensan que esta muerto.

-porque dices eso… deberían ser muy estupidos para no darse cuenta si esta o no vivo –acota Ukon-

-lo cierto es que Zetsu, otro miembro de la organización peleo contra Naruto-kun para medir sus habilidades y si era posible llevarlo para extraerle a Kyuubi. Lo haré simple, una vez que Zetsu termino con la pelea aparecieron dos tipos raros y se llevaron a Naruto-kun sin dejar rastro alguno… ellos decían defender al pequeño. Lo que no se bien es como ocultaron el olor de los tres, es algo que nunca había escuchado ni visto en mi vida.- Kabuto termina su relato y suspira.- mientras ustedes hacen el informe, yo iré a realizar la misión… luego los tratare a ustedes dos –dice Kabuto señalando en la dirección de Sakon y Ukon-

Kabuto desaparece en una nube de humo dejando a Jirobo, Ukon, Sakon y Tayuya escribiendo el maldito informe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vuelta a Konoha, frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se encuentra Inoichi con las personas que debían ser sometidas a un cuestionario y posiblemente al jutsu de su familia para ver quien o quienes robaron las muestras de sangre y averiguar, si les era posible, como entraron a la aldea sin ser detectados por los guardias y ambus que constantemente patrullan las cercanías de la aldea.

El rubio Yamanaka estaba por golpear la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, pero se detuvo al escuchar un gran grito de la Godaime… sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la oficina sin golpear y encontró a la Rubia Hokage parada frente a su escritorio con varios pergaminos desplegados en el.

-Hokage-sama, disculpe mi falta de educación, pensé que estaba siendo atacada y…-argumenta el pelirrubio para no recibir uno de los poderosos golpes de la Hokage.-

- no es nada Inoichi… solo que esto no solo ha pasado aquí en Konoha, sino también en casi todas las grandes aldeas ninjas… es raro que haya alguien capaz de burlar la seguridad de cada una de las aldeas… entrar como si nada y robar del banco de sangre de cada aldea muestras de los mejores Kages sin levantar mucho revuelo- comenta Tsunade un poco impactada por el reciente descubrimiento.-Rayos esto se esta complicando cada vez mas… y lo peor es que no sabemos para que usaran esa sangre

- Tsunade-sama… he traído a las personas involucradas en este caso –dice seriamente el Yamanaka-

- muy bien veamos que podemos descubrir de todo esto… hazlos pasar.- la Hokage le responde seriamente

Inmediatamente el todavía jefe y representante del clan Yamanaka en el consejo, hace pasar a las personas que él personalmente fue a buscar, sin hacer mucho ruido mas por miedo que por respeto (-Gonza-kun: no son ningunos torpes) entran en el despacho de la líder de su aldea y hacen una respetuosa reverencia.

- hola a todos, les seré franca… todos ustedes están aquí para poder averiguar quien o quienes entraron a la aldea y robaron algo importante… muestras de sangre de Nidaime-sama, mi abuelo Shodaime-sama y Sarutobi-sensei.- la rubia hace una leve pausa- es por eso que ustedes deberán contestar preguntas de que vieron… si vieron algo extraño o alguien que no es de la aldea…- los presentes están mudos ante la revelación de la Godaime- quiero que alguien comience a hablar antes de que mi paciencia sea nula –calentando el brazo izquierdo- y les advierto que estoy muy cerca de eso –el terror se apodero de los presentes- HABLAD!!

- nosotros hablaremos…-dice tembloroso uno de los guardias de la entrada a la aldea- lo que nosotros vimos fue algo extraño… escuchamos un ruido y uno de nosotros fue a ver que sucedía –hace una pausa recordando con asombro lo que vio hace no mucho tiempo- vi a todo un escuadrón ambu… el mismo que se encarga de patrullar los alrededores de la villa… completamente fuera de combate, todos ellos estaban noqueados y cada uno de ellos había caído en un genjutsu.- la revelación asombra a los presentes – así que decidí avisar a mi compañero para luego dar aviso a usted Hokage-sama, pero…

-Que sucedió, porque te quedas callado –dice Tsunade prestando atención a cada palabra que dice uno de los guardias-

-lo que sucedió Tsunade-sama fue algo que jamás en mi vida hasta hoy… sentí como repentinamente una leve brisa de viento tocaba mi espalda y…después solo recuerdo haber despertado en el hospital-responde el chunnin con miedo al recordar que con nada el ya estaba inconsciente-

-Solo eso… no me sirve, y tu parte medico… que decía, alguna contusión, golpe, genjutsu… algo-pregunta enfadada la rubia.-

-no Tsunade-sama, nada… eso es lo mas raro… una simple brisa y… me dejo fuera de combate.

-esto es malo, pensar que dejaron fuera de combate a un batallón de ambus, entraron a la aldea, nadie los noto y esos ataques extraños… es realmente malo

-lo mismo me sucedió a mi Tsunade-sama – dijo impotente el otro chunnin y guardia de la aldea.

-Maldición… supongo que a todos le paso lo mismo – pregunta la rubia cada vez mas enfurecida, todos asintieron afirmativamente- de acuerdo… Inoichi, quiero que entres en la mente de todos y me digas si ves algo que ellos no vieron y quedo en el subconsciente, necesitamos hasta la más mínima pista- ordena la Godaime al Yamanaka.

El rubio se posiciona frente al primer chunnin y hace unos sellos… momentos mas tardes recorre sus recuerdos más cercanos y no encuentra pista alguna de quien entro en la aldea. Lo mismo hizo con todos los presentes y no hallo ni una sola pista… la Godaime estaba demasiada furiosa al no encontrar nada y los aleja de su oficina con un grito.

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea cierto pelinegro se encuentra entrenando bajo las ordenes de Danzou.

-bien hecho Sasuke… ahora toma- dice el viejo entregando un pergamino- en este pergamino hay varias técnicas de Katon de alto nivel… yo mismo las invente, son extremadamente fuertes y te servirán para tomar tu venganza – indica seriamente el anciano-y serás una gran arma para que yo pueda gobernar Konoha… kukuku

-Hmp… mientras pueda matar a ese bastardo todo me sirve – dice sin mostrar mas que ira el pelinegro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar desconocido una figura se mueve a toda velocidad a través de un espeso bosque, va saltando de rama en rama… la velocidad a la que va junto con la vegetación impiden ver quien es el individuo, de la nada aparece otra figura de una persona que a simple vista se ve que es mas alta que la otra, sin cruzar palabra alguna siguen el mismo rumbo. Tras unos minutos de andar a toda velocidad ambos se detienen al ver a dos figuras mas delante de ellos, que se encuentran sobre el suelo… ambas figuras de estatura similar, aproximadamente 1,70 metros… no se puede distinguir mas de ellas pues al igual que los otros dos personajes, llevan una capa que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo y un sombrero de paja sin dejar apreciar mas que su estatura (-Gonza-kun: copiaron la forma de vestir de los Akatsuki xD).

Los cuatro ahora forman un cuadrado y comienzan hacer sellos con sus manos mientras en una lengua extraña y en voz inaudible recitan algo que no se sabe bien que es, posiblemente alguna contraseña o algún tipo de técnica… repentinamente del suelo emana una luz verde, que comienza a concentrarse en el centro de la figura geométrica que forman los cuatro individuos… poco a poco esa extraña emisión de luz empieza a tomar la forma de un circulo… al principio pequeño, pero pasado unos breves minutos se expandió hasta dejar a los individuos dentro del esférico. En ese instante los cuatro individuos hicieron un sello diferente y terminaron su oración… segundos después la tierra se abre lentamente tras la palabra KAI, dicha por todos al mismo tiempo. Momentos más tarde los cuatro individuos quedan suspendidos en el aire, su único soporte es la esfera verde… que momentos mas tarde se mueve a gran velocidad llevándolos dentro del orificio en la tierra dejándolos parados en el suelo de lo que parece ser una cueva subterránea. Una vez dentro ven como la entrada por la cual accedieron a la cueva se cierra completamente… ven hacia todos lados de la cueva y distinguen que una barrera de color verde la cubre en su totalidad, de pronto se ve un resplandor que los deja momentáneamente imposibilitados de usar el sentido de la vista, tras unos segundos ven un camino formado por antorchas, pueden apreciar que no es el único camino que hay, pero si es el único que esta alumbrado indicando el sendero correcto a seguir… seguramente la cueva era un laberinto lleno de trampas para los enemigos que pudiesen pasar la barrera.

Toman el camino iluminado, caminan lentamente… el trayecto parece no tener fin, después de unos minutos de caminar llegan a una sala en la que ven un trono… en el sentada una personaje que conocen muy bien… la persona que les encomendó la misión, su líder… que posee una figura delicada y delgada… su cuerpo irradia una belleza celestial… que junto con sus largos cabellos morados y sus ojos negros como la noche le dan la apariencia de una diosa.

- veo que han regresado rápido… espero que hayan conseguido lo que les ordene en condiciones- dice la pelimorada en un tono tranquilo al mismo tiempo que se levanta del trono-

Los cuatro individuos se arrodillan ante la dama que tienen en frente y extienden ambas manos ofreciendo cada uno una caja conteniendo lo que les encomendó, la pelimorada solo mira fijamente las cajas… una a una se van abriendo revelando las capsulas en las que se aprecian muestras de sangre… repentinamente un chakra oscuro rodea a la líder y lentamente se dirige hacia las capsulas… las rodea y las eleva.

- bien hecho… pueden retirarse a descansar- dice la líder mientras gira y con el chakra lleva las capsulas, mientras los cuatro individuos desaparecen en una nube de humo - perfecto en poco tiempo… solo unos años mas para poder llevar a cabo mi ambición kukukuku –ríe diabólicamente pensando que sus objetivos estaban cada vez mas cercanos- ahora solo debo dejar estas valiosas muestras bien conservadas para que mañana las pueda utilizar y así la fase uno del plan estará completa kukukuku.

Luego del piso cercano al trono donde se encontraba sentada anteriormente se elevan dos paralelepípedos (-Gonza-kun: un paralelepípedo es como un cubo pero alargado) hechos de piedra, utilizando nuevamente su chakra corre las tapas de estos, del interior de ellos sale un humo blanco… deposita las muestras ellos y nuevamente los cierra.

-perfecto… ahora que están seguras y que se conservaran perfectamente con el frió no hay nada de que preocuparse- piensa la líder mientras desaparece y aparece sentada en el trono- Shago –de las sombras aparece un hombre robusto, con cabellera dorada y una mirada fría en sus verdes ojos-

-llamo usted mi señora – dice el ojiverde inclinándose frente a la dama-

-si… necesito que me traigas vino… del mejor, tengo que celebrar que tenemos todo encaminado para nuestro plan… kukuku.- dice con una sonrisa macabra la pelimorada-

-como ordene ama- dice el pelirrubio

Desaparece y reaparece con una copa en su mano izquierda y una botella de vino en la mano derecha, se acerca al lado de su ama, le entrega la copa en la mano izquierda y le sirve un poco de vino. La pelimorada mueve circularmente la copa haciendo que el liquido en su interior se mueva… posteriormente bebe un poco del liquido… saborea el gusto del preciado y fino vino… para después beberse el restante de unos cuantos tragos.

La ojinegra aun sentada arroja la copa con dirección inevitable… el piso, al hacer contacto con este, la copa se rompe en mil pedazos dejando el lugar lleno de vidrios.

(-Gonza-kun: eso se utilizaba en edad media y creo que los bikingos, lo hacían para que nadie más pudiese brindar con esa copa/jarra/vaso)

- Shago limpia esto…-en un santiamén y con ayuda de su chakra el sirviente limpia el piso sin dejar ni la mínima astilla de vidrio- y dile que estén preparados para mañana… debemos realizar el ritual con precisión… no tolerare fallos.-dicho esto la pelimorada desaparece de la sala, mientras su leal servidor hace una reverencia para desaparecer en una nube de humo… y realizar lo que le pidió su ama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la mansión Kusanagi… Kyo, Kenshin y Kumiko comienzan a discutir de quien debería ser el primero en entrenar a Naruto, pero nuestro rubio personaje decide que por ser el primer día que entrenaría con todos a la vez utilizando el Kage Bunshin. A todos les pareció razonable y comenzaron a entrenar.

Naruto hizo unos treinta Kage Bunshin, diez de ellos se fueron con kenshin para aprender las posturas de su técnica de samurai y para aprender la filosofía que debe tener todo samurai. Otros diez se fueron con Kyo para aprender sobre las bases del taijutsu que su familia invento. Mientras otros diez se quedan con Kumiko aprendiendo sobre como controlar mejor su chakra.

Al final del día Naruto cancela la técnica y queda inconciente, por lo que Kumiko lo lleva a su habitación designada por el Kusanagi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin Capitulo 4


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola aqui dejo el Capitulo 5, es algo "raro" y seguramente dejara varias dudas que se iran resolviendo conforme vaya avanzando el fic... cualquier duda la pueden consultar (y si puedo la contestare, siempre y cuando no tenga que adelantar lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo.)

Capitulo 5

El sol se hace presente dando como resultado un nuevo día… un pelirrubio se encuentra placidamente durmiendo, al parecer estaba soñando con algo alegre, pues tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… estaba susurrando algo alegremente, a penas y se oía… el quería mas, mucho mas… pero de que… pues de ramen por supuesto, pero cuando estaba por adquirir mas de ese ramen, una sensación algo rara se hace presente… es calida… demasiado. Repentinamente se despierta viendo que esta acostado y su futón esta siendo consumido por el fuego… la pregunta es como llego el fuego allí… varias ideas pasaron en un segundo para luego ver a la derecha… allí ve que esta Kyo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Que diablos haces… te dije que tenias que despertar temprano para entrenar… ahora de pie maldita sabandija, antes de que use el Karyuu Endan, esta claro.- habla Kyo con ira en su voz

- si Kyo-sensei, como el cristal.- contesta rápidamente el pelirrubio mientras sale del futon.

- me parece muy bien… ahora vístete y come algo porque hoy será un día mas pesado que el anterior… acostúmbrate, porque nada de ahora en adelante será fácil.- habla Kyo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras aprieta su puño izquierdo y las llamas del futon desaparecen.

Kyo sale de la habitación caminando lentamente, dejando a un asustado Naruto que decide cambiarse rápidamente para no forzar a su nuevo sensei a utilizar el Karyuu Endan en su contra… pero para su sorpresa, su ropa ya no estaba… de hecho lo único que encontró fue una caja donde tenia una nota, por lo que la coge y lee la nota.

Nota: tus ropas estaban completamente destrozadas y decidimos comprarte unas nuevas esperamos que te sean cómodas, tus senseis.

- valla esto no me lo esperaba.- dice Naruto a la vez que ve la ropa dentro de la caja… una camiseta blanca, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra.- si, no es naranja paro creo que esta bien… es hora de cambiar el estilo.- rápidamente se viste y se para frente al espejo viendo como le queda la ropa.- no esta nada mal… me gusta como me queda y así llamare menos la atención.-

Rápidamente sale de la habitación recordando el jutsu de katon que tendría que esquivar si hacia enojar a Kyo… al salir de la habitación se encuentra con sus senseis, la hermosa y peligrosa Kumiko, el "señor de las flamas" Kyo Kusanagi, y el maestro espadachín, Kenshin… los ve y hace una reverencia saludandolos.

- te queda muy bien Naruto-kun.- dice la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo

-veo que te queda bien la nueva ropa… pero eso no quita que la próxima vez que te duermas use una técnica de katon… espero que no suceda nuevamente, por tu bien claro esta.- dice Kyo con una sonrisa maniática, asustando al pobre pelirrubio.

- no lo asustes, el cambio de ropa te es favorable… vamos a desayunar que tienes mucho que aprender y mucho que entrenar.- dice amablemente Kenshin.

- de acuerdo… pero me gustaría que me den acceso a libros de historia, referentes a clanes, jutsus que me puedan ayudar para aumentar mi arsenal y no estar tan limitado jejeje.- dice el pelirrubio alegremente.

- esta bien… pero de todas formas entrenaras con todos nosotros, queda claro.- contesta un no muy contento Kyo.

- clarísimo… como el agua… jejeje- contesta Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- recuerda que hoy entrenaras para perfeccionar el control de chakra y el manejo de la espada con Kenshin… cuando tengas el control apropiado del chakra empezaras a practicar el taijutsu de los Kusanagi, mientras tanto lo estudiaras y Kyo como buen sensei te castigara con un jutsu de Katon por cada error que cometas… kukuku.- habla la pelirroja animadamente.

- esta bien… esta bien.- dice deprimido el pelirrubio.

Todos los presentes van hacia el comedor… se ubican en un asiento cercano a la mesa y de inmediato aparecen los sirvientes de la mansión Kusanagi con el desayuno, que terminaron rápidamente, no hay tiempo que perder… deben estar preparados para el posible ataque de los Akatsuki… y cuanto antes mejor. Ni bien terminaron caminaron hasta la zona donde Kumiko fue liberada… allí empezaría el mismo infierno para nuestro héroe… pero antes

- Naruto-kun… debo decirte que Shinigami-sama te ha dejado un pergamino con técnicas, no se cuantas sean ni de que se trate… dijo que deberías utilizar tu sangre para abrirlo, que te parece si lo abres ahora y vemos de que se trata… para ver en que tienes que mejorar para aprenderlas.- dice sonriente Kumiko sosteniendo un pergamino dorado con un sello que impide que lo abran.

- si, es lo mejor.- responde el pelirrubio tomando el pergamino.- no se que técnicas contenga pero seguro será genial.- dice contento para luego hacer un pequeño corte en su dedo pulgar y pasar la sangre sobre el sello.- listo, ahora veamos de que se trata.- en ese preciso momento el pergamino comenzó a brillar despidiendo una luz violeta (-Gonza-kun: es un lindo efecto, tipo las luces de neo xD) e instantáneamente se desplegó mostrando una técnica que requiere un muy buen control de chakra, la siguiente técnica es para aumentar la capacidad física… son los sellos de gravedad y como ultimo regalo del dios de la muerte se ve en el pergamino un sello extraño muy similar al que impedía abrir el pergamino… por lo que nuestro joven pelirrubio decidió poner sangre allí… al contacto con la sangre el sello desaparece revelando unos pesos muy especiales, junto con otro pergamino explicando como utilizarlos correctamente.

- valla, esto si que no me lo esperaba… eres un suertudo Naruto-kun… pero esto hará un poco mas entretenido tu entrenamiento… no porque tengas sellos de gravedad y pesos puestos nos vamos a contener con tu entrenamiento… kukuku.- habla Kumiko al ver el contenido del pergamino.

Naruto comenzó a sudar frío pensando en las consecuencias del entrenamiento… no le gustaba nada esa sonrisa de Kumiko… y menos le gustaba la de Kyo… le daba miedo.

- creo que ahora mismo aplicare los sellos de gravedad para irme acostumbrando.- mientras lee el pergamino, ve que no es necesario tener un control perfecto del chakra… así que lee los sellos y los realiza… posteriormente en sus piernas, brazos, pecho y espalda aparece un extraño tatuaje. Casi al instante siente como su cuerpo pesa, lo puede mover, no con tanta libertad, pero puede hacer movimientos… claramente esto le iba a ayudar en su entrenamiento.

- no te olvides de los pesos… es muy importante que los uses… tendrás mas chakra y por lo que veo son mas pesados… según este pergamino están hechos de un material muy especial que absorbe chakra que tu canalizas y lo utiliza para aumentar considerablemente el peso de los mismos… claro que este material especial pesa mucho… será divertido ver como no mueves el culo y utilizo mis katon para que lo muevas kukuku.- explica Kyo con una sonrisa siniestra, pensando en lo bueno que seria y que técnica utilizaría primero. (-Gonza-kun: que buen sensei, te alienta una barbaridad)

- tu ganas… me pondré los malditos pesos… fump- contesta el pelirrubio sin animo alguno, pensando en todos los katon que deberá esquivar para salvar su trasero de una quemadura de tercer grado.

- excelente… pero no olvidemos que tienes un kekegenkai que entrenar… y no sabemos si pueda evolucionar o no… por lo que entrenaras con tu kekegenkai activo… de este modo haremos tres cosas mientras entrenas… primero que nada haremos que te acostumbres a tu kekegenkai y no quedes exhausto luego de usarlo por mas de diez minutos… segundo, lograremos que te acostumbres mas rápido a los sellos de gravedad y a los pesos que traes puestos… por lo que aumentaremos la cantidad de chakra que canalizas hacia los pesos y también duplicaremos los sellos de gravedad. Por ultimo te daremos experiencia con tu kekegenkai y si evoluciona… pues créeme que lo veremos porque más de una vez estarás en peligro de muerte en este entrenamiento… kukuku.- explica Kumiko, para ver la cara del pelirrubio que ya no estaba deprimido… estaba casi muerto.

- esta bien… todo por estar preparado… además tengo ganas de aprender esa técnica, aunque casi no me sirva en batalla, se que no siempre estaré en una y de una u otra forma le encontrare utilidad.- dice un poco mas animado recordando el pergamino que le dejo Shinigami.

- Bien empecemos… primero que nada activa tu Kekegenkai y luego haz trescientos clones.- indica Kumiko con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Y así lo hace el pelirrubio, primero activa su línea sucesoria y posteriormente hace la cantidad pedida de clones, los cuales se dividen en tres grupos de cien clones cada uno y se van con cada uno de los senseis, mientras el original decide ponerse a pensar en alguna nueva técnica para mejorar sus posibilidades en batalla, y si es posible mejorar algún jutsu que ya usa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, más precisamente en el campo especial de entrenamiento de la división de Anbus de Ne (-Gonza-kun: ¿es así no?), en un pequeño bosque se encuentran dos personas, una de ellas con un vendaje que cubre parte de su rostro y su brazo izquierdo… la otra persona esta vestida con un uniforme Anbu, el cual consiste en un conjunto de pantalones de color negro y una armadura protectora sobre su camisa negra.

La zona de entrenamiento presentaba señales de un feroz confrontación o un choque de dos escuadrones Anbu… árboles completamente negros y sin hoja alguna… cráteres a diestra y siniestra… cenizas por doquier, cualquier persona que viera el radical cambio del paisaje diría que esta frente a una representación de las consecuencias de una guerra en escala reducida.

El Anbu presenta signos de cansancio… uno de ellos es su respiración agitada, también su traje cubierto de tierra demuestra que ha estado entrenando duramente.

- estos pergaminos que me diste si que contienen poderosos jutsus… y no había escuchado ninguno de ellos, parece que realmente los has creado tu.- dice el Anbu mientras gira lentamente y queda mirando a su acompañante.

- claro que los cree yo… son jutsus muy poderosos, todos son de clase S… pero que tengas un gran repertorio de jutsus de alto rango no quiere decir que seas fuerte.- dice calmadamente el hombre vendado.

- hump… lo dices para que no aprenda todos los jutsus y los use… quieres quitarme mas tiempo y poder… ESO ES?.- contesta furiosamente el Anbu.

- No Sasuke… a lo que me refiero es que, si te enfrentas a una persona que tenga gran velocidad, no será solamente los jutsus de rango S los que te ayudaran a meterlo en aprietos y matarlo- contesta en un tono que denota sabiduría y calma.

- y que recomienda el experto Danzou… seguro por perder el tiempo en otras cosas perdiste el brazo y quedaste cojo.- habla Sasuke con un tono burlesco.

- por eso mismo te lo digo… la experiencia y porque cometí el error de no entrenar mas que en los jutsus de rango S para pelear, olvidando factores claves como la velocidad no solo para el ataque, sino también para la defensa.- Danzou responde con tranquilidad.

- recuerda que yo tengo ventaja- dice el Uchiha activando su línea sucesoria – tengo el Sharingan… puedo ver todo y nada se escapa a estos ojos.- mientras señala sus propios ojos.

- en un aspecto tienes razón… nada se escapa a los ojos de los Uchihas, pueden ver todos los movimientos… pero, tu sabes por experiencia que por mas que veas los movimientos, tu cuerpo debe tener la misma velocidad de reacción y velocidad para contrarrestarlos… eso es un factor clave y nunca debes confiarte por tener el Sharingan.-explica Danzou.

- tienes un punto de vista interesante… pero olvidas que puedo utilizar el chakra para ser mas veloz y seguir el ritmo de alguien mas veloz que yo.- contesta el Uchiha arrogantemente.

- eso es una gran verdad – dice Danzou mientras cierra su ojo visible y muestra una pose pensativa.- pero para que desperdiciar chakra en incrementar tu velocidad… si puedes trabajar en tu propia velocidad… y reservar el chakra para el uso de los jutsus y el Sharingan.- explica Danzou, para luego darse vuelta y caminar lentamente.

- entiendo… y que sugieres.- dice un mas calmado Uchiha.

- te propongo que utilices esto.- mostrando unos pesos – los utilizaras tanto en tus piernas como en tus brazos… esto hará que tu velocidad incremente drásticamente.- mientras se los lanza al Uchiha.

- no entiendo… dices que esto me hará mas rápido, yo ya estoy utilizando pesos por si no te diste cuenta… creo que tener un ojo tapado no te hace ver bien la realidad.- dice Sasuke con un tono de desprecio.

- no seas insolente… estos no son pesos comunes y corrientes… si te fijas bien tienen están hechos de un material muy especial, no es el mas pesado… aun así permite al usuario canalizar su chakra para que, mezclado con la materia que forma los pesos, aumente su peso drásticamente… pruébalos y dime que te parecen.- explica Danzou calmadamente (-Gonza-kun: el carbón siempre calmado… pero veamos cuando le toque mala suerte y sufrir como reacciona xD.).

Ante la explicación de Danzou, Sasuke se interesa en los pesos y decide cambiárselos con los que tiene puestos… nota algo extraño, los pesos son un poco mas livianos de los que el estaba utilizando, eso le produce ira… estaba perdiendo el tiempo, necesitaba poder y lo necesitaba urgente, no solo para matar a su hermano… el asesino de su clan, sino también para vengarse de la humillación impuesta por Tsunade por culpa de cierto pelirrubio… ese maldito le impidió ir para entrenar con uno de los Sannin de Konoha que le dio un gran poder a través del sello maldito y que podía darle mas poder incrementando el nivel del sello maldito… y enseñarle técnicas de alto nivel… maldito, se merece la misma muerte que Itachi por interponerse en mi camino… ese dobe lo va a pagar caro.

- son una mierda de pesos, son mas livianos que los anteriores… creo que estas demente.- dice el Uchiha con furia y mirando a Danzou fríamente.

- se nota que todos los Uchihas son arrogantes, fríos, antisociales y no ven mas allá de lo que quieren.- piensa Danzou molesto.- si hubieras prestado atención a la explicación que te di… entenderías que esos pesos son mas livianos que los que tenias antes por el material del que están hechos… sin embargo… prueba canalizando chakra en ellos, solo un poco… y veremos los resultados.- señala Danzou

- de acuerdo… pero si no funciona seguiremos con el entrenamiento de jutsus de rango S… aunque aun no tenga el suficiente chakra para hacer varios en una pelea… debo acostumbrarme para cuando llegue el momento pueda hacerlo.- dice el Uchiha mirando seriamente a Danzou.

El ultimo Uchiha residente en Konoha concentra chakra y lo canaliza hacia las pesas… en ese instante siente como sus brazos pesan mucho mas… tanto que le cuesta moverlo, y sus piernas… le es muy difícil caminar, a penas y da pasos. Sorprendido ve a Danzou seriamente para darle la razón.

- recuerda que estos pesos requieren chakra, por lo que tambien los utilizaras cuando hagas el entrenamiento de jutsus, los utilizaras en todo momento… cuando te quedes sin chakra te las dejaras puestas… esto hará trabajar tus reservas de chakra y las incrementara… estarás mas preparado para una batalla, no solo en velocidad… sino también en cantidad de chakra… porque cuando te las quites luego de mucho entrenamiento tendrás acceso al chakra que utilizaras en los entrenamientos para aumentar el peso.- responde Danzou ante la mirada del Uchiha

- interesante… lo que dices es que tendré mas chakra y seré mas veloz… viéndolo así… los utilizare.- con una sonrisa arrogante responde el Uchiha.

- de todas formas harás un entrenamiento bastante variado… para que seas el mejor shinobi que puedes ser… no te concentraras solo en ninjutsus, también seguirás practicando lanzamiento con kunai y shuriken… harás los ejercicios mas difíciles para dar en el blanco hasta en situaciones imposibles… también prepararemos tu físico y lo llevaremos al limite… debes estar preparado porque esto será un infierno y comenzaremos desde mañana.- dice Danzou. - y también serás el arma perfecta para mis planes… dominare Konoha y después haré lo que quiera kukuku

- lo que digas… me retiro, tengo que bañarme.- dice el Uchiha mientras camina lentamente hacia una pequeña cabaña en el campo de entrenamiento- tengo que entrenar duro… pienso utilizar todo lo que este viejo me enseñe y cuando no tenga mas que enseñarme… iré con Orochimaru, eso será lo mejor, adquiriré mas poder cueste lo que me cueste- con este ultimo pensamiento Sasuke entra en la cabaña para bañarse y posteriormente descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la villa oculta de la lluvia a pesar de ser temprano se puede apreciar ruido producto de que hay shinobis entrenando, están sobre un gran lago en este preciso momento, a su alrededor se puede apreciar extensos campos donde hay galpones donde almacenan y cultivan lo necesario para comerciar y para comer… ambos mojados por la lluvia que no cesa de caer del cielo… sus respiraciones agitadas, sus ropas totalmente sucias, llenas de lodo y agujeros por doquier… (-Gonza-kun: mas que ropa son harapos jejeje) producto del feroz enfrentamiento entre si… a pesar de ello, se ven a ambos entrenando arduamente en un combate de taijutsu, el ritmo es vertiginoso… sus puñetazos y patadas llevan gran energía y fuerza que hacen que el agua del estanque se mueva formando columnas de agua… repentinamente ambos se detienen a una distancia prudencial para poder prevenir el ataque de su adversario y tener tiempo para un rápido contraataque… uno de ellos es una pelirrubia, piel blanca… ojos azules como el cielo (-Gonza-kun: no como el que esta en estos momentos en la villa oculta de la lluvia xD) y una perfecta figura. La otra persona es un pelirrojo, de tez blanca… ojos azules como zafiros, y un cuerpo totalmente marcado, fruto del constante entrenamiento.

-veo que haz mejorado Gaara.- habla la kunoichi aun en pose de batalla.

- si, he estado entrenando duramente con los senseis… veo que tu tampoco pierdes el tiempo… Yugito- responde el pelirrojo seriamente

- claro que no… no perderé tiempo, no sabiendo lo que puede llegar a pasar… que te parece si terminamos esta practica con lo que tenemos ne??- habla nuevamente Yugito entre jadeos y respiración entrecortada.

- claro… después de esto tenemos entrenamiento con sensei… y ella siempre nos hace llegar al limite para poder mejorar nuestro control de chakra para que sea una gran ventaja en batalla… debemos terminar rápido- dice en las mismas condiciones que su rival el pelirrojo.

Sin mas ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro a gran velocidad… el intercambio de golpes es feroz… y sus caras a pesar de estar cubiertas por lodo, un poco de sangre y totalmente empapados por la lluvia, presentan un semblante tranquilo… con una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que han mejorado. Ambos dan un salto hacia atrás quedando a dos metros de distancia, Yugito hace una secuencia de sellos rápidamente… sorprendiendo a Gaara, que mira incrédulo la velocidad con la que forma sellos.

-Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu.- gran cantidad de agua se junta formando un tiburón y lo lanza a gran velocidad hacia Gaara.- yo que tu lo esquivaría- agrega seriamente la pelirrubia

- no hace falta que lo digas para que lo haga… a veces eres exasperante lo sabias…- dice el pelirrojo con tono aburrido, mientras esquiva el tiburón saltando hacia un costado.

- rayos falle…-dice mostrando desilusión en su cara.

- claro que fallaste… a pesar de ser muy rápida con los sellos.- contesta Gaara seriamente.- pero que demonios.- al notar como algo jala sus piernas

- olvide mencionar que para el Mizu bunshin no jutsu no necesito hacer sellos.- dice divertida la kunoichi pelirrubia mientras muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción

- te odio… no sabia que podías hacer tal cosa.- contesta el pelirrojo con cara de impresión y de frustración.

- y me vas a odiar mas cuando escuches estas palabras… Bunshin Daibakuha.- pronuncia a la vez que el clon produce una gran explosión.- que te pareció eso -

- Interesante… duele demasiado esa técnica, de no ser por mi armadura de arena en estos momentos estaría hundiéndome en el agua con una herida mortal… terminemos ya no nos queda tiempo- Gaara con un kunai en mano preparado para terminar la batalla de entrenamiento.

- si lo quieres terminar así… que así sea- dice la pelirrubia sacando un kunai

Ambos se miran analizando alguna posible abertura en la defensa del otro… también distinguen el estado de su oponente, los dos están en pésimas condiciones… este seria el golpe definitivo… los dos están muy cansados, faltos de chakra, heridas… es hora, avanzan a gran velocidad hacia el otro… faltando menos de dos metros y con un grito de guerra se disponen ambos a herir a su oponente con el kunai… ya casi lo logran… el contacto es casi inevitable, pero…

-alto es suficiente.- dice la hermosa Konan en medio de los dos individuos sosteniendo sus brazos.- se ve que ustedes no entienden el significado de entrenamiento liviano- pronuncia Konan al ver el estado de ambos.

-lo sentimos mucho Konan-sensei.- dicen ambos con gran respeto a la vez que hacen una reverencia.

- de acuerdo… ahora vallan a bañarse y a cambiarse, tendrán entrenamiento de Genjutsu con Madara-sama y luego tendrán un ligero entrenamiento para mejorar el manejo de chakra a mi cargo… kukuku.- dice divertida la bella Konan.- den gracias que Pein-kun tiene cosas que hacer porque sino estarían también entrenando en ninjutsu… kukuku, agradezcan que extrajimos el biju que tenían dentro y les imposibilitaba tener acceso a todo su chakra… nos han dado muchas molestias el extraer un biju sellado en un humano sin matarlo…

Ante las palabras de su sensei sudan frío, esta bien entrenar con Madara-sama en la materia Genjutsu, incluso esta bien entrenar el manejo de chakra, pero entrenar ninjutsu con Pein, mas todo lo demás es demasiado, por mas chakra que tengan… entrenar con todos en el mismo día era el mismo infierno. Sin más comentarios los tres desaparecen en una nube de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar lúgubre se encuentra la denominada "dama del caos" y líder de una organización secreta… de sus objetivos nada se sabe, lo que hasta ahora se sabe es que han robado de las grandes aldeas ninjas muestras de sangre de los grandes Kages que pasaron por cada una de esas villas.

- ahora muéstrense… tenemos trabajo que hacer… ya es hora de comenzar el ritual… espero que estén listos, porque no tolerare ninguna clase de error.- habla seriamente la "dama del caos"

-como ordene líder.- de la nada aparecen tres figuras, que se inclinan ante su líder.

- solo utilizaremos las muestras de dos de los lideres de las villas… probaremos con el Shodaime y Nidaime de Konoha… será interesante ver a esos individuos bajo nuestras ordenes, kukuku.- dice la pelimorada, mientras que de la nada aparece una tercer persona.- bien Shago… traes contigo las muestras.- pregunta seriamente la ojinegra.

- tal y como usted lo ordeno… líder-sama, aquí están las muestras de sangre de los Shodaime y Nidaime de Konoha- responde Shago haciendo visible las muestras de sangre.- también he traído dos hombres para que sirvan de sacrificio… no son shinobis, pero tienen un gran chakra… es una lastima que no sean shinobis.- agrega el pelirrubio mientras tira al suelo los cuerpos de dos hombres.

- perfecto… kukuku… debemos empezar, Shago, tu te quedaras… si algo sale mal aniquila a los incompetentes… entendido.- dice seriamente la ojinegra.

- Como ordene… ama.- responde el pelirrubio haciendo una reverencia.

De momento a otro los cuerpos que serian utilizados como sacrificio… son elevados por el chakra de la líder pelimorada y los posiciona en dos altares con inscripciones sobre ellos… luego los dos subordinados toman la muestra de sangre y se posicionan en la cabecera de ambos altares, esperando la señal de su ama y líder.

- a mi orden ustedes deberán verter la sangre sobre sus frentes y luego utilizaran sus chakras y los inducirán en ellos para estimular el chakra de ellos, no olviden la oración… les quedo claro- explica la pelimorada.

- HAI.- responden firmemente ambos subordinados, mientras ven que Shago se posiciona detrás de ellos sin expresión en su cara.

- bien. – dice la líder a la vez que expulsa una gran cantidad de chakra, lo acumula y lo direcciona a los hombres en los altares… el chakra de color violeta llega a su destino, la boca de los hombres inconcientes… se introduce en ellos a gran velocidad, haciendo que de sus orejas y ojos salgan haces de luz del mismo color.- perfecto… ya no tienen ninguna impureza… rápido viertan la sangre en sus frentes y pongan sus manos en sus oídos… y canalicen tanto chakra como puedan… RAPIDO.- la líder dice seriamente.

Sorprendidos y asustados por las consecuencias hacen rápidamente lo que su líder les ordena, lo que no ven es como una ráfaga de chakra de color verde atraviesa de lado a lado a ambos cuerpos… mientras el chakra violeta, el chakra que poseen los cuerpos y los que están induciendo los subordinados se mezclan, el chakra verde atrae la sangre de sus frentes y la introduce por los oídos de los hombres sin dejar una sola gota fuera… todo mientras ellos recitan una oración en una lengua rara y realizan diferentes sellos.

Poco a poco los subordinados se van quedando si chakra y caen al suelo por el uso excesivo del chakra… mientras tanto la líder sigue enviando el chakra verde que hace que los cuerpos de los hombres ahora vayan tomando otra forma… al terminar de tomar forma los ex – lideres de Konoha, los que reciben una descarga eléctrica que los hace despertar

- veo que al fin despiertan… ustedes están aquí para servirme, los he traído aquí con ese fin… nada de preguntas, ni cuestionamientos… desde ahora en adelante se referirán a mi como líder-sama o líder… si prefieren la dama del caos… espero que les quede claro.- habla la pelimorada mientras Shodaime y Nidaime miran sin entender como llegaron allí.

- por cierto tienen la mitad de chakra que tenían antes de morir, así que les sugiero trabajar en ello para poder estar al máximo.- nuevamente la pelimorada explicando mientras desaparece y aparece sentada en su trono.- Shago… llévalos a un lugar de entrenamiento adecuado y haz que ellos- dice señalando a los que la ayudaron a revivir a los Hokages- descansen bien… ya tendrán trabajo mas adelante.-

- como ordene líder-sama- responde el pelirrubio para desaparecer junto con los ex Kages y los subordinados.

-Ahora me contactare con Orochimaru… se merece que le de la técnica que tanto anhela… pero no ahora, puede servirme en un futuro… kukuku.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Konoha, la mañana se hace presente nuevamente… un nuevo día soleado se vive, mucha gente concurre a los baños públicos no solo para bañarse, sino también para estar un rato en las aguas termales y relajar su cuerpo… mientras un individuo aprovecha la ocasión para "recolectar información" (-Gonza-kun: esta bastante claro de quien hablo ¿no?), para lo que utiliza una libreta anotando toda clase de ideas que se le vienen a la mente con fines literarios (-Gonza-kun: que fines jeje) repentinamente una nube de humo se hace presente detrás de este personaje

- hasta que al fin llegas… Kabuto.- habla el peliblanco sin mirar atrás ni dejar de ver su fuente de inspiración.

-así es… Jiraiya-sama, tengo noticias urgentes para usted.- dice un poco alterado Kabuto.

- primero que nada quiero saber todo lo que sabes de Orochimaru… luego hablaremos de Akatsuki… y la información que tienes.- contesta seriamente el gamasannin.

Así lo hace Kabuto… cuenta todo lo que sabe, desde la noticia de los cuatro del sonido, la supuesta mejora del jutsu de cambio de cuerpo, y que muy posiblemente este involucrado con alguien mas… sus sospechas le decían que lo que se avecina es algo muy peligroso.

- Eso es peligroso, si Orochimaru llegase a tomar el cuerpo del Uchiha, seria muy peligroso… mas de lo que ya es… dime Kabuto, que han averiguado los Akatsuki… saben ¿donde esta Naruto?- pregunta preocupado el glorioso escritor de la legendaria Icha Icha.

- Por desgracia no… no sabemos donde pueda llegar a estar… según Zetsu, las personas que se lo llevaron eran buenas personas… no tenían intensiones de lastimarlo, es mas lo protegieron de la pequeña prueba de Zetsu.- explica calmadamente Kabuto mientras se quita las gafas y las limpia.

- No nos queda más que confiar en esas personas… no es así.- Pregunta desilusionado el gamasannin.

- de momento si, pero debo decir que según los testimonios de Zetsu son personas realmente increíbles… tienen gran poder… aunque no sabe quienes era.- contesta el peligris.

- de acuerdo… creo que confiaremos en ellos… no le digas a Orochimaru que el gaki esta vivo… yo tampoco le diré a nadie aquí… no a menos que sea inevitable.- Dice el peliblanco seriamente.

- como ordene Jiraiya-sama… pero ¿que le digo a Orochimaru del Uchiha?- pregunta con seriedad Kabuto.

- dile que esta bajo la influencia de Danzou… y que es vigilado por tres grupos de Anbus… y que no se le permitirá salir de la aldea por cuatro años… no necesitamos mas dolores de cabeza de los que tenemos.- las palabras del gamasannin son ordenes para Kabuto y antes de irse le dice – ¿como va el entrenamiento de esos dos? – pregunta con curiosidad.

- muy bien… de hecho creo que me han superado con creses… según los informes de Konan-sama… me retiro, no quiero problemas con los Anbus.- para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-donde te has metido gaki- con este pensamiento Jiraiya desaparece en una nube de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin Capitulo 5

Eso fue todo por ahora... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo chau...


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola... a decir verdad me atrace mucho con la actualizacion por problemas personales, en fin aqui esta el capitulo 6, se aceptan sugerencias para los combates... es que no soy muy bueno en ese tema xD.

_**Capitulo 6 **_

_**La Historia de Kabuto**_

En la zona de entrenamiento del "clan" Kusanagi se encuentra un pelirrubio totalmente agotado… sus ropas totalmente cubiertas de polvo y su respiración muy agitada, a su alrededor se ve solamente destrozos… cráteres de gran radio y pastizales aun en llamas.

- Lo tengo… creo que puede ser demasiado destructivo pero puede llegar a ser una de mis cartas de triunfo… solo debo concentrarme lo suficiente… y…- piensa el ojiazul para luego caer inevitablemente al suelo y quedar completamente dormido.

Desde la distancia tres personas lo observan con admiración y a la vez temor, pensando en que a su edad ya posee un poder capaz de hacer gran destrozo y su avance se da a una velocidad inimaginable… ni imaginar cuando pasen unos tres o cuatro años más de arduo entrenamiento.

-creo que su entrenamiento es un poco brutal… el soportar un entrenamiento de cada uno de nosotros a un nivel extremo y el personal que esta haciendo es demasiado… ¿no les parece?- comenta el pelirrojo.

- puede que tengas razón… pero no sabemos de cuanto tiempo disponemos, no sabemos que quieran esos Akatsukis, ni cuando volveremos a encontrarlos… lo mejor es que entrene al límite todo lo que puede mientras pueda.- responde tranquilamente Kumiko.

- de todas formas, no crees que merece un pequeño descanso… al menos para que le des el "otro" pergamino de Shinigami-sama… en mi opinión esta mas que listo a pesar de haber pasado solo una semana.- son las palabras de Kenshin.

- si tienes razón… su entrenamiento ha avanzado a un paso mas acelerado de lo planeado, y eso es bueno… también creo que esta listo.- gira su cabeza para ver a su otro acompañante- ¿tu que crees Kyo?-

- que crees que diría si en una semana ha aprendido todo lo planeado que aprenda en unos tres meses de extremo entrenamiento… no solo ha adquirido nuevas técnicas y nuevos estilos de batalla… también ha estado ocupado leyendo esos libros de tácticas… sin mencionar varios libros de diferentes estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y kenjutsu.- sonríe levemente y prosigue- ha superado nuestras expectativas… y creo que esta listo… aunque con una o dos semanas mas de entrenamiento estará a nuestro nivel empleando las mismas técnicas… y eso realmente asusta.

- Muy bien, cuando despierte hablaremos sobre las técnicas que le ha dejado Shinigami-sama y creo que deberemos comprobar que tan bueno es.- dice Kumiko sonriente.

Ambos asienten con su cabeza para después irse del lugar a paso lento, dejando a la pelirroja mirando a su amado.

-te has esforzado demasiado, pero tu entrenamiento ha comenzado a dar frutos… descansa, lo mas difícil esta por empezar kukuku- con ese ultimo pensamiento desaparece en un remolino de fuego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha, mas precisamente en las cercanías de los baños termales, el gama-sannin se encuentra serio, pensando en alguna posibilidad de detener a su ex compañero de equipo, el Hebi-sannin. El porque de tanto pensar es que, gracias a Kabuto, se entero de que el Hebi-sannin ha obtenido de alguna forma una técnica capaz de traspasar su alma a otro cuerpo sin la necesidad de tener que cambiar de cuerpo continua y rápidamente como su anterior e incompleta técnica de traspaso de alma… pero lo peor de esta técnica, es que conserva todas las características, sean Kekegenkai, técnicas que obtuvo el usuario al momento de entrar en ese cuerpo.

-La situación cada vez empeora mas y mas… si lo que me reporto Kabuto es cierto, lo que hemos obtenido de Akatsuki no sirve de nada… y lo peor es Orochimaru… pero como detenerlo… debo hablar con Tsunade urgente para prevenir un escape del Uchiha o una nueva invasión- desaparece del lugar con rumbo a la torre Hokage para hablar con la Líder de la Hoja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos momentos Akatsuki están entrenando fuertemente a Gaara y a Yugito, ambos están completamente agotados,

-el entrenamiento es un infierno… pero seria peor si no entrenaran… deben estar preparados para la batalla que se esta por librar.- seriamente Madara les habla

-si, lo sabemos… pero podríamos aunque sea recuperar el aliento… para seguir.- Contesta Yugito en voz casi inaudible.

-tu crees que el enemigo te dará tiempo para que te recuperes y sigas en la lucha… estas muy equivocada si eso creías… entrenaran hasta que sus cuerpos no den mas… hasta el ultimo aliento.- Dice el enmascarado levantando el tono de voz.- Recuerden que el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara cuando están a un nivel capaz de soportar el entrenamiento de "ellos", no lo olviden.-

-Dios si este es un mero entrenamiento para soportar uno mas intenso…. Entonces estamos muertos… o lo vamos a estar- Piensa el pelirrojo asustado.

-Bueno, si tienen energías para hablar todavía pueden entrenar… adelante.- Interviene Kisame.- así que muevan sus pesados culos y pónganse a entrenar.- sigue mientras corre hacia ellos blandiendo Samehada.-

-oh no.- el pensamiento de los pobres jóvenes que se ven sometidos a un entrenamiento brutal y sin descanso para recuperar el aliento.

Sin darles más tiempo Kisame aparece frente a ellos y los ataca con su enorme espada en forma horizontal, haciendo que salten hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe. Al hacer contacto con el suelo ambos empiezan el contraataque, Gaara lanza tres Kunais con tarjetas explosivas mientras hace unos sellos a gran velocidad… por su lado Yugito salta nuevamente quedando en buena posición para atacar

- a ver que te parece esto… Kage Kunai bunshin daibakuha no Jutsu …- al instante los kunais se multiplican y al hacer contacto una gran explosión se hace presente… momentos mas tarde tras una nueve de polvo que se va disipando paulatinamente se encuentra Kisame ileso cubriéndose con su espada… al ver esto Yugito decide tomar medidas drásticas y hace una señal a su compañero… luego hace una serie de sellos con sus manos para pronunciar.- Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu.- del río cercano se forma un gigantesco dragón de agua que ataca directamente a Kisame.

- olvidas que yo también puedo manejar el elemento agua… y que esta técnica no es efectiva ya que la conozco muy bien…- Kisame comienza una serie de sellos pero se detiene al sentir como sus piernas son envueltas en arena.-maldición… han mejorado, ya no se llevan como perro y gato… ahora pueden trabajar bien en equipo-

Paso lo inevitable, el dragón de agua impacto en Kisame dejándolo tendido en el suelo, en un gran cráter.

-Bien hecho Gaara… lo hiciste justo a tiempo…- dice entrecortadamente la pelirrubia

- No hacemos… mal… equipo…- responde un Gaara en igual o peores condiciones que Yugito.- Pero que demonios…- dice un sorprendido pelirrojo al ver que donde estaba Kisame ahora hay un charco de agua.-utilizo un clon de agua y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta… nos falta mucho entrenamiento… maldición

- No esta mal… pero podrían hacerlo mejor.- dice Kisame apareciendo tras Yugito y conectando una poderosa patada, haciéndola volar y chocar con Gaara que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla. Ambos chocan contra una enorme roca y quedan inconcientes.

- Están progresando… no lo cree Madara-sama.- Pregunta Kisame seriamente.

- No es suficiente… es cierto que están mejorando pero lo que viene no será tan fácil… seguramente serán batallas mucho mas largas y deben estar preparados… se utilizaran técnicas de mayor nivel y velocidad aun superior a la que poseemos.- explica seriamente Madara.-aunque después de todas estas horas y seguir dando batalla es un logro… pero no hay que conformarse… debemos llevarlos al limite- llévalos a sus cuartos para que descansen…-

- Enseguida.-

Tras su respuesta Kisame lleva a ambos jóvenes a descansar, mientras Madara desaparece en una nube de humo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Diablos creo que me pase un poco con esa técnica… además los Kagebunshin que estaban con los senseis desaparecieron y me dejaron con dolor de cabeza… cielos, creo que a este paso voy a estar mas en la cama y en el hospital que en el campo entrenando… aunque ciertamente es increíble el resultado de este método de entrenamiento… no solo aprendo mas rápido, sino que también puedo aprender distintos tipos de técnicas al mismo tiempo… simplemente genial… pero la consecuencia es este terrible dolor de cabeza…. He como dicen, si no duele no sirve.-Piensa Naruto al despertarse.- creo que iré a comer algo, y luego a hablar de mis progresos con los senseis.- dicho esto desaparece dejando unas flamas rojas en su lugar.

Ya en la mansión Kusanagi, en el enorme y elegante comedor, se encuentra, un ya bañado y cambiado, joven rubio comiendo, el onceavo plato de ramen según su cuenta. Los empleados están sorprendidos del voraz apetito que posee el ojiazul. Al terminar de comer ayuda a los empleados a juntar todos los platos y lavarlos, a pesar de ser su trabajo, nunca, ninguno de los invitados de Kusanagi-sama había sido tan atento… bueno salvo por Kenshin. Una vez terminada las tareas de aseo, el pelirrubio se dirige al encuentro de sus maestros para platicar sobre su avance.

- ah… Naruto-kun, estábamos por ir a buscarte, necesitamos hablar de algo… urgente.- dice seriamente Kumiko.

- eso es bueno, yo también los estaba buscando para hablar sobre los progresos de mi entrenamiento... y que vean algunas técnicas nuevas- responde el ojiazul.-termina murmurando

-Muy bien renacuajo, siéntate y escucha a lo que Kumiko va a decir.- seriamente habla el Kusanagi.- esto va a tomar un tiempo.

- Bien como sabes Shinigami-sama me ha dejado vivir fuera de tu cuerpo, también me ha dejado un pergamino que es solo para ti… nosotros no podemos ni abrirlo ni leerlo, es solo para tus ojos.- comienza Kumiko.- antes que digas algo, Shinigami-sama nos encargo de darte este segundo pergamino cuando nosotros estemos seguros de que estas preparado para leerlo.- ante estas palabras el rubio queda anonadado, no todos los días Shinigami-sama te deja dos pergaminos exclusivamente para ti.- pero antes de darte el pergamino, deberás demostrarnos que estas listo… deberás enfrentarnos y vencernos.- continua tranquilamente Kumiko.

- y como se supone que voy a derrotar a tres personas que tienen el nivel de un Kage.- pregunta el rubio enfadado.

- ese es tu problema, que harías si aparecen esos Akatsuki eh, superándonos en numero y quedaras contra tres o cuatro de ellos… no creo que te enfrenten uno a uno, ellos llevarían a cabo su objetivo sin importarles lo que pienses.- contesta Kumiko levantando un poco el tono de voz.- además queremos que no canceles los sellos de gravedad ni que te quites los pesos… debes hacernos frente con desventaja y acostumbrarte a la situación… respecto a la técnica que te dejo Shinigami-sama, pues puedes utilizarla… después de todo forma parte de tu arsenal.-

- Te recomiendo que utilices todo tu poder renacuajo… de lo contrario terminaras tostado... y no creas que será como cuando tomas sol en la playa- Interviene Kyo mostrando flamas de sus manos. Frente a esas palabras el ojiazul comienza a sudar, no solo deberá enfrentarse al legendario Kyo Kusanagi, quien domina las flamas, sino también al legendario Espadachín asesino Kenshin Himura, conocido como Batusai, y por si fuera poco deberá enfrentarse a Kumiko quien puso en apuros a toda la aldea de la hoja e hizo que uno de los Hokages mas poderosos de todos los tiempos terminara muerto para sellarla en el. Realmente el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Ya a esas alturas los tres estaban a distancia de combate y en posición… listos para empezar en cuanto el pelirrubio hiciera un movimiento… fue entonces cuando.

- Vamos no te quedes sin palabras… o acaso no quieres ver que dejo Shinigami-sama para ti.- la pelirroja provoca al ojiazul.-

- ya veo… con que quieres hacer que pierda la paciencia… he, me parece perfecto, a ver que tal maneja esta situación.-Que esperas renacuajo… o acaso eres un gatito miedoso… anda pelea.- insita Kyo.

- Así que su propósito es hacer que actúe sin pensar… esta bien, aunque no es mi estilo concuerdo con que no todos los hombres son honorables y buscaran la forma de derrotarle, sin importar el método.- vamos pequeño… o acaso nos has hecho perder el tiempo todos estos días… creo que no valió la pena haberte enseñado todo lo que te enseñamos… no lo mereces.- Interviene Kenshin sumándose a la provocación iniciada por la pelirroja.

-demonios… debo permanecer tranquilo, no importa los insultos, si dejo que la ira se apodere de mi seguramente cometeré errores, pero que hacer… lo mas seguro es atacar con Kagebunshin para ver como van atacando… si y después…- Piensa el pelirrubio seriamente. Sin dejar mucho margen para pensar los tres "examinadores" se lanzan al ataque

Sin pensarlo dos veces el pelirrubio activa su Kekegenkai y da un gran salto hacia atrás tomando una posición de defensa, para su desgracia atacaron utilizando un excelente trabajo de equipo. Primero ataco Kenshin a gran velocidad con su espada, dándole a penas tiempo a desenvainar la propia para poder defenderse. En un hábil movimiento desenvaina su katana chocando con la de su pelirrojo oponente, segundos después comienza un combate a gran velocidad entre Kenshin y Naruto, ambos demostrando gran habilidad y talento en el arte del kenjutsu. De momento a otro, utilizando su velocidad ambos desaparecen y aparecen nuevamente y chocan sus katanas con gran fuerza, quedan cara a cara… ambos sonriendo.

- Has mejorado Naruto-kun… pero serás capaz de resistir el ritmo de los tres a la vez.- Dice el pelirrojo para luego realizar un gran salto y salir de la zona dejando paso a un gran dragón de fuego.

-Mierda… no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que me iba a tostar- en un ágil movimiento el pelirrubio salta hacia un lado esquivando completamente la técnica ígnea.- no estuvo mal ¿eh?- habla el rubio con una sonrisa, que no duro mucho al sentir como un potente puñetazo lo lanza volando atravesando varios árboles y terminando por caer en un lago

- No te confíes tanto… recuerda que somos tres.- Seria dice Kumiko.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba… olvidarme de uno de ellos, en fin aprovechare esta ocasión para llevar a cabo el plan- piensa el pelirrubio mientras envaina nuevamente su katana

-Vamos renacuajo… ¿es todo lo que tienes? Hasta mi abuelita resiste mas golpes que tu.- dice divertido el descendiente del clan Kusanagi.

-Primero debo separarlos… para eso utilizare Kagebunshins, aunque utilizare pocos, no es necesario gastar chakra en vano… una vez que los separe podré atacar sus debilidades… es mas fácil por separados que dejarlos hacer ataques en equipo… juntos son demasiados peligrosos- con este pensamiento de la nada aparecen nueve Kagebunshins que se dividen en grupos de a tres para separar de la formación a Kyo, Kumiko y Kenshin. De momento a otro varios shurikens salen del agua en dirección a los tres examinadores, que rápidamente los esquivan… en ese preciso momento los clones aprovechan la oportunidad y atacan separándolos, mientras Naruto se posa sobre el agua y comienza una serie de sellos con sus manos a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

-Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu.- un gran dragón de agua sale del lago a gran velocidad hacia Kyo, que trata por cualquier medio de recibir el menor daño posible y se le ocurre distraer al pelirrubio para que sus compañeros tengan posibilidades de atacar.

-muy bien no podré esquivarlo… al menos esto te daré que pensar- Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (tecnica de la mítica ave de fuego)- el Kusanagi lanza bolas de fuego, que al hacer contacto con el dragón de agua se desvanecen dejando como resultado un dragón un poco mas débil y varios Kunais en dirección del rubio.-es un buen ataque, aunque lo puedo mejorar…kukuku- hace una serie rápida de sellos.- Kage Kunai bunshin no Jutsu.- los kunais se multiplican dejando sin escapatoria al pelirrubio

-que mas da…- Kage bunshin no Jutsu- aparece un clon que avienta al original hacia arriba esquivando el ataque y viendo como el dragón de agua da en el objetivo... dejando a Kyo totalmente empapado y adolorido. Al caer al suelo se le ocurre que debe dejar incapacitado a Kyo- bien ahora… Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Técnica de decapitación) – deja al Kusanagi enterrado en la tierra.- lo siento Kyo-sensei pero no puedo dejar que te acoples al trabajo en equipo de los otros dos… seria demasiado complicado.- Tras estas palabras deja tres clones de sombra y va en busca de la siguiente victima.

A estas alturas tanto Kumiko como Kenshin se han desecho de los Kage Bunshin y están a una distanciados el uno del otro

-Bueno no esperaba que los derrotaran tan rápido… en fin- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- varios clones aparecen alrededor de Naruto-debo distraerlos… aunque esta vez será diferente de la anterior…- adelante.- con ese grito de guerra avanza corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la posición de Kenshin -Ryu Sō Sen (Nido del Dragón Relámpago) – lanza rápidos ataques a los puntos vitales, los cuales Kenshin evade y bloquea con su katana.-Perfecto… ahora es tiempo del verdadero ataque- hace sellos con la mano izquierda y varios clones aparecen tras el pelirrojo sujetándolo fuertemente.-y ahora…- Bunshin daibakuha- Kenshin se sorprende pero nada puede hacer ante la inevitable explosión de los clones que lo hacen volar por los aires.-Bien toda va de acuerdo al plan… ahora

- No te olvidas que somos tres, verdad… Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (tecnica de la gran bola de fuego)- una gran bola de fuego se dirige a gran velocidad donde esta el pelirrubio, pero la esquiva hábilmente… saca rápidamente un pergamino y deposita unos cabellos, seguido de unos sellos a gran velocidad- Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Técnica de los Colmillos de Tierra)- de la tierra salen varios perros ninjas que atrapan a Kumiko dejándola inmóvil.- Bien eso es todo… creo que pase la prueba no es así… Kumiko-chan.- dice el rubio con una sonrisa.- gracias por la asistencia Pakkun… amigos perros.- en ese momento Kumiko comienza a reír, lo que confunde al pelirrubio.- de que te ríes… he ganado.- serio el rubio

- Debo admitir que no esta mal… fue una buena estrategia, divide y vencerás… pero lo que tú no sabes es que estábamos preparados para este tipo de situaciones y desde hace tiempo llevamos unos sellos limitadores de capacidad… y estamos luchando al veinte por ciento de nuestra máxima capacidad- Explica Kumiko divertida ante el pelirrubio shockeado por la noticia- que te parece si utilizas tu máxima capacidad… sacando esos pesos y los sellos de gravedad…-la pelirroja sonríe - seria interesante ver hasta donde llegas frente a un sesenta por ciento de nuestra capacidad.- al terminar la frase dice chakra de color rojo comienza a emanar de su cuerpo.- KAI.- el chakra forma un pilar muy alto haciendo que la invocaciones del rubio se desvanezcan y como si fuera consecuencia dos pilares mas de chakra se hacen presentes… uno de color azul y otro naranja (-Gonza-kun: tenia ganas da cambiar un poco, siempre azul el chakra xD.)

-en fin… veo que solo están probando cuan bueno soy después de su entrenamiento… y me han subestimado o se han sobreestimado… les voy a demostrar que están equivocados… cuando estoy al máximo, ellos deberán usar mas que un sesenta por ciento de su capacidad- como quieran… si lo que quieren es ver mi verdadero potencial, pues aquí vamos.- tras estas palabras se quita totalmente todos los pesos.- esto va muy en serio… KAI- chakra dorado emana desde su cuerpo formando una columna de chakra que se eleva muy alto en el cielo, muy similar al chakra que desplegaron anteriormente sus senseis.- estoy listo.- termina poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-muy bien… veamos de que eres capaz Naruto- Piensa el pelirrojo tras lanzarse al ataque.- **KUSU RYU SEN (Dragón Relámpago de nueve cabezas)**- atacando a todos los puntos vitales a la vez a gran velocidad.

-No tengo tiempo para ponerme a pensar- desenvaina la katana a gran velocidad y se dirige a su agresor**- **toma esto…**KUSU RYU SEN (Dragón Relámpago de nueve cabezas)**- ambas técnicas chocan, dejando como resultado a un pelirrojo en el suelo y a Naruto a varios metros de el.- parece que mi KUSU RYU SEN es mas fuerte que el que utilizas en este porcentaje… hehehe.-

- No bajes la guardia pequeñito… recuerda que todavía estamos nosotros… Estilo de lucha Kusanagi: gran combo de fuego(1)- tras estas palabras una gran explosión se hace presente y Kyo toma un color naranja y a gran velocidad lanza puñetazos… pero al lanzar el primero ve que su enemigo ya no esta.-pero como si yo lo vi claramente… estaba delante de mi…- piensa un impresionado Kyo al no ver a su oponente

- Recuerda que Shinigami-sama me dejo esta técnica… es muy efectiva en estos casos- escucha el Kusanagi sin saber de donde le hablan.- Estilo de lucha Kusanagi: gran catarata de fuego(2) – tras estas palabras Kyo recibe el impacto de una poderosa técnica de fuego que lo deja muy herido.- La técnica de Shinigami-sama me permite hacerme invisible mientras estoy completamente concentrado… y para realizar otra técnica manteniendo esta es muy complicado… pero lo logre tras mucho entrenamiento… hehehe.- dice el rubio luego de aparecer cerca del Kusanagi.

-Una técnica muy útil… pero todavía estoy yo… Katon: Karyuu Endan (misil llameante del fuego del dragón)…-la técnica de fuego avanza rápidamente hacia el rubio y tras de ella- Fuuton: Renkuudan (ráfaga de aire comprimida)- la técnica de aire que al juntarse con la otra técnica hacen una gran destrucción en el campo.- que te pareció eso.- dice Kumiko al lado de uno de sus Kage Bunshin. Al disiparse el humo producto de la técnica de fuego, no encuentra por ningún lado al pelirrubio y se sorprende al escuchar el sonido de su Kage Bunshin desvanecerse.

- no estuvo mal… tampoco yo no es así… Kumiko-chan- susurra al oído de la pelirroja el ojiazul, mientras su katana esta en el cuello de la pelirroja.

- Estuviste bien… ahora vamos a curar a esos dos- Dice seria Kumiko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Konoha se escucha un gran alarido proveniente de la torre Hokage… al parecer gano un premio grande apostando o… una noticia que no esperaba.

Dentro en el despacho del Hokage, se encuentran el galante Jiraiya sentado frente a una histérica Godaime

- A ver si entendí bien, me dices que todo este tiempo Kabuto que esta trabajando con Orochimaru y haciendo de doble agente con esa organización te brinda datos de ambos, de Orochimaru y esos Aka… lo que sea haciendo algo que ni tu puedes hacer, pasar por triple agente.- pregunta no muy segura la Princesa de las babosas- me parece una historia demasiado increíble para ser cierta.

- Así es Hime, Kabuto me esta brindando mucha información… cuanta posee y cuanta encuentra de Orochimaru.- contesta seriamente el Gamasannin.- y es de algo que el me hablo que tenemos que discutir.-

-Antes que nada quiero saber ¿como es que Kabuto, que había traicionado a Konoha, terminó siendo un espía para nosotros y como es que termino en esa organización?- Pregunta Godaime con gran interés

- Bueno creo que no me dejaras hablar de lo que quiero hasta que te enteres de lo que quieres… esta bien, pero seré lo mas breve posible… lo que tenemos que hablar influirá mucho en el futuro de la aldea.- Responde resignado el sannin peliblanco.- pues veras todo comenzó cuando…

_**Flash Back (Tres años antes de la invasión a Konoha)**_

El gamasannin se encuentra en un restaurante comiendo dango y bebiendo un poco de sake… eligió un lugar público y hablando en clave para que nadie se entere de lo que realmente están hablando sus contactos de la red de espionaje le brindan cierta información que llama poderosamente su atención,

- Así que una organización con fines desconocidos con un numero de integrantes aun indefinido y lo que es peor es que todos ellos son criminales de clase S… pero que harán todos ellos reunidos, no creo que se junten porque si y trabajar armoniosamente juntos… mmm esto es raro- Es muy interesante esa historia… jajaja es dramática.- dice entre risas el Sannin peliblanco.

- Es interesante, ciertamente como los agentes se juntan y trabajan juntos… pero lo más interesante de esta historia es un personaje de nombre Kabuto…- continua su relato uno de los contactos

- y que pasa con el en esta historia… mas dramático que eso no puedo creerlo… hohoho, seguro que el que escribió esta historia debe de estar por ser millonario.- comenta alegre el Sannin

- Digamos que el agente Serpiente tuvo un encuentro con ojos rojos… perdió y se retiro de la Organización… es ahí cuando Kabuto aparece… el agente serpiente lo encuentra solo, ya que sus padres habían sido acecinados, y le propone un trato… si el joven acepta ser su "ayudante" el le diría quien fue el que mato a toda su familia… claro esta para tomar venganza.- relata seriamente el acompañante del peliblanco.

-Así que Orochimaru encontró a alguien capaz y le propuso ser su sirviente a cambio del nombre del acecino de su familia… me pregunto como sigue la historia de este muchacho- hoo… y seguramente el acepto, para vengar a su amada familia.- comenta el Sannin.- es muy común en este tipo de historias.

- Si, de hecho el agente serpiente decidió entrenar a este joven en el campo de la medicina… pero hizo que el joven viva en el pueblo del que era oriundo el agente.- prosigue su relato apasionado, tratando de relatar una gran historia.

-Maldito Orochimaru… hacer que el pobre muchacho le de información de la hoja, lo mas seguro es que ni el mismo sepa quien mato a la familia de Kabuto… es un gran manipulador… demonios- Ya veo, es interesante… y que sucede con este chico y la organización… es algo que me pregunto y no veo bien hacia donde va.- comenta el sannin

- Es cierto… uno de los agentes encontró al joven Kabuto en pésimas condiciones, se apiado de el… el motivo no esta en el libro, el autor lo dejo a la imaginación… lo llevo junto con el y así termino ayudando a esta organización… aunque lo que nunca supo este piadoso agente es que Kabuto y el agente serpiente lo habían planeado todo, para así tener acceso a mas información desde dentro de la organización… realmente el autor tiene mucha imaginación, no lo crees.- comenta la ultima oración divertido.

-Eres astuto Orochimaru… manipulando a Kabuto y haciendo que entre en Akatsuki para que te de información… realmente eres muy astuto- ¿y al final el joven se entera de quien mato a su familia?- Pregunta sospechando una respuesta

- Pues no se entera… pero el agente serpiente fue quien los acecino… para así poder tener acceso a este joven con gran talento… claro que ha dejado pruebas, sin darse cuenta… y el joven no tuvo tiempo para investigar sobre la muerte de sus padres… y confió en el hombre que le dio un hogar.

-Despiadado y cruel como siempre Orochimaru… no te importa cuantas vidas debas arrebatar, ni cuantas vidas arruinas, todo con tal de cumplir tus objetivos- ¿y el joven Kabuto siguió en el pueblo del que me hablaste?- pregunta el sannin seriamente

- Si, así es… siguió en ese pueblo haciendo de doble agente, ignorando que su amo es quien mato a su familia.- finaliza haciendo una señal con su mano, indicándole al sannin que es todo lo que han encontrado.

-Kabuto… me imagino que te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando te enteres de que tu preciado Orochimaru mato a tu familia, creo que es cruel de mi parte pero debo hacerlo… te mostrare la verdad, pero a cambio deberás darme información de Akatsuki y Orochimaru- Es interesante, pero no me cuentes toda la historia ¿si?, quiero leerla yo mismo.- deja dinero en la mesa suficiente para pagar lo que estaban consumiendo y se retira del local.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Entiendo, así que utilizaste las pruebas que se encontraron para así tener acceso a información de Akatsuki y de Orochimaru… no es muy noble de tu parte, pero si eficiente- comenta la Godaime un poco impresionada de la historia.

-Era lo mejor que pude hacer… después de todo, el ya estaba en ambos bandos, nadie sospecharía nada, Kabuto ya sabe toda la verdad… pero también es conciente de que no es rival para Orochimaru y espera a que este mas debilitado o que alguien mas fuerte acabe con su existencia, el deseo de Kabuto es que Orochimaru muera, no le importa como.-toma aire y prosigue.-… ahora a lo que venia, Kabuto me ha informado que Orochimaru consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba.- Comienza seriamente el sannin domador de sapos

-No creo que haya inventado una técnica capaz de hacer que permanezca joven por siempre… la inmortalidad ha sido siempre su sueño, ¿no es así?- pregunta seria Godaime

-Te equivocas, el deseaba ser uno de los ninjas que mas técnicas en el mundo desarrollara, para que así su nombre permaneciera en el tiempo haciéndolo inmortal.- responde el sannin.

-Entonces no entiendo que es lo que te informo Kabuto.- Pregunta una confundida pelirrubia, al borde de cometer un atentado a la salud del pervertido sannin por no ir rápidamente al punto.

- No se desde cuando cambio su sueño, pero como dijiste anteriormente el busca la inmortalidad… y de algún modo obtuvo lo que tanto busco por años… una técnica capaz de hacer que su alma pase de cuerpo en cuerpo, reteniendo todas las técnicas y kekegenkais que su alma pueda manejar, es decir que puede llegar a encontrar a una persona con una infinita cantidad de chakra y varias personas con Kekegenkai, capturarlos y apropiarse de todas esas cualidades… por tal razón debemos impedir que el Uchiha salga de la aldea, debes poner extrema vigilancia Anbu sobre el.

Con esa nueva técnica a su favor y su deseo de venganza… seria inevitable si el ataca una aldea - tras una breve pausa prosigue.- y todos sabemos como se puso cuando Sarotobi-sensei eligió a Minato y no a el para ser Hokage.

Ante tal revelación la pelirrubia palideció, seria la peor pesadilla de Konoha desde el ataque de Kyuubi (-Gonza-kun: recuerden que ellos no saben que en realidad es Kumiko), en su mente se formaron imágenes de la aldea totalmente destruida, gente por doquier y la tenebrosa carcajada del Hebi-sannin.

- También Kabuto me ha dicho otra cosa… que seguro te va a interesar.- interrumpe los pensamientos de la Godaime alegremente.

- Espero que no sea una de tus bromas… porque no estamos para eso.- dice la domadora de babosas con un aura totalmente negra cubriéndola.

- Es sobre… Akatsuki y…Naruto.- Dice seriamente el Gamasannin.

Sin terminar de nombrar a Naruto, la Godaime ya lo estaba agarrando de sus prendas y zamarreando fuertemente.

-¿Encontraste a Naruto?… ¿esta vivo?, ¿lo tienen esos Akatsuki?, ¿que quieren de el?…¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?... RESPONDE MALTIA SEA!!- La Godaime histérica, bombardea con preguntas al pobre autor del Icha Icha, que solo trata de alejarse y no salir gravemente golpeado.

-Ciertamente y como te conté Akatsuki son una organización que cuenta con varios criminales de rango S… y hasta donde yo sabia ellos se dedicaban a buscar los Jinchurikis y extraer el demonio que contienen.- tras una breve pausa prosigue.- tenia entendido que cuando a un Jinchuriki se le extrae el demonio, muere.- esa frase dejo a la Godaime sin aliento, toda esperanza de ver nuevamente a su rubio favorito se desvanecían nuevamente.- Pero… Kabuto me informo en nuestro ultimo encuentro que Akatsuki ha encontrado la forma de que al extraer los demonios los Jinchurikis no mueran… para mi no tenia sentido hasta que me revelo que los están entrenando… no se porque.- Al escuchar las palabras de su ex compañero de equipo se tranquiliza.

- Eso es bueno, al menos Naruto está vivo.- habla en voz alegre la pelirrubia.

- Bueno respecto a eso… Akatsuki perdió el rastro de Naruto, cuando uno de sus integrantes estaba probando sus habilidades y dos personas fueron las que recogieron a Naruto… no se quienes sean pero al parecer estaban defendiendo al mocoso.- Habla seriamente el domador de sapos.

- Genial y ahora me dices que una organización de criminales de alto rango perdió el rastro de Naruto y no pudieron encontrarlo… y¿ tu tampoco con toda la experiencia y los contactos que tienes?- pregunta la rubia desiliucionada y frustrada.

- eh… bueno estamos haciendo cuanto podemos, también se por Kabuto que Akatsuki esta entrenando a dos Jinchurikis y que un tercero se esta recuperando para acoplarse al entrenamiento.

- No se si sea bueno o malo… y sobre todo no sabemos nada de Naruto… fuh, lo que es seguro es que Orochimaru buscara por cualquier medio obtener el Sharingan, y no podemos dejar que se apodere de un doujutsu tan poderoso.- Empieza seria la Godaime .- por lo que seria conveniente hablar con el consejo de ancianos seniles y ver que piensan hacer para no perder a un… "valioso e invaluable" doujutsu.- sarcástica la rubia a estas alturas e irritada por las posibles propuestas.

- Ese será un problema que también quiero discutir… quiero ver sus caras cuando escuchen el posible intento de desertar del "gran y ultimo Uchiha"- tras una pausa para respirar, el gama-sannin prosigue.- dejando a un lado los problemas exteriores… y profesionales… ¿como se encuentra Sarutobi-sensei?

- A decir verdad hierba mala nunca muere… Sarutobi-sensei ha salido del estado de coma… en estos momentos esta durmiendo, puede que en cualquier momento se despierte.- responde una divertida pelirrubia. y cuando lo haga haré que se arrepienta por no haber protegido como corresponde la infancia de Naruto…kukukuku

- Ya veo, bueno seria bueno hablar con esos fósiles para prevenir lo de Orochimaru… deberemos estar alertas, a pesar de tener a Kabuto, no sabemos cuando esa serpiente se decida a atacar y llevar consigo unas cuantas personas con Kekegenkai.- Serio el gama-sannin le habla a la pelirrubia.-

- Tienes razón…. SHIZUNE!!.- al instante aparece una pelinegra- quiero que llames a esos ancianos del consejo para que se reúnan en quince minutos… diles que tiene que ver el destino del Uchiha.-

- Enseguida Tsunade-sama.- la pelinegra desaparece en una nube de humo para llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada.

- Después de la reunión con los del consejo me gustaría ver a Sarutobi-sensei.-

-Descuida pervertido… lo veras.-

Tras estas palabras ambos caminan hacia la sala de reunión donde se reúnen el consejo y el líder de la aldea para discutir asuntos de importancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como te prometimos aquí esta el pergamino de Shinigami-sama… puedes leerlo ahora o mas adelante, es a tu elección… nuevamente felicidades por superar la prueba.- Una sonriente Kumiko habla mientras el pelirrubio sonríe y coge el pergamino de las manos de la pelirroja.

- Gracias Kumiko-chan- esboza una sonrisa y cierra sus ojos, para luego caer lentamente al suelo profundamente dormido.

-Bueno creo que no sabremos que dejo Shinigami-sama al renacuajo… será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar… ha sido agotador.- comenta Kyo.

- Si tienes toda la razón… se ha ganado el descanso, ya mañana nos enteraremos.- comenta un alegre Kenshin.- cambiando de tema… su progreso es impresionante, me ha dejado sin palabras… es cierto que aun no ha dominado todos los estilos ni técnicas que poseemos… pero al paso acelerado que aprende no tengo duda alguna que nos pasara, no solo en técnicas… es alguien muy capaz cuando se lo toma en serio.-

- Es verdad, además fue el quien los curo gastando gran cantidad de chakra… pero no se lo digas… no quiero que se confíe y deje de entrenar… es por su bien.- Termina Kumiko.- basta de charla, tengo hambre y ganas de bañarme… ustedes lleven a Naruto-kun a la mansión.- Tras esas palabras desaparece en una bola de fuego.

- Que mujer… nos deja el trabajo a nosotros… que mas da, llevemos al renacuajo para que descanse, también me muero de hambre.- dice Kyo al pelirrojo mientras toma al pelirrubio de un brazo.

- Es lo mejor, llevémosle a descansar.- responde Kenshin tomando el otro brazo del pelirrubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin Capitulo 6

Notas:

Estilo de lucha Kusanagi: gran combo de fuego(1)-

Estilo de lucha Kusanagi: gran catarata de fuego(2)

Ambas técnicas son las que utiliza el personaje de video juego del King Of Fighter´s, Kyo Kusanagi, mas precisamente en la versión del año 1997, conocida como King Of Fighter´s 97. Pero como no recordaba los nombres pues los invente.

_**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**_


End file.
